Ya nunca mas
by lulunov9
Summary: Gracias a todas por sus review! Fue una historia triste pero veo que a muchas les gusto y eso me hace muy feliz. gracias, gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Ya Nunca Mas**

**Capitulo uno**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Candy iba sentada en el vagón de aquel tren, bajó su mirada y sonrió con ternura, un pequeño de cabellos oscuros, al parecer se había quedado dormido, arrullado quizás por el monótono sonido que producían las ruedas del tren, su pequeño Sean iba en sus brazos, ella lo observaba con el amor que solo una madre puede tener hacia un hijo, ese niño había sido producto del más grande amor.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el camino que poco a poco se iba pintando por el atardecer, mientras su mente comenzó a recordar, se fue tiempo atrás, cuando creyó que por fin podía ser feliz.

Cuando llegó a Nueva York estaba tan feliz por encontrarse con el nuevamente, pero no sabia con lo que se iba a encontrar, tener que dejarlo, por el bienestar de Susana, esa chica que sin importarle nada, arriesgó la vida por ese hombre que le había robado el corazón.

_ Flash Back _

_Candy había continuado con su vida o al menos eso intentaba, creía que con el tiempo olvidaría, pero una tarde que fue a un poblado cercano a chicago a dejar algunas medicinas, decidió pasear y llego hasta una carpa y como si algo la llamara, entró al lugar, era un lugar maloliente, lleno de gente ebria, sin saber por qué, miró al escenario y su corazón se paralizó ¡¡no podía creerlo, Terry, su Terry estaba ahí, ebrio, derrotado!!_

_Quizás él había sentido su mirada que ella le daba tan fijamente, éste al mirar de donde provenía no pudo creerlo, quizás en su misma embriaguez, creyó que ella era una visión, ella entonces se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a reaccionar, comenzó a decir los diálogos de aquella obra como si se encontrara en uno de los mejores teatros de Broadway, como si las estuviera diciendo para un público mucho más selecto que aquellas personas que solo le insultaban._

_Ella al comenzar a escucharlo recitar de aquella manera, su corazón comenzó a sentir una calidad, un reconocimiento, estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer. _

_El poco publico que nunca había puesto atención a nada en esa carpa, se quedó en silencio al escuchar como Terry actuaba. Todos aplaudieron, ella entonces como si saliera de un trance corrió a la salida, necesitaba aire, él al ver que ella no era un sueño y que era una realidad y que esa realidad al parecer quería desvanecerse al ver que ella estaba huyendo, corrió a la puerta como pudo, aventando lo que se le interponía, salio, la luz molestó a sus ojos, haciéndolos entrecerrar, la buscó pero no la veía._

_Candy se había alejado del lugar, pero se detuvo en una esquina y trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, pero era imposible no lo pudo hacer y mordiendo una de sus manos las dejó caer, pero sin saber cómo, sintió a alguien cerca de ella, levantó la cabeza y poco a poco volteó a mirar a la persona que estaba junto a ella… era él…_

_Él se acercó lentamente a ella, a pesar de que el lugar donde estaban transitando personas, pero en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, Terry estiró su mano para tocar su rostro, pues creía que como otras veces, al hacerlo ella desaparecería, pero al sentir su piel, una corriente atravesó sus venas._

_¿NO eres un sueño? - le preguntó con voz ansiosa acercándose más_

_Ella solo atinó a tomar su mano entre las suyas, Terry sin poder mas dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo, mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos. Candy lo abrazó sintiendo ahora ella las lágrimas de él, un momento después, se separó un poco y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo con amor, con ternura._

_¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Por que estas en ese lugar? _

_No… no me preguntes, déjame tenerte así - mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de ella. Fue cuando Candy se dio cuenta de las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar._

_Terry necesitamos hablar…_

_Si... yo me hospedo en un lugar cercano, ahí podemos hablar - le respondía aun con los efectos de tanto licor._

_Caminaron y llegaron a un pequeño edificio, subieron unos cuantos pisos y Terry al llegar a una puerta, la trató de abrir pero no podía, sus manos estaban torpes por el alcohol ingerido. Ella tomó la llave y abrió, ayudó a Terry a recostarse en la cama. Candy no podía creerlo, el lugar estaba sucio, lleno de cigarrillos y de botellas de alcohol. _

_Él parecía no reaccionar ya, pareciera que su cuerpo entrara en una etapa de somnolencia provocada por la ansiedad que había experimentado al haberse encontrado con ella, así que Candy lo que hizo, como pudo, lo metió a la cama, le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó dejando que durmiera, cerró la puerta de la pequeña recamara regresando a la otra habitación, donde miró con tristeza todo el alrededor._

_¿Como terminaste aquí? - se preguntó Candy mientras trataba de poner orden a esa habitación, sacó todo el licor. _

_Unas horas después, Terry abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, producto de la resaca, se incorporó y caminó al baño, mojó su rostro, se lavó al darse cuenta que estaba sucio._

_¡¡Fue un sueño, solo un maldito sueño!! – dijo a su reflejo, mientras miraba la imagen que le devolvía, de un hombre completamente hundido en la depresión y desesperación – Creí fehacientemente que ella estaba ahí, la sentí en mis brazos, incluso su aroma… - dijo con voz triste, por un momento sus ojos mostraron una serenidad, pero como si se diera cuenta de que nada había sido verdad, volvió a sentir aquella frialdad estrujando su corazón - ¡Solo un maldito sueño! – repitió y en su dolor, estrelló la mano en el espejo haciendo que éste cayera haciendo ruido, de repente la puerta se abrió y una aparición le hizo abrir enormemente los ojos y miró como si ella fuese una visión algo irreal - ¿¿Candy?? – pronunció con un poco de temor _

_Candy no se movía, lo miraba sin atreverse a hablar aún, en los ojos de ella había una tela cristalina que amenazaba con desbordarse, en la de él había un temor, pero al mismo tiempo una ansia de acercarse y tocarla, pero temor, porque creía que se iba a desvanecer nuevamente. _

_Yo… creí que… escuché el espejo romperse… y yo... – comenzó a decir ella, y vio que él lentamente subía su mano, aquella que había estrellado contra el espejo y ella la vio - ¡estás sangrando, déjame revisarte! – se acercó_

_Él no podía creerlo ella estaba ahí con el, ella lo había tocado, y no se había desvanecido como en sus sueños, se dejó llevar sin pronunciar palabra, estaba demasiado atónito para reaccionar, solo la miraba, pareciera que quería grabarse cada línea de ella, Candy comenzó a limpiar la herida, el tenia una sonrisa en el rostro _

_Estoy bien pecosa… - dijo, pero ella no lo miraba, él le sujetó su mano y con la otra tomó su rostro haciendo que lo mirara, fue demasiado, ella no pudo sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos y se liberó de él, se puso de pie, quedando de espaldas a él._

_¿Por qué… por qué estabas en ese lugar?_

_Porque… - era duro contestarle, pero lo hizo - sin ti mi vida no tenia sentido _

_¿Y… - a Candy le costaba también preguntar - Susana? – cerró sus ojos al terminar la pregunta_

_Susana… - dijo con sarcasmo – ella ¡¡¡SUSANA MARLOWE, EL DEBER, TODO PUEDE IRSE AL DIABLO!!! – dijo molesto, Candy escuchaba todo el rencor que había en la voz de él, pero entonces abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir que la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y estaba detrás de ella, su voz la sintió en su nuca haciendo que se estremeciera - ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TU ERES MI TODO? QUE TE AMO Y QUE FUI UN IMBECIL AL DEJARTE IR, PERDONAME… - sintió algo caliente en su piel, una lágrima de Terry había caído, Candy se giró para ver su rostro._

_NO – le dijo con ternura poniendo una mano en una de sus mejillas, limpió ella misma las lágrimas que Terry empezó a dejar caer - no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también fui una tonta al irme así… yo, yo TE AMO Terry no necesito más – _

_Terry al escucharla decir eso, sentir su toque en su rostro, mirarla, no pudo soportar más y la besó, por fin la tenía en brazos, la besó con amor, con dulzura, con ternura y con pasión, sus cuerpos parecían imanes, la luna que se filtraba por la ventana era la única testigo de esa entrega. _

_Te busqué en cada amanecer… - le decía Candy entre besos _

_Me haces falta, mucha falta… - le respondía él agitado, mientras volvía a besarla ahora con más fiereza como si aún creyera que ella se iría en cualquier momento_

_Terry comenzó a acariciarla, a besar todo su rostro, ella se sentía en el cielo de solo saber que estaba a su lado, que él era quien le prodigaba aquellos besos de los labios que ella conocía, sin darse cuenta, la atmósfera había comenzado a sentirse cada vez más y más calida en aquel cuartucho donde vivía Terry, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que los rodeaba, para ellos igualmente era un palacio situado en las nubes._

_Las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, Candy sentía lo que él le estaba haciendo, pero su mente no le daba ninguna advertencia de peligro, al contrario, le repetía ¡¡Es él!!_

_Terry sentía rendirse a su amada pecosa y suavemente tratando de no asustarla, tratando de él mismo contenerse, comenzó a despojarla de su vestido, Candy no pensaba, solo disfrutaba, Terry le besaba el cuello, le mordía los labios, ella entretejía sus manos en su cabello, el la aferraba a su cuerpo, pronto estuvo ella desnuda en sus brazos, él estaba venerándola como a una diosa como un simple mortal, se volvió loco por lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo podía creer, no había palabras, sobraban._

_La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, igual él se había despojado de su camisa, y se colocó sobre ella, la veía con tanta pasión, la beso nuevamente. Candy no sabia que le pasaba sentía una fuerza que la obligaba a tenerlo mas cerca, en cuanto a él, sentía como algo en su entrepierna se endurecía. _

_Te amo... te amo… - repetía mientras la besaba nuevamente _

_Yo también a ti… - contestaba ella_

_No quiero que tengas miedo de nada… te juro que no te lastimaré…_

_No tengo miedo, lo único que me lastimaría sería perderte- le respondió ella_

_¡NO! No vas a perderme… ya no más, ni yo permitiré que me dejes, yo estaré junto a ti siempre - le dijo antes de entrar en ella, ella al sentirlo se aferró mas a él, así él la hizo suya. _

_ Fin del flash back _

El tren se detuvo, Candy bajó con su hijo en brazos que aun dormía, comenzó a caminar, esa ciudad era nueva para ella, pero sabia que ella y Sean estarían a salvo. Sacó una dirección de su bolso, y tomó un carruaje que la llevó a orillas del Mississippi.

¿Está usted segura que esa es la dirección señora?- le preguntaba el chofer al ver el lugar que se veía totalmente abandonado.

Si, aquí es…- le decía mientras bajaba del carruaje - le pagó – gracias… - dijo mientras tomaba a Sean de la mano

El chofer se marchó dejando a Candy frente a una casona, estilo Victoriano.

Mami… ¿aquí vamos a vivir? - la veía con sus hermosos ojos azules

Si mi amor - le respondió con una sonrisa Candy buscó la llave en su bolso y trataba de abrir la puerta – Mamá, creo que aquí hay fantasmas - le decía Sean, mientras se para de puntitas y trataba de ver por una de las ventanas

Los fantasmas no existen mi cielo- le dijo cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta - Ven entremos Candy suspiró al entrar, todo estaba lleno de polvo, y cubierto por sabanas.

Sean entro y corrió por la casa Candy sonreía al ver a su pequeño, mientras su mente volvía a retroceder.

_ Flash Back_

_Después de amarse con aquella intensidad y entrega, permanecieron abrazados, el semi sentado en la pequeña cama y ella recargada en su pecho. No decían nada, en esa entrega todo se habían dicho._

_Los dos días que transcurrieron después, fueron los más felices, Candy permaneció con él en ese poblado, en Chicago nadie notó su ausencia, pues Albert actuaba muy extraño desde que ella regreso de Nueva York ya casi no estaba en el departamento, tenia salidas extrañas y ella nunca lo cuestiono pues sabia que Albert era un espíritu libre. En cuanto Archie permanecía en Lakewood con la tía tratando de localizar a Stear._

_Prométeme que ya nadie nos va a separar - le pedía Candy abrazada a el, disfrutando de sus besos _

_Nada, ni nadie lo hará… - esa noche después de hacer el amor, Candy despertó y lo vio sentado observándola, tenia una mirada extraña. Ella se puso de pie, cubriéndose con una sabana, caminó hacia el_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Nada… - le sonrió con amor - solo me gusta mirar a la mujer a la que amo_

_¿De verdad me amas? – preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos_

_Mas que a mi vida…- la abrazó y comenzó a besarla - NUNCA DUDES DE MI AMOR POR TI…_

_¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? _

_Por que... a veces tengo miedo de tanta felicidad…_

_No debes temer, estoy contigo, no podría ya separarme de ti… - él la miró largamente, había seriedad en él_

_Candy, cásate conmigo – le dijo mostrando algo que tenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, ella lo observo y sonrió_

_SI… _

_TE AMO… - colocó un anillo en uno de sus dedos - se que no es lo que te mereces, pero con lo que gane con Romeo solo me alcanzo para esto, PERO TE PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO GANE MAS YO... _

_Shhh - le dijo con un beso - ¡¡¡ES HERMOSO!!! NO NECESITO MAS, y si no me dieras anillo, no me importaría, por que tengo lo más importante una promesa de amor - Se besaron nuevamente _

_ Fin flash back _

Candy se limpiaba una lagrima, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver Sean cubierto con una sabana y caminado a ciegas.

¡¡buuuu!! - decía Sean

¡Que miedo, un fantasma! - fingía Candy siguiéndole el juego a su hijo

¡Auch! - Sean había chocado contra su mamá, quien levantó la sabana para ver que le obstruía el camino

¡Mami me descubriste! - le hacia un puchero

¡¡Jajajaja!! - reía Candy mientras le quitaba la sabana empolvada y lo tomaba en brazos - ¡¡Jajajajjaaja!!

Sean también reía, Candy amaba a su hijo y el verlo reír de esa manera le hacia entender que las decisiones que tomó habían sido las correctas.

**NUEVA YORK...**

Tres años habían pasado desde que se separaron, Terry triunfaba en Broadway, era el mejor actor, tenia éxito, fama, pero cada vez se encerraba en si mismo, sufría, sufría por que había entregado todo a unos ojos esmeraldas que al final de cuentas lo había cambiado por otro. En su corazón había rencor, pero al mismo tiempo amor, ese amor que trataba de ocultar pero que con una aroma, una palabra, o una noche fría lo sentía a flor de piel. Era temprano, salio de su casa rumbo al teatro, un ensayo más para el próximo estreno, llegó y caminó por el pasillo, con su chaqueta al hombro, siempre pensativo, no saludó a nadie, entró a su camerino y se llevó una sorpresa.

Hola cariño - lo saludó una voz melosa

Terry se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con desagrado a aquella visita

¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con fastidio.

La chica se puso de pie sonriente, parecía no darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Terry caminando hacia él, con la intención de besarlo, pero Terry detuvo sus brazos para evitar que ella llevara a cabo su cometido

Pregunté ¿que haces aquí? ¿Quien te dejo entrar? – su voz sonaba dura.

Pues he venido a verte, hace semanas que no sé de ti y estaba preocupada - Le decía mientras se acercaba a él nuevamente. Pero Terry camino hacia donde estaba su ropa para el ensayo

Si no te busqué es por que no quiero hacerlo - dijo con cinismo mientras arrojaba su chaqueta al sofá – creo que ya te debiste haber dado cuenta…

Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? Creí, creí que tu y yo... – un desconcierto apareció en la chica

¡No seas tonta mujercita! ¡NO EXISTE UN TU Y YO ¿ENTIEDES? - La miró con furia

Pero ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La otra noche en la cena…

La otra noche en la cena, solo me comporte como un caballero, lamento que haya confundido las cosas señorita, ahora por favor es mejor que se marche, no es correcto que la hija del senador esté aquí - la interrumpió mientras abría la puerta indicándole que se fuera

¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ENGREIDO, IDIOTA!!! - gritaba la chica mientras salía molesta del camerino - ¡¡¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE ESTAS SOLO!!! - Terry azotó la puerta, le molestaba de sobremanera que las mujeres lo acosaran de esa manera, el no creía en el amor, el amor no existe se repetía, había jurado no volver a entregar su corazón a nadie. La puerta de abrió

¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE MARCHARAS!! - gritó sin ver quien era

Hey tranquilo Granchester, soy yo ¿Esa era Clare la hija del senador?

¿Que quieres Karen? – contestó sin responder la pregunta, mientras se quitaba la camisa

Robert quiere hablar con nosotros antes del ensayo

¿Algo más?

Ah si toma - le lanzó un objeto Terry lo atrapó

Lo olvidaste en la azotea - Terry observaba la armónica con desprecio - ¿quien dijo que la olvidé? - y la tiró en la basura Karen al verlo se acercó y la sacó de la bote -Pero ¿qué crees que haces?- preguntó Terry molesto

¿Crees que tirándola a la basura la vas a olvidar?- lo enfrentó Karen

Eso no es de tu incumbencia

La sigues amando ¿por qué tratas de negarlo? - Terry la sujetó del brazo - ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso? - Karen se soltó enfrentándolo

¡¡TU AMIGA LA UNICA QUE TIENES!! - Se sobaba el brazo

¿¿Y QUIEN TE HA DICHO QUE YO QUIERO TENER AMIGOS?? - Karen iba a contestarle cuando Robert los interrumpió

¿Que pasa aquí?

NADA - respondieron lo dos al mismo tiempo

Después de darles las indicaciones para el ensayo los dejó solos, Karen también se iba

Cuando quieras recuperarla solo pídemela - decía guardando la armónica en su bolso. La mente de Terry se fue tiempo atrás...

_Flash Back _

_Cuando se separó de Candy por causa de Susana Marlowe , nada tuvo sentido y abandonó todo, y sin saber como llegó a un poblado cercano a Chicago, ya no tenia dinero, solo una armónica en un bolsillo y el anillo que nunca le pudo entregar en Nueva York. Recordaba como esa armónica cuando mas desesperación sufría, lograba calmarlo al tocarla, imaginando sus ojos. _

_Llegó a una taberna, quería un trago, pero ya no había dinero, apostó el anillo y lo perdió. Se sentía acabado y terminó trabajando en una carpa de mala muerte, ya nada le importaba, bebía todo el tiempo, quería olvidarla pero un día ella apareció como un ángel, no sabía precisar lo que sintió, al verla ahí, como una visión, creyó que su mente embriagada por el alcohol lo hacía alucinar._

"_¿Candy? ¡¡DEMONIOS DEBO DEJAR DE BEBER, CREO QUE YA NO ME HACE OLVIDARLA, SINO MAS BIEN, RECORDARLA MAS… ella… ella está viendo en lo que me he convertido… no Candy, no me veas así, derrotado, destruido… pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay silencio? ¿Acaso escucharan mi mediocre actuación? – se dijo mientras caminó sobre aquel escenario maltrecho, escuchando quien sabe de donde la voz de una mujer que le exigía continuara con el dialogo, tambaleándose, y sin saber como, comenzó a decir los diálogos de aquella obra que ni siquiera el nombre recordaba._

_Se dio cuenta en su embriaguez que el público se había quedado callado al escuchar decir sus diálogos magistralmente, como si reconocieran su calidad de actor, pero entonces al voltear a mirar donde estaba la figura de ella, se dio cuenta a duras penas que se había dado la vuelta dispuesta a irse del lugar._

_No supo atinar lo que sintió, pero sin esperar nada más, bajó del escenario y corrió por entre el público empujando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, y corrió tras ella como tantas veces lo había hecho mientras quedaba completamente embotado por el alcohol, pero cuando la tuvo cerca, y pudo darse cuenta que no desapareció. Ella estaba ahí con el y en ese momento su vida se volvió a iluminar, ella se había entregado a él, ella lo amaba y Terry no iba a perderla. Una tarde regresó a la taberna_

_¿Vienes a recuperarlo? – le dijo al hombre que un día le había quitado por una apuesta algo importante para él_

_Si… - Terry jugó y esta vez ganó_

_Recuperó el anillo y juró no volver a apostar. Corrió al cuartucho donde Candy lo esperaba, le hizo el amor, y mientras ella dormía él miraba el anillo, no era el que ella se merecía, se reprochaba, ella despertó y lo miro con amor, le preguntó que pasaba, que bien lo conocía, pero él le mintió, su orgullo podía mas, él le pidió que se casaran, ella aceptó, no le importó que el anillo no valiera nada, para ella valía mas una promesa de amor. Pero el no se sentía bien, ella se merecía lo mejor y él trabajaría por lograrlo. _

_ Fin del flash _

Terry al terminar su recuerdo, sintió algo caliente en su rostro, eran lágrimas, y con coraje se las limpió y arrojó la copa con whiskey que se acaba de servir y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ç

- ¿Por qué? ¿¿¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte??? ¡¡Como tú lo hiciste!!

Continuará...

HOLA CHICAS DESPUES DE ALGUNOS MESES ESTOY DE NUEVO PUBLICANDO, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO. OJALA PUEDA TRANSMITIRLES MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS ATRAVEZ DE CADA PARRAFO, Y QUE A PARTIR DE QUE LA TRAMA SIGA, ENTIENDAN A LOS PERSONAJES. TRATARE DE IR AL GRANO CON LA HISTORIA, DE NO DARLE TANTOS RODEOS, Y DE SOLO HACERLAS SUFRIR UN POQUITO JEJE

En este capitulo les muestro un poco de Candy y Terry ya saben que tiene un hijo, que se amaron, pero ahora falta descubrir ¿que fue lo que paso?.

Tratare de publicarles cada semana y espero recibir sus comentarios buenos o malos son bienvenidos porque ayudan a crecer.

Bueno me despido y un beso a mi sensei adorada y a mis amigas por motivarme a escribir y a todaaas las chicas que leyeron Lluvia de Noviembre espero no defraudarlas con este nuevo fic.

Un beso

Lulunov


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya Nunca Mas**

**Cap 2 **

_**Nueva Orleans... **_

Candy salió con Sean a la parte trasera de la casa, y caminaron un rato entre arboles, llegando finalmente junto al rio. El día estaba soleado, por lo que Candy no dudó en quitarse los zapatos y la mascada que llevaba en el cuello, para sentirse fresca, después se sentó sobre una piedra. Sean la observa y también se quitó los pequeños zapatos y se sentó junto a ella. Ella lo miró y como cómplices que eran, los dos sumergieron los pies en el agua, chapoteando. Sean estaba feliz.

Mami…

Dime mi amor - le dijo y de repente una libélula se le paraba en la nariz, logrando que hiciera bizcos

¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!! - rió Sean al ver la cara tan graciosa de su mamá

Mmm... ¿te estas riendo de mi jovencito? - fingiendo enojo

¡¡Es que se notan tus pecas mami!! ¡¡jajajajaajaja, mamá pecosa, jajajaajaja!! - Candy ante la ocurrencia de Sean no pudo evitar recordar a Terry y su cara se entristeció.

Mami ¿por qué te pones triste? Te prometo que no vuelvo a reírme de tus pecas… - le decía con inocencia mientras con sus manitas le acariciaba el rostro

No, no mi amor no estoy triste, y tu puedes reírte de mis pecas las veces que quieras - le sonrió con amor – creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa, aun tengo mucho que limpiar.

¡Yo te voy a ayudar!

¡Perfecto! – Candy se puso de pie y se colocó sus zapatos

Lo mismo hizo el pequeño y juntos tomados de la mano, regresaron a su casa.

_**Nueva York...**_

Terry después del ensayo regresó a su casa y se fue a su pequeño estudio. Tomó uno de sus viejos libros y al hojearlo apareció una fotografía. La vio con dolor

¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué…?

Sus ojos tenían tanto dolor, ese dolor que lo había convertido en un ser huraño y frio. Se sirvió una copa, y se fue sentar, en la otra mano seguía la fotografía, se bebió el trago de un golpe.

Te di todo ¿y todo para qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti? Si al final de cuentas no iba a tenerte – dijo con amargura

Después de un largo rato de limpiar, la tarde comenzaba a caer, Sean ya tenia sueño, después de darle de merendar y prepararlo para dormir, Candy lo llevó a la cama.

Descansa - le decía mientras le daba un beso

Te quiero mami - susurraba vencido por el sueño

Y yo a ti…

Lo cubrió y se marchó a su recamara se colocó su camisón y se sentó en la cama, su rostro se entristeció una vez mas al tomar entre sus manos el anillo que llevaba colgado en el cuello.

¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? - y comenzó a llorar.

Dos corazones que estaban separados, seguían latiendo el uno, por el otro, dos corazones que se habían separado por una mentira.

_ Flash Back _

_Terry amaba a Candy de eso no había duda, pero su orgullo era mucho, por lo que no podía soportar no tener nada que ofrecerle. No iba a pedir ayuda a su padre, el había decidido renunciar a todo lo relacionado con los Granchester._

_A pesar que la relación con su madre había mejorado, tampoco quería su ayuda, quería conseguir todo por si mismo. Por lo que la idea de regresar a Nueva York y recuperar su nombre se hacia mas y mas fuerte, aunque eso significara separarse de Candy una vez mas. No podia llevarla, no aún, por lo que tomo una decisión. Los dos estaban abrazados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Terry tenía la mirada perdida _

_¿Qué pasa Terry? Desde que salimos estas muy pensativo _

_Terry rompió el abrazo y camino un poco dándole la espalda, tomo aire y se giro. _

_Necesitamos hablar… - le tomó las manos, Candy lo veía fijamente, conocía esa mirada, y sabia que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar. _

_Pecosa, estuve pensando las cosas, y lo mejor es que regreses a Chicago _

_No entiendo, hace unas horas me pides que me case contigo ¿y ahora me dices que me marche a Chicago? ¿Acaso te arrepentiste? _

_¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! El que seas mi esposa es lo que mas deseo en este mundo, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni si quiera un techo decente donde llevarte _

_Eso a mi no me importa solo deseo estar contigo _

_Pero... a mi si Candy, necesito regresar a Nueva York, y recuperar mi nombre, mi trabajo para poder estar contigo _

_Candy le dio la espalda, conteniendo las lágrimas Terry se puso frente a ella y tomó su rostro en sus manos _

_Es solo por ti, porque tú te mereces todo en este mundo y yo quiero dártelo. Solo te pido un poco de tiempo pecosa.- Candy lo miro fijamente_

_No quiero perderte otra vez, no lo soportaría – su voz se quebraba_

_No me perderás - la abrazó -TE AMO, te amo tanto que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido _

_¿Prometes que volverás? _

_Te lo prometo - y la besó. _

_Esa tarde Candy y Terry tomaban caminos distintos._

_ Fin Flash Back _

¡¡Basta de llorar, tengo que ser fuerte!! - se repetía Candy limpiándose las lagrimas, tratando quizás en vano esfuerzo borrar esos recuerdos - En estos momentos lo único que debe importarme es mi hijo, si regresé a América fue por su bienestar, debo hacer a un lado tu recuerdo… - trataba de convencerse a si misma - tengo que conseguir un trabajo, lo poco que me queda a penas y alcanzara para un par de semanas.

Se recostó nuevamente y el sueño finalmente la venció

Al mismo tiempo, Terry se encontraba en el estudio, con miles de recuerdos en su mente

¡¡Al diablo voy a olvidarte, CANDICE WHITE VOY A OLVIDARTE!! – gritó haciendo a un lado la copa y la foto la dejó caer en un mueble cercano

Salió furioso en su auto, manejó hasta un bar cercano, se sentó en una mesa y pidió una botella, como si el alcohol mitigara su dolor. Estuvo así un buen rato cuando una mujer se acercó a él.

¿Puedo hacerte compañía? - preguntó

No creo ser buena compañía… - contestó, escuchándose la voz rasposa

Déjame decidir eso a mi – dijo con voz seductora, sonrió y se sentó junto a él

Él la observó era bella, realmente bella, estuvieron un rato bebiendo, de repente ella se comenzó a acercar descaradamente a el. Terry se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no la rechazó, ni se hizo a un lado, fijó su mirada y la atrajo hacia él, y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, pero de pronto el rostro de Candy apareció en su mente y se alejó bruscamente de la chica.

¿Que pasa?

¿Eh...? nada… - se puso de pie como pudo y arrojó unos billetes a la mesa y salio del lugar, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo perdiéndose en la penumbra de la noche.

Candy dormía cuando de pronto se sintió observada, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una sombra que poco a poco tomaba forma, y cuando pudo reconocer el rostro, el miedo se apoderó de ella.

¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mi?- le decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella

Candy estaba paralizada por el miedo, el hombre comenzó a acariciarla mientras le decía con lujuria

NUNCA VAS A ESCAPAR DE MI... ERES MIA… SOLO MIA…

¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! - gritó Candy al tiempo que despertaba toda agitada y el llanto nuevamente la invadía.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Suiza…

¿La encontraron? – preguntó con desesperación aquel hombre cuando vio entrar a otros hombres a la habitación.

No – contestó uno de ellos - cuando llegamos, ya no estaban, partió a América hace unas semanas…

¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! – aventó la mesa que estaba frente a él, tirando lo que estaba encima de ella y se acercó furioso al que le había contestado, lo tomó de las solapas - ¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER PERO ENCUENTRALA!!!

Vamos Amigo – se soltó del agarre - esa mujer es muy escurridiza, llevas más de un año buscándola, no entiendo tu terquedad…

¡¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MI!! ¿¿ELLA ES MIA ENITENDES?? ¡¡MIA!! Así que prepara todo porque partimos a América

¿¿Estás loco?? – le contestó el otro sorprendido - ¡América es muy grande!

Si, pero si esta en Estados Unidos la encontraré… - dijo con voz amenazante.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí toy de nuevo ahora con el segundo capitulo y cambiándole el nombre jejeje hay ustedes disculparan pero ps la neuronas a veces se atarugan y ps el único titulo que llego a mi cabeza fue Promesa de Amor pero después me di cuenta con ayuda de mis amigas ps me di cuenta que ni al caso el nombre por que esta historia no es rosa.

Bueno espero sus comentarios.

Y GRACIAS POR TOOOOOOOODOS LOS MENSAJES QUE ME DEJARON LAS QUIERO.

UN BESOTE A MI SENSEI GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO.

Lulù


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya nunca más**

**Capítulo 3**

_ Flash Back _

_Candy regreso a Chicago, Albert había desaparecido, estaba sola, habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había separado de Terry, y aun no tenia noticias suyas. Seguía ayudando al doctor Martin, una tarde cuando regresaba a su departamento se encontró con mucha propaganda donde requerían enfermeras voluntarias para la guerra, y recordó a Stear. Venia muy distraída cuando Neal la abordó_

_Hola Candy ¿por qué no subes? Te llevo a tu departamento…_

_No gracias – pese a la negativa, Neal se bajó del auto y la detuvo_

_No me rechaces mas Candice, tarde o temprano vas a estar conmigo – la tomó de un brazo_

_¡PRIMERO MUERTA! - lo apartó bruscamente de ella_

_¡¡TOMA!! - Neal estaba furioso, le arrojó un tabloide - ¡¡EL YA TE OLVIDÓ!! – se fue dejándola sola_

_Candy tomo el tabloide en sus manos y no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían._

_**GRAN NOTICIA**_

_**DESPUES DE DESAPARECER POR UNOS MESES EL ACTOR TERRECE GRANCHESTER, VUELVE AL TEATRO Y SE COMPROMETE OFICIALMENTE CON LA SEÑORITA SUSANA MARLOW.**_

_¡No, no! - Soltó el diario y comenzó a correr, llegó a su departamento y no podía parar de llorar - ¿PORQUE TERRY? ¿PORQUE ME ENGAÑASTE? _

_Se sentía burlada, furiosa, dolida, durante los días que siguieron, no salió de su departamento, esperaba que fuera un error, que él apareciera. Pero nada de eso pasó, a Candy ya nada le importaba y en medio de su tristeza, en un momento de desesperación por la decepción sufrida, se enroló como enfermera voluntaria, no podía ver a la cara a sus madres, a Archie, Annie, Patty, ALbert. Sentía que ya no valía nada, por lo que prefirió huir._

_Mientras que esto ocurría en Chicago en Nueva York..._

_Terry al regresar a Nueva York, tuvo que hablar con Robert, quien estaba muy molesto por la manera en que Terry se había marchado, por lo que no le regresó el protagónico._

_Si quieres regresar al teatro, tendrás que ganarte tu lugar nuevamente – le dijo_

_Lo acepto Robert, no volveré a fallarte - prometió_

_Eso espero…_

_Después fue a buscar a Susana,_

_¡Terry regresaste! ¡Sabía que no me abandonarías!_

_Susana tenemos que hablar… - su voz sonaba fría, impersonal_

_Cuando Susana encontró la mirada fría de Terry, supo que las cosas no estaban bien_

_¿Estuviste con ella todo este tiempo?- le preguntó con dolor_

_Si…_

_¿Como pudiste Terrece? – preguntó dolida - ¡Tu…! ¡¡TU PROMETISTE QUEDARTE CONMIGO!!_

_Si lo hice antes, fue porque ella me lo pidió, pero no puedo Susana, mi amor es de ella perdóname, voy a casarme con Candy…_

_¡¡No, NO PUEDES!!_

_Lo siento Susi, pero si me quedo contigo por deber, ninguno de los dos seriamos felices…_

_¡¡¡¡Vete!!!! – le gritó_

_Terry se marchó, en aquel momento se sentía liberado, y comenzó con más ahínco los ensayos, iba determinado a recuperar su lugar, tenia tanto que decirle a su pecosa, contarle sus logros hasta ahora, pero cuando escribía una carta..._

_Terrence… - lo interrumpió una voz_

_¿Qué pasa Robert?_

_Susana se intento suicidar…_

_¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_Su madre la encontró con las muñecas cortadas, está en el hospital_

_Demonios - Terry salió rumbo al hospital_

_Al llegar ahí, un escalofrío lo asaltó, sentía una opresión el volver a entrar a ese lugar, ya que de nueva cuenta, se encontraba en éste por esta chica que le había salvado la vida, entró con miedo a la habitación, Susana estaba con las muñecas vendadas, estaba muy pálida._

_¡¡Ya estará contento, por su culpa mi hija ya no quiere vivir!! – le reclamó la madre de ésta al entrar Terry a la habitación - ¿¿Acaso no entiende que usted tiene un deber con ella??_

_Terry solo apretó los puños, no era posible que estuviera pasando de nuevo, se acercó a la cama, Susana abrió los ojos_

_¡¡Terry!! – su mirada azul se iluminó - ¡¡sabia que no me dejarías!!_

_¿Por qué lo has hecho Susana? – nuevamente un frío en su voz, su mirada era de reprobación_

_¡¡Porque sin ti no quiero vivir, TE AMO!! _

_No Susana esto no es amor, el amor no se obliga, simplemente se da_

_¡¡YO ME SACRIFIQUE POR TI!!_

_Te lo agradeceré toda la vida, pero yo no lo pedí – su mirada no daba un solo calor_

_¿Vas a dejarme?_

_Nunca me has tenido, perdóname, pero esta vez no voy a caer en tu chantaje_

_Terry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, Susana al ver como se marchaba se llenó de rabia_

_¡¡¡Ella no te tendrá!!! ¿¿Me escuchas?? ¡¡¡No te tendrá!!! - lloraba_

_Terry se sentía mal por lo que Susana había hecho, pero no, en esta ocasión no iba a perder a Candy. Unos días después se enteró que Susana ya estaba en su casa, por lo que se sintió mas tranquilo, mientras seguía trabajando duro en el teatro._

_Vaya Granchester… por lo que veo, Marlowe no te dejará ir así de fácil – comentó irónica Karen_

_¿De que hablas? – preguntó sin entenderla_

_Mira… - ella le entregó un tabloide_

_¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! – dijo dando un golpe en una mesa cercana y salió furioso a buscarla. Llegó hasta la casa de Susana_

_¿¿¿COMO TE ATREVES A PUBLICAR ESTO??? ¿¿CON QUE DERECHO??_

_¡¡TU TIENES QUE ESTAR CONMIGO TERRY!! ¡¡SOLO QUE AUN NO LO ENTIENDES!!_

_¡¡NO!! ¡LA QUE NO ENTIENDE ERES TU, VOY A DESMENTIR ESTO!_

_¡SI LO HACES, LES DIRE A TODOS QUE ELEONOR BAKER ES TU MADRE!_

_¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! _

_Vamos Terry – ahora ella sonrió irónica - es un secreto a voces, y no creo que le convenga a tu madre se sepa esto, así que, piénsalo querido_

_Terry se sintió atado, salio furioso de ese lugar. Estuvo varios días pensando como salir de ese problema._

_¡Madre! ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Susana hablo conmigo… - le dijo_

_¿QUE?_

_Me ha dicho que si no te quedas a su lado… dirá que eres mi hijo…_

_Madre, voy a resolverlo – dijo con calma_

_Terry… hijo, escucha… - se acercó a él - es momento de que tu seas feliz, y esa mujer no va a impedirlo, así que seré yo quien anunciará que eres mi Hijo_

_¡¡ESTAS LOCA, PODRIA AFECTAR A TU CARRERA!! _

_Ya te sacrifiqué una vez por mi trabajo, no lo hare otra vez – le sonrió cariñosa_

_¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?_

_Si… muy segura… ahora, ve a buscar a Candy y explícale que todo esto es una patraña de Susana_

_¡Gracias Madre! _

_Esa misma noche Terry se fue a la estación, esperaba el tren a Chicago, el destino jugaba con esos dos corazones, él iba a buscarla y ella llegaba a Nueva York para abordar el barco que la llevaría lejos. Los dos estaban en el mismo lugar, pero no lo sabían, Terry abordó el tren y se marchó. Mientras que ella subía a un carruaje a las afueras de la estación._

_ Fin flash back _

Candy después de la pesadilla que tuvo, ya no durmió bien, se sentó en su cama.

¿Hasta cuando voy a dejar de tener miedo? - se abrazaba a sus piernas mientras recordó como empezó todo...

_ Flash Back _

_Tres años atrás… _

_Después de llegar a Nueva a York, inmediatamente se dirigió al puerto y abordó el barco, junto a otras mujeres y hombres, le asignaron su camarote._

_En el trayecto Candy no se sentía nada bien, cosa que le atribuyó al viaje. Al llegar a Gran Bretaña la llevaron con el resto de los voluntarios a los hospitales militares. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo espantoso que era la guerra, llegaban heridos, algunos mutilados, otros muertos, durante esa primera semana no durmió, y mucho menos comió, se la pasaba asistiendo en cirugía, o atendiendo a los que llegaban. Unos días después los alemanes estaban atacando ese frente, así que enviaban al ejercito Ingles a apoyarlos, Candy iba entre las enfermeras que ayudarían, se le había metido en la cabeza ayudar a cuantos pudiera, ya no pensaba en ella, parecía que le daba igual morir. Al llegar al frente, instalaron un hospital provisional, estarían a cargo 6 enfermeras y 3 cirujanos. Candy estaba sorprendida por todo el armamento, los aviones, los soldados._

_Candy, ya van a servir la comida, anda vamos - dijo Ema una de sus compañeras _

_SI voy_

_Candy tenía su comida, pero no la probaba, solamente la picaba_

_¿No vas a comer? - preguntaba Ema _

_No tengo apetito… - trató de sonreír_

_Pero si casi no has probado bocado, anda, come un poco, necesitas estar fuerte _

_De acuerdo - pero su estomago no tuvo la misma opinión y fue a vomitar detrás de unos árboles, de repente escuchó un ruido, volteó y vio que detrás de unos arbustos estaba saliendo humo, corrió hacia el lugar _

_¿Está bien? - preguntaba al soldado que estaba de espaldas a ella _

_Si, no se preocupe, estas cosas suelen pasarle a mis inventos - respondía el hombre al tiempo que se giraba _

_¡No puede ser posible! ¡¡Stear!!_

_¡¡No, no puede ser…!! ¡¡CANDY!! - Los dos se abrazaron _

_Pero, pero ¿qué haces tu aquí? _

_Pues seguí tu ejemplo… - dijo simplemente_

_¡¡ERES UN TONTO STEAR TODOS ESTAN TAN PREOCUPADOS POR TI!! - lo regañó y le dio un coscorrón_

_Los se sentaron tenían tanto que platicar. Candy no habló mucho de ella, no se sentía lista para hacerlo, en cambio le platicó de Patty y de Archie, cosa que lo alegraba mucho. Lamentablemente, los dos tenían que regresar a su lugar. Durante los días que siguieron Candy se sentía aún mal, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en ella, ya que había muchos heridos, Stear en medio de tanta tragedia la hacia reír con sus inventos, lo extrañaba tanto que se sentía aliviada de que estuviera con ella. Una tarde Candy fue a buscar a Stear, había conseguido algunas golosinas y quería compartirlas con el, pero en el trayecto se comenzó a marear. _

_¡No, no otra vez! - se repetía mientras buscaba donde apoyarse _

_¿QUIEN ANDA AHI? - se escuchó una voz ronca, Candy se quedo pasmada, frente a ella estaba un hombre cubierto solamente por un pantalón, estaba con media cara rasurándose, lo que la hizo sonrojarse._

_¡¡Lo siento!! - dijo mientras se giraba, aun estaba mareada, por lo que en cuanto quiso huir se desvaneció, el hombre la alcanzó a sujetar, y llevándola en brazos la llevó a su tienda que estaba cerca. Al recuperar la consciencia, descubrió unos ojos miel que la miraban fijamente _

_¿Qué pasó? - se incorporó lentamente _

_Es lo que quisiera saber yo, va me espía y luego se desmaya ¿qué clase de enfermera es usted? _

_¿Espiarlo?_

_Si – contestó secamente el hombre - comúnmente cuando alguien te observa detrás de unos arbustos se llama espionaje muñeca - trató de tocar su nariz _

_¡SE EQUIVOCA, YO NO LO ESPIABA! – se alejó de él_

_¿Ah no? ¡¡jajaja!! Vamos que no te de pena, yo entiendo que tantos hombres llamen tu atención y que por eso me espiabas - Candy estaba molesta, como era posible que ese hombre le dijera semejante tontería, se puso de pie. _

_Piense lo que quiera, no voy a perder mi tiempo con un hombre tan egocéntrico, tengo cosas mejores que hacer – diciendo esto se salió de la tienda _

_¡Hey espera! - la detuvo del brazo - se te olvida esto - le dijo entregándole las golosinas _

_Candy casi las arrebató marchándose, iba furiosa, cuando se encontró nuevamente con Stear_

_Candy ¿qué hacías en la tienda del Capitán? _

_Ese hombre es Capitán? _

_Si es el Capitán Lanrezac, ¿que paso? ¿Te hizo algo?_

_Eh, no, nada- Candy prefirió cambiar el tema- mira te traje esto _

_¡¡Wooowww golosinas!! ¡Hace tanto que no las como! _

_Mientras Stear se comía un caramelo, Candy estaba pensativa, había sacado cuentas y por sus síntomas sospechaba algo. _

_¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó éste interrumpiendo sus pensamientos _

_No, que podría pasarme - sonrió_

_No se, te veo demacrada, pálida, Ema dice que casi no comes y te ves cansada, la guerra esta acabando con tu sonrisa Candy ¿O fue Terry? - Candy al escuchar ese nombre que hace dos meses evitaba nombrar, sintió como si estrujaran su corazón _

_Candy… ¿qué fue lo que paso, para que decidieras venir a este horror? _

_¡Ay Stear! ¡ya no puedo, no puedo más! - Comenzó a llorar, ya no podía más con todo ese dolor en su pecho y le contó todo lo que pasó. Stear al escucharlo no podía creerlo, estaba furioso con Terry._

_¿¿PERO COMO PUDO HACERTE ESO?? Creí que realmente te amaba _

_Yo también lo creí, pero no fue así, se burló de mí… - la tenía abrazada _

_¡PERO QUE TIERNA ESCENA! - se escuchó una voz burlona - ¿así que tienes un romance con la chica Corwell? - Candy levantó el rostro y vio al mismo hombre de hace un rato _

_Capitán – se levantó Stear y presentó saludos al hombre - le presento a Candice White Andrey, mi prima _

_¿Tu prima? Gracias por la información soldado, pero ahora necesito que haga un vuelo de reconocimiento, vaya por la información con el General Haig - Stear tuvo que obedecer y se marchó dejando sola a Candy con el Capitán _

_Vaya, vaya, una niña rica en la guerra – dijo con sarcasmo - eso si que es grandioso ¿acaso se aburrió de las fiestas señorita? - Candy al escuchar el comentario se enfureció_

_¡¡Es usted un imbécil, para su información, SOY ENFERMERA TITULADA, Y NO NECESITO DE FIESTAS, AMO MI TRABAJO!!_

_¡¡BRAVO!! ¡¡LA SEÑORITA TIENE SU CARACTER JAJAJA!! - el Capitán sonreía Candy había llamado su atención _

_Candy se alejó furiosa Esa noche había luna llena, volvió a sacar cuentas, sus sospechas se estaban volviendo una realidad. _

"_Una semana más y nada... ¡Dios mío...! ¡Estoy, estoy embarazada! - pensaba cuando se escucharon gritos que la volvieron a la realidad, salió corriendo y vio como traían mas heridos _

_¡¡AYUDA!! - gritaba un soldado con otro a cuestas _

_¡Por aquí! - gritó Candy y cuando vio de quien se trataba se asustó - ¡¡STEAR!! _

_El avión de Stear había sido atacado, y él había sido herido_

_¡Stear mírame! - pedía Candy, él abrió los ojos trabajosamente_

_Can... Candy... ¡¡ahhhh duele...!! - se quejaba _

_¡Tranquilo Stear, vas a estar bien! - le dijo tranquilizándolo, mientras le descubría la herida, durante horas ella y el medico lo atendieron, estaba muy delicado_

_Necesitamos llevar a los heridos a un hospital, si los dejamos aquí se pueden infectar las heridas - le decía el medico _

_¿Y por qué no lo hacen? – preguntó Candy_

_Necesito la autorización del Capitán, pero conociéndolo no lo va a permitir…_

_¡¡Que dice!!_

_Candy escucha – le dijo el doctor serio - sé que es tu primo y que quieres que este bien, pero para el Capitán solo son una perdida de tiempo, siempre dice que si duran más de tres días pueden enviarlos al hospital, pues son fuertes y sobrevivirán. _

_¡¡ESE HOMBRE ME VA A ESCUCHAR!! - Salió furiosa de la tienda, estaba dispuesta a todo por salvar a Stear -¿Dónde esta el Capitán? - preguntó Candy a uno de los soldados _

_Lo siento señorita pero el Capitán está ocupado _

_¡¡NECESITO HABLAR CON EL!! – se le enfrentaba al soldado que le impedía el paso_

_¡¡PERO QUE ESCANDALO ES ESTE!! - apareció el Capitán _

_¡Tengo que hablar con usted!_

_¿Sobre que? _

_Escuche, debemos trasladar a los heridos a la ciudad, a un hospital _

_¡Pero que tontería es esa!_

_¡No es una tontería, están muy delicados y necesitan otro tipo de atención!_

_Lo siento, pero no se puede _

_¿¿ACASO NO ENTIENDE?? ¡¡SE ESTAN MUIRIENDO!!_

_La que no entiende es usted – contestó duro - si van a morir no es necesario que lo hagan en otro lugar, no voy a desperdiciar a mis hombres _

_¡¡NO PUEDE HABLAR DE ELLOS COMO OBJETOS, SON PERSONAS, ES MUY FACIL PARA USTED MANDARLOS AL FRENTE MIENTRAS SE QUEDA AQUI Y LOS MUEVE COMO PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ!! - Estaba realmente furiosa _

_¿¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES USTED PARA VENIR Y HABLARME ASI?- se le acercó tomándola del brazo _

_¡¡UNA PERSONA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR ESOS HOMBRES!! - señalaba el lugar donde estaba el improvisado hospital_

_¡¡EN ESE CASO REGRESE A CUIDARLOS, PORQUE NO SE MOVERAN DE AQUÍ!!_

_¡PERO…!_

_¡SAQUENLA DE AQUÍ! - le indicó a dos soldados _

_¡¡Suéltenme, yo puedo sola!! – caminó hasta donde estaba su tienda de campaña - NO, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE MUERAN, NO AQUI!!- se sentó en la orilla de su catre y comenzó a llorar - ¡esto es espantoso, muerte, sufrimiento! - se llevó las manos al vientre - ¡No puedo seguir aquí, no ahora que se que creces dentro de mi…! – dijo suavemente_

_Candy... – una voz interrumpió su monologo _

_Si… - volteó - dime Ema… - se limpiaba las lágrimas _

_Stear despertó y pregunta por ti… - Candy llegó hasta su primo _

_¡Hola! – se acercó a él - ¡que bueno que despertaste! - le sonreía mientras le tomaba la mano _

_¿Estoy... muy...mal? - preguntaba con una mueca de dolor _

_Eres fuerte Stear, solo tienes que resistir - le mentía sabia que si no se atendía en otro lado, la herida podría infectarse y causarle la muerte _

_EL Capitán se había quedado impactado por la manera en que Candy lo enfrentó, no entendía que le pasaba cuando la tenia cerca, había algo en esa enfermera que le hacia sentir diferente. Sus palabras retumbaban en su mente, por lo que decidió ir donde estaban los heridos. Cuando se acercó escucho como hablaba con Stear, por lo que no se movió. _

_Candy... si yo muero… dile a Patty que la amo, y que me perdone por hacerla sufrir…_

_No digas eso, tú vas a salir de esto y vas a reunirte con Patty _

_No soy tonto, y sé que estoy mal, llevo mas tiempo en esta guerra que tu, y he visto morir a mis compañeros _

_¡¡TU NO VAS A MORIR STEAR, VOY A SACARTE DE ESTE LUGAR, SOLO TIENES QUE AGUANTAR UN POCO, TIENES QUE PENSAR EN PATTY, EN ARCHIE EN LA TIA ABUELA!!_

_Tienes razón... vamos a salir de esto y regresaremos a Lakewood… _

_SI, Lo haremos te lo prometo, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero voy a sacarlos de aquí - EL Capitán entró, al escucharlo, callaron_

_Doctor Pierre, prepare a los heridos mas graves, vamos a evacuarlos _

_SI Capitán…_

_Asigne a un medico y a dos enfermeras para el traslado - indicó el Capitán viendo a Candy, quien en cuanto escuchó las órdenes dadas por éste, comenzó a preparar a Stear y a otros dos chicos graves, unos minutos después los comenzaron a subir a un vehiculo, en el cual subió un medico, luego Ema _

_Es hora de irte Candy - se despedía el doctor Pierre _

_Se equivoca doctor, ella se queda - contestó el Capitán, Candy lo vio sin entender nada _

_No me vea así enfermera, accedí a trasladar a los heridos, pero a cambio usted se queda _

_¿Puedo saber por que?_

_Usted dijo que haría cualquier cosa por sacarlos de aquí, bien, a cambio de su traslado, usted se queda – Candy no entendía._

_Por un momento creí que tenia corazón, pero no es así, solo le importa tener el poder, pero está bien, me quedaré - se acercó a Stear_

_Vas a estar bien, vas a un hospital - le decía al oído estaba dormido, le dio un beso y le colocó el crucifijo de la hermana María - él te cuidará - El vehiculo se fue. _

_¿Y quien la cuidara a usted? - preguntó el capitán reteniéndola del brazo_

_Sé cuidarme sola - se soltó y se marchó - El capitán sonrió _

_Cuando Candy se quedó sola un momento, por primera vez se sintió aterrada con la idea de permanecer ahí, y no por su vida si no por la de su hijo. _

_Vamos a estar bien, en cuanto pueda pediré mi traslado - trataba de darse valor _

_Los días que siguieron, no fueron fáciles, los bombardeos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, habían tenido más bajas, Candy se sentía cansada, ya estaba por cumplir los tres meses de embarazo, con miedo, y lo peor parecía que el Capitán Lanrezac disfrutaba haciéndole las cosas difíciles. Una noche mientras acomodaba los medicamentos con el doctor se escuchó una explosión cerca_

_Esto no me gusta - dijo el doctor Pierre - desde hace una semana se escuchan mas cerca, deberíamos evacuar, pero parece que el Capitán no se da cuenta _

_¿Cree que estemos en peligro?_

_Oremos por que no sea así…_

_De repente…_

_¡¡¡¡AYUDA!!!! – se escucharon los gritos del capitán con un chico en brazos, se escuchaban más gritos Candy y el doctor salieron _

_¡¡¡Por Dios!!! - exclamó Candy impresionada, al ver al soldado con el brazo mutilado - ¡Tranquilo, vas estar bien! - Se escucharon mas explosiones, El capitán colocó al chico en uno de los catres, Candy corrió hasta donde estaban los utensilios para a tenderlo _

_¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntaba el Capitán, era la primera vez que le veía preocupación en el rostro _

_Si… - pero de pronto un ruido ensordecedor, todo pasó en cámara lenta un gran destello y una fuerza que los arrojo al piso, todo estaba oscuro. El capitán abrió los ojos, el brazo le dolía, miro a su alrededor todo estaba destruido _

_¡¡Candy!! - recordó que estaba frente a ella y a tientas la buscó, cuando la sintió, se acercó a ella y la sacó de ese lugar. Estaba inconsciente, por lo que la tomó en brazos, aún se escuchaban explosiones. _

_¿Capitán está bien? – se acercó un soldado - ¡¡Si, Rápido que se alisten salimos de aquí en un 15 minutos!! - gritó el capitán - ¡¡cof, cof, cof!! - La recostó un momento en el piso - ¡Hey tranquila, vas a estar bien! - Le decía a la rubia - ¡BUSQUEN AL DOCTOR PRONTO! - Candy abrió los ojos_

_¿Qué… qué pasó? - se tocaba la cabeza que tenia una herida _

_Nos atacaron ¿Crees que puedas caminar? _

_Si - la ayudó a levantarse _

_¡Capitán aquí estoy! - decía el medico_

_¡Revísela! - y se alejó a preparar la evacuación _

_Candy déjame revisarte… - iba a comenzar a curar la herida de la cabeza_

_Doctor, espere… tengo que confesarle algo…_

_¿Que pasa? _

_Estoy embarazada… - lo dijo casi susurrante_

_¿¿Qué estás diciendo??? Pero ¿cómo has venido a parar a este lugar en tu estado? ¡¡Eres una inconsciente!! _

_¡No, no entiende! Lo descubrí el día que se llevaron a Stear, y usted sabe que no me permitieron irme, estoy asustada… _

_Tranquila – el doctor la abrazó - vamos a irnos de este lugar, y en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar seguro pediré tu traslado _

_Gracias…_

_¡¡VAMONOS!! – se escuchó el grito del capitán En medio de la noche comenzaron la evacuación tenían que llegar a un lugar seguro, y eso quedaba a dos días de camino por el bosque._

Continuara...

AQUÍ TIENEN UN CAPITULO MAS Y A PETICION DE MUCHAS CHICAS ESTA VEZ LO DEJE MAS LARGO JEJE.

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO PRONTO ABRAN EL CCFICS 15 PARA JUNTAR TODOS LOS CAPITULOS.

ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA TRAMA, ¿SERA NEAL? ¿Qué PASO CON TERRY? SON PREGUNTAS QUE SE RESOLVERAN MUY PRONTO.

GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS QUE HAN DADO UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

GRACIAS A MIS AMIGAS JENNY, DIANA, AKANE POR LAS PORRAS Y SOBRE TODO A LIZZY POR GUIARME POR EL CAMINO DE LOS FICS, APRENDO MUCHO DE TI AMIGA.

BUENO LAS DEJO PORQUE ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION Y ESTOY POR TERMINAR EL CAP 9.

UN BESO

LULUNOV


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya nunca más**

**Capitulo 4**

CHICAS ESTE CAPITULO SOLO SE HABLA DEL PASADO, LO QUE OCURRIO MIENTRAS ELLA ESTABA EN LA GUERRA Y COMO DOUGLAS ENTRA FINALMENTE A SU VIDA.

_La travesía comenzó por el bosque, habían caminado por horas…_

_Tomaremos un descanso - indicó el capitán _

_Todos buscaron un lugar para descansar, realmente se les notaba cansados. Candy no se veía bien._

_Siéntate, te hará bien descansar un poco - le dijo el doctor Pierre_

_Gracias – respondió sentándose a los pies de un árbol, y veía al doctor, era un señor regordete, le recordaba al doctor Martín, solo que éste era un poco mayor_

_Había mucho silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento y las hojas que caían de los árboles. Candy sentía la mirada del Capitán a lo lejos, pero no le dio importancia, solo pensaba en salir de ahí pronto y estar a salvo. De pronto se escucharon disparos vio como un soldado caía al piso muerto, todos comenzaron a disparar, por primera vez el pánico se apoderó de ella y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque al igual que el resto, pero presa del miedo tomó otro camino, corrió, corrió hasta que ya no pudo mas, se detuvo, estaba muy agitada, ya no escuchó disparos, miraba a todos lados, pero no vía a nadie._

_Mientras tanto, el capitán se reunía con sus hombres, habían podido repeler el ataque. El doctor Pierre no encontraba a Candy y se preocupó_

_Sigamos el camino - índico el capitán _

_¡Espere! - llegó corriendo el doctor hasta él – ¡Candy no está!_

_¿¿Cómo que no esta??_

_Cuando comenzaron los disparos la perdí de vista _

_Soldado ¿han visto a la enfermera Candy? _

_¡No, no señor!_

_¡Déjeme ir a buscarla! - pidió el doctor _

_¡Soldado! – sin hacer caso a las palabras del doctor, ordenó al aludido - sigan ustedes, yo los alcanzaré después…_

_Lo acompaño - dijo el medico _

_No, iré solo yo, bastante tendré que cuidar a uno, no podré cuidarle también a usted, váyase – ordenó con voz fuerte_

_Gracias Capitán – el doctor dijo_

_EL capitán sin contestar, se internó en el bosque _

_Debo estar loco para quedarme a buscar a una enfermera - se decía a sí mismo _

_Caminó un buen tramo, cuando escuchó unos ruidos, poniéndose alerta, se puso detrás de unos arbustos y vio un soldado enemigo. _

_Candy había seguido caminando sin saber bien hacia donde dirigirse, cuando de repente, frente a ella estaba un soldado enemigo, que le apuntaba y le hablaba, pero ella no entendía lo que éste le decía, ella trataba de hacerse entender con su propio idioma, le pedía que no la lastimara, pero el soldado le gritaba y después se escuchó un disparo y vio como el soldado caía al piso, se quedo inmóvil, muerta de miedo. _

_Candy ¿estás bien? - se le acercó Lanrezac que había seguido al soldado y al ver como le apuntaba a Candy no dudo y le disparó, ella no respondía seguía paralizada_

_¡Hey mírame! ¿estás bien? - la tomó por los hombros _

_Candy sin poder articular palabra, solamente se abalanzó a él, abrazándolo y comenzó a llorar, el capitán Lanrezac sin poder explicar lo que sintió, solamente atinó a rodearla con sus brazos _

_Tranquila, ya pasó…- la consolaba, la sentía tan frágil, le tomó sin pensar el rostro con una mano - no voy a dejar que nada te pase te lo prometo - Candy ante ese contacto se separó de él y bajó la mirada - Es mejor alejarnos de aquí, vámonos _

_Los dos continuaron caminaron, el siguiente puesto ya no estaba muy lejos, comenzó a llover, Candy comenzó a temblar._

_Toma - le dio su chaqueta - Descansaremos un poco aquí, te ves muy pálida _

_Gracias…_

_Se sentaron bajo unas rocas para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia, ninguno decía nada _

_Capitán yo… _

_Douglas, mi nombre es Douglas – le dijo mientras revisaba su arma _

_Yo quería… quiero disculparme por haber huido de esta forma pero... me asusté…_

_Tranquila, suele pasar esto de la guerra no es fácil…_

_Silencio otra vez, poco a poco el cansancio y el frío fue venciendo a Candy que sin darse cuenta, fue recostándose poco a poco en el hombro de Douglas, el cual también se quedó dormido_

_El capitán Lanrezac estaba dormitando, pero hombre de acción que era, cualquier ruido anormal lo ponía alerta, sintió como el sueño de la enfermera era inquieto, la escuchó respirar agitadamente, también estaba balbuceando, se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente, tenía fiebre. _

_No… cumpliste tu… promesa… - Candy deliraba y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - ¡mi bebe! ¡Tengo que proteger a mi bebe! - se comenzaba a agitar más - ¡¡los disparos, no!! ¡¡ NOOOO!! – gritó_

_Tranquila… - comenzó Douglas a hablar con ella con voz tranquila - estás a salvo - la rodeó con sus brazos sin entender el motivo, y la trató de calmar - ¿bebe? – dijo desconcertado - ¿a qué se refiere? -puso su mano en la frente -¡¡Diablos!! ¡Cómo hacerle para que te baje la fiebre! _

_Sin dudarlo entonces, la tomó en brazos, tenia que llevarla a territorio seguro para que la atendieran _

_- Mi… bebe… - entre murmullos Candy balbuceaba_

_Douglas caminó con aquella carga, hasta que pudo ver los colores de su compañía, por fin había llegado a un lugar seguro, aquel lugar estaba instalado la mayor concentración de fuerzas de soldados enviados, era un lugar un tanto grande, había diferentes compañías, además de contar con un hospital temporal, estaban también congregados miembros de alto rango._

_¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó un soldado _

_¡El capitán Lanrezac! - se identificó y lo dejaron pasar, Inmediatamente la llevó a que la atendieran, el capitán se quedo en el pasillo esperando, no entendía por que la preocupación por esa chica, pero necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. Pero sus superiores le llamaron por lo que tuvo que dejarla. _

_Unas horas después la fiebre había cedido, Stear llegó hacia ella en muletas ya que le habían avisado de su llegada y desde entonces, no se separó de ella. Por fin abrió los ojos, Y no reconoció el lugar, pero si a Stear _

_¿Qué sucedió? _

_No sé muy bien que ocurrió, pero lo que importa es que por fin despertaste – le sonrió, ella se sentó en la cama, y bajo la mirada - ¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿tan mal me veo con muletas? – bromeaba_

_No, al contrario se te ve muy bien y eso me alegra mucho, de verdad Stear _

_Pues tienes que alegrarte porque en cuanto se pueda tu y yo regresaremos a América, imagina nuestro retorno, ¡jajaja! La tía abuela nos retará - Stear estaba feliz de verdad que quería regresar a su patria - ¿Qué te parece? Regresaré con una cicatriz que no fue por mis inventos_

_Stear… – Candy no festejaba de la misma manera que él, al contrario estaba seria, preocupada - yo no voy a regresar a América- dijo bajando la mirada y apretando la sabana con su mano _

_¿Qué estás diciendo? _

_NO puedo regresar… porque... yo…_

_Me asustas…_

_Stear… yo… - en su mirada se veía la preocupación – estoy… ¡estoy embarazada!_

_¡¡...!!_

_¡Yo... no puedo regresar, no podría ver a la cara a mis madres, a los Andrey les fallé!_

_¡No digas eso, tú no le has fallado a nadie!_

_¡Fui tan tonta! ¡Se burló de mí! - las lagrimas le cayeron por sus mejillas- ¿Cómo pude creer en él? ¿Cómo? _

_Creíste porque lo amas - Stear se subió a la cama apoyado por las muletas y la rodeó con sus brazos_

_Ahora tenemos que pensar en ese bebe que viene en camino _

_Después de que Douglas termino de atender la llamada de sus superiores, se regresó rápidamente a saber por la situación de aquella enfermera rubia, iba a acercarse donde estaba ella cuando escuchó voces hablando, se detuvo escuchando parte de la conversación. _

"_¡Esta embarazada!" - la noticia lo dejó sumamente impactado, sin saber qué hacer, si acercarse a hablar con ella, o no, no supo qué pensar, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se fue. _

_Candy y Stear, ajenos a que alguien más había escuchado su conversación continuaban hablando._

_Gracias Stear – dijo tratando de sonreír _

_¿Sabes que haremos? – le dijo él tratando de animarla - Lo primero que haremos, será pedir tu baja, y buscar un lugar seguro donde puedas estar _

_¿Crees que exista algún lugar seguro? Muero de miedo por mi bebe, no quiero que nada le pase…_

_Encontraremos un buen lugar, no te preocupes - Se abrazaron nuevamente _

_Los días pasaron y Douglas no se había acercado a ella, no sabia el motivo, pero el saber que estaba embarazada algo cambio en el, sentía celos, celos de saber que le pertenecía a otro. Candy había ido a tramitar su baja _

_Pronto saldremos de aquí mi amor - se tocaba el vientre cuando vio a Douglas, se acercó a él, quería darle las gracias por haberla ayudado - Buenas tardes _

_Buenas tardes _

_Quería agradecerle que me trajera hasta aquí…_

_No tienes nada que agradecer... - le dijo con indiferencia dándole la espalda_

_Bueno… - no sabía que más decirle, la actitud del hombre no le permitía decir más – Permiso… - comenzó a retirarse al ver la reacción de él_

_¡Espera...! – su voz sonó fuerte, Candy se detuvo_

_¿Si? - Se dio media vuelta_

_¿¿Cómo es que tu esposo te permitió venir a la guerra?? – la voz del capitán era de trueno_

_¿Es… esposo? _

_¡Vamos no lo niegues, se que estas embarazada Candy! – ella abrió enormemente los ojos - ¡ESO, ESO ES ALGO QUE NO LE INCUMBE! – iba a retirarse_

_¡Te equivocas! - la detuvo del brazo - ¡¡Me incumbe por que por lo menos yo arriesgué mi vida por ti, mientras tu esposo esta lejos de aquí!! - su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Candy, ella ante ese contacto caminó hacia atrás_

_¡¡Ya te lo agradecí!! ¿Qué más quieres? – se soltó_

_¡Que me digas por que ocultaste que estabas casada! ¿Por qué si esperas un hijo aceptaste enrolarte? - En la voz del hombre había celos, coraje - ¿¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LLEGASTE A MI VIDA SI LE PERTENECES A OTRO?? - en los ojos de Douglas había furia Candy no sabia que hacer, estaba ahí frente a el, esa furia le recordaba unos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Douglas se acerco mas - ¿¿No te das cuenta de que me importas?? ¡¡Solo responde!! ¿Cómo es que te permitió venir a este infierno?_

_El ambiente en aquel espacio estaba cargado de tensión, Candy aún no podía tratar de comprender lo que el capitán Larenzac le estaba diciendo, aquel reclamo no lo podía comprender ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello?_

_Capitan Lanrezac el comandante quiere hablar con usted _

_Un soldado los había interrumpido, fue entonces que Candy aprovechó para alejarse, no sabia que hacer, solo quería alejarse de todo. _

_Por su parte Douglas había recibido órdenes de salir en un par de días para combatir, así que antes de partir necesitaba hablar con ella._

_¿Candy podríamos charlar? – la abordó_

_Candy lo miró dudando si hablar con él o no, pero conociendo también el carácter de aquel hombre decidió contestarle._

_¿Sobre que? No creo que usted y yo tengamos algo de que hablar… – la voz de la rubia sonaba impersonal_

_Sobre lo imbécil que me porte el otro día… - no parecía verse tan apenado_

_No quiero hablar de eso… – Candy desvió la mirada_

_Te estoy pidiendo una disculpa… - dijo el hombre_

_De acuerdo, la acepto…_

_En un par de días… - continuó diciendo él - …me voy a combate y supongo que a mi regreso ya no estarás aquí, ya que todos los heridos serán evacuados ya, los enviarán a la ciudad… sé que es algo completamente fuera de lo normal, pero… quisiera… me gustaría que aceptaras una invitación a cenar conmigo en mi carpa…_

_Yo... -Dudo en la respuesta pero el había a pesar de su pésimo carácter salvado la vida - de acuerdo… acepto… _

_Ya casi caía la noche cuando Candy llegó a la carpa del capitán Lanrezac, se había cambiado el uniforme que usaba siempre con otro igual, ya que ropa de civil no llevaba realmente, solo se había peinado quitándose la cofia, un poco apenada entró al espacio del capitán, observando que éste ya estaba ahí esperándola, se había el también dado un baño y se había cambiado poniéndose un uniforme limpio, le daba un buen aspecto, miró que en una mesa, estaba dispuesto el servicio para dos personas._

_Gracias por venir… - le dijo él_

_Candy solo sonrió, él le abrió una silla que aceptó sentándose, él se sentó frente a ella._

_Espero que te guste esta cena, como verás no hay algo muy elaborado – comentó_

_Lo entiendo, no se preocupe…_

_Pareciera que el capitán estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para tratar de animar el momento, ya que platicaron de varios temas haciendo que Candy se sintiera un poco mejor e hiciera comentarios también, todo había estado tranquilamente._

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – parecía algo dudoso_

_Dígame…_

_¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo? _

"_¡Dios!" – pensó Candy, lo miró, estaba quizás en su derecho de no contestar, pero, levantó su cabeza - Voy a cumplir 4 meses…_

_Vaya... – notó que el hombre se desconcertó - ¿y tu marido lo sabe? – Candy fue entonces que bajó la vista -Perdona no quería incomodarte con mis preguntas_

_-No tengo esposo – volvió a levantar su cabeza con desafío tratando de contener las lágrimas - mi hijo solo me tiene a mi…_

_Douglas ante tal revelación, no supo explicar lo que sintió, algo dentro de él comenzó a inundar todo su ser, ya no hizo más preguntas, cambió el tema y continuaron con lo que restaba de la cena,, después la llevó cerca del lugar donde estaba su carpa, no se acercaron más, ya que el lugar lo compartía con otra enfermera y no quería que hubiera habladurías._

_Gracias por la cena… - dijo ella_

_Gracias a ti por aceptar, supongo que esta es la despedida_

_Si, creo que así es _

_Te deseo lo mejor – dijo él_

_Y yo a ti…_

_Douglas comenzó a caminar alejándose, y Candy a su vez también se encaminó a su carpa, pero cuando Candy llegaba casi para abrir la cortina de ésta, fue detenida por una mano que la jaló a un extremo de la carpa, para evitar que los miraran o escucharan. _

_¿Que sucede? – preguntó desconcertada - ¿Capitán Lanrezac?_

_¡Escúchame Candy! – le pidió soltándola - Sé que soy un imbécil, con mal carácter y que no me conoces, pero me en este tiempo me enamoré de ti, y yo... ¡¡CANDY CASATE CONMIGO!!_

_¿Qué dice? - la confesión de Douglas la hizo estremecerse, era verdad que tenía un pésimo carácter y que no lo conocía pero inexplicablemente había algo en el le atraía, tal vez inconscientemente, le hacía recordar a cierto chico rebelde del San Pablo _

_¡Que quiero que seas mi esposa, déjame ser el padre de tu hijo! - se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos - escucha Candy pasado mañana parto a combate y si todo sale bien, en tres semanas estaré de regreso y podré dejar este maldito infierno, podemos irnos de aquí y comenzar una vida juntos. Sé que no me amas, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar, estoy dispuesto a ser un padre para tu hijo y darle mi nombre… les ofrezco protección, un hogar, piénsalo y mañana vendré por una respuesta… promete que lo vas a pensar _

_Candy estaba muy confundida, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta y solo atinó a decir _

_Yo... yo lo pensaré Douglas - sonrió y se alejó_

_Candy entró a su tienda de campaña, se acostó para dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a la proposición hecha por el capitán, jamás lo hubiera imaginado de él, tenía sus dudas, no sabía si aceptar o no su proposición, su cabeza era todo un caos, casi no durmió, diversas imágenes en donde aparecía Terry que le hicieron morder su mano para evitar un llanto, así la sorprendió la mañana, dando vueltas y vueltas su mente, se levantó y se vistió con su uniforme blanco, se peinó y puso su cofia, salió hacia fuera, apenas algunos soldados estaban ya en actividades._

_Y al observar todo, se dio cuenta del panorama, soldados por todos lados, muerte, sufrimiento, heridos, no, no quería eso para su hijo, tenia que ser realista ella sabia que una madre soltera no era bien visto ante la sociedad, pensó en el rechazo que sufrió ella al ser huérfana y en el mismo Terry en su condición de bastardo, Douglas le ofrecía un apellido para su hijo, y alejarlos de ese lugar, atrapada en sus pensamientos, apareció Stear _

_Hola, buenos días… _

_Buenos días Stear…_

_¿Has desayunado ya? – la rubia negó con la cabeza – vamos… - el iba ayudado con las muletas_

_Los dos llegaron al comedor y desayunaron, Stear al enterarse de su embarazo estaba muy al pendiente de ella, trataba de buscar una solución no quería que ella estuviera mas en ese lugar, y no podía convencerla de regresar a América. _

_Tengo algo que decirte Stear… - la voz de ella sonaba extraña, casi no había tocado su desayuno_

_¿Qué pasa? – Stear la miró con extrañeza, sentía que algo le sucedía a Candy_

_El Capitán Lanrezac, Douglas, me pidió que me case con él… y yo... voy a aceptar _

_¿¿¿Qué??? – casi aventó los platos que estaban enfrente de él - ¿¿Estás loca?? ¡¡No lo conoces!! _

_Stear lo se, pero es buena persona, me salvó la vida y me ofrece un futuro lejos de este infierno para mi hijo…_

_¡¡No, Candy!! – la interrumpió - ¡¡no lo amas, ni siquiera lo conoces!! _

_Él sabe que no lo amo… - dijo quizás tratando de convencerse a si misma - ¡¡mi alma le pertenece a otro!! – lo miró con determinación - ¡¡Pero lo único que me importa es mi hijo, no voy a permitir que sufra como yo lo hice!! Ya tome la decisión y con o sin tu apoyo me casaré con Douglas _

_El ambiente fue tenso, Candy le sostuvo la mirada a Stear que le daba de enojo, él pareciera no poder más, se levantó y salió del lugar, dejando a una Candy completamente desconcertada y dolida por su reacción._

_A la mañana siguiente Candy fue con Douglas, Stear veía con un dolor a lo lejos de como él la estrechaba y entendió que ella ya le había dicho que aceptaba ser su esposa. _

_Candy… ¿Qué has hecho? – murmuró y se fue_

_Douglas arregló en un rato todo para casarse en aquel lugar, que contaba con un párroco en una carpa que hacía las funciones de capilla, había hablado con él, quien aceptó casarlos_

_Esa tarde fue a buscarla para decirle que todo estaba listo, ella fingía estar segura de la decisión que acaba de tomar, pero si aun le quedaba alguna duda la ignoraba por su hijo, era lo único que le importaba. Ema iba a ser su dama de honor._

_Candy estaba pensativa, aun tenia el anillo que Terry le había dado lo veía y lo apretó con sus manos_

"_Hoy comienzo una nueva vida, una vida donde tu quedas fuera TERRECE GRANCHESTER, voy a olvidarte"- lo dijo como si tratara de sonar convincente, miró por última vez el anillo con un dejo de tristeza, después lo guardó en una pequeña cajita._

_Candy se preparó para la boda, su vientre ya se notaba un poco, Ema le ayudó en su arreglo, usó un uniforme que estaba nuevo, lamentablemente en aquel remoto lugar no contaba con un vestido adecuado para casarse, pero no importaba pensó, Ema la peinó y Candy se veía realmente bella, después juntas fueron al la iglesia, Douglas ya la esperaba cuando Stear apareció. _

_¿Puedo entregarte? – le dijo sonriendo a modo de disculpa_

_¡¡Stear!! – a ella se le iluminaron los verdes ojos y mostró una amplia sonrisa_

_No estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones, pero ¿recuerdas que te hicimos una promesa? Y esta es de cuidarte, protegerte y apoyarte en todo… además eres la prima que más quiero…- le ofreció el brazo _

_¡Stear! – en sus verdes ojos aparecieron unas cortinas cristalinas - Gracias - le dio un beso en la mejilla _

_Douglas no muy lejos de ahí vio aquellas demostraciones entre su próximamente esposa y aquel hombre que a pesar de ser su primo, no le gustaba verlo cerca de ella, sus ojos se endurecieron al presenciarlo._

_Stear entregó a Candy al Capitán Douglas Lanzerac, el párroco los casó en una sencilla ceremonia, después Douglas de asegurarse de que Candy estaría bien instalada pronto en la ciudad capital de aquel lugar, partió._

_Continuara…_

_Vaya si que me sorprende todo los capítulos que llevo escritos la inspiración me llego y en parte se los debo a todas ustedes chicas, por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, les agradezco mucho cada comentario._

_Lizzy muchas gracias por darme la mano y guiarme por el camino de los fics, ha sido maravilloso aprender de ti._

_Un beso a todas y esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: Este fic puede contener un tema algo fuerte, que puede ofender a algunas personas, sírvase de abstenerse si es necesario**

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 5**

_**NUEVA YORK…**_

_Terry se encontraba en Nueva York bebiendo, para olvidarla, ahí solo frente a la ventana recordó como en cuanto pudo salio corriendo a buscarla a Chicago, tenía que aclararle que todo había sido una farsa de Susana, pero cuando llego a su departamento se encontró con el portero._

_¿Busca a alguien señor? _

_¿Eh? Si, yo busco a la señorita Candy White_

_La señorita Candy ya no vive aquí, hace dos días que se marchó _

_¿A dónde, no lo sabe? _

_No, no lo sé, tal vez regresó con su familia_

_Terry tomó un carruaje y se fue directo a la Mansión, fue recibido por los sirvientes que lo llevaron a la biblioteca, daba vueltas por todos lados, cuando la puerta se abrió, solo vio como algo se le venia encima a golpes, era Archie que al enterarse que él estaba ahí no pudo contener su furia. _

_¡¡Archie detente!! - se escuchó la voz de Albert, Pero Archie no escuchaba, Albert, así que trató de dominarlo por la espalda _

_¿¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA CORWELL?? -decía Terry limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio_

_¿¿Qué me pasa?? - Archie forcejeaba para librarse de Albert-Suéltame, _

_¡Contrólate Archibald! Necesito hablar con Terry - Albert lo libero y Archie con rabia le arrojo una nota de Candy _

_¡¡ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA, SIEMPRE QUE APARECES EN LA VIDA DE CANDY SUFRE Y TE JURO QUE SI ALGO LE PASA TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!! - salió de la biblioteca dejándolos solos, azotando la puerta_

_¿¿VOLUNTARIA?? ¡¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA!! - Terry no podía creerlo_

_¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que tomara esa decisión? _

_Terry le contó lo sucedido, omitiendo que ella se entrego a el, ante todo era un caballero _

_¡Tenemos que encontrarla!_

_Los dos salieron inmediatamente rumbo a Nueva York, fue durante el trayecto que Albert le contó sobre su verdadera identidad, ahora Terry entendía muchas cosas y estaba agradecido con su amigo por ayudar a Candy. _

_Al llegar a Nueva York se encontraron con la noticia de que el barco ya había zarpado y aún no ubicaban en que parte de Europa estaría Candy._

_Las semanas pasaron Terry estaba desesperado, Albert mediante sus influencias trataba de saber algo, pero no pudo conseguir gran cosa._

_Terry no quería perder a Candy, así que sin dudarlo compró un boleto en el barco siguiente, el Luisiana, en él, llegaría a Europa y la buscaría. Estaba en su departamento empacando, su madre estaba con él_

_¡¡Hijo por dios, piensa las cosas, ni siquiera sabes donde esta!! _

_¡No me importa si tengo que buscarla debajo de las piedras, voy a encontrarla y explicarle todo! - metía la ropa en una maleta sin ni siquiera verla_

_¡¡Terry sé que la amas, pero es muy peligroso viajar en estos momentos a Europa, tu has visto los comunicados, por favor hijo!!- Eleanor realmente estaba preocupada por su hijo_

_Prefiero morir buscándola, a quedarme aquí sentado - y diciendo esto le dio un beso a su madre - voy a estar bien madre - se marchó _

_Terry abordó el barco, la travesía fue tranquila los primeros días, pero una tarde mientras estaba en su camarote se escuchó una explosión y todo tembló, algo lo había golpeado haciendo que una oscuridad lo envolviera._

_Un rato después, cuando volvió en si vio todo lleno de humo le costaba respirar salio a la borda, y son asombro miró que habían bombardeado el barco, todos corrían, después hubo una explosión más y cayó al agua, después todo se puso negro. _

_En América la noticia estaba en todos los diarios _

EL LOUSIANA FUE BOMBARDEADO

_Era el encabezado de los periódicos_

_¡¡¡DIOS MIO TERRY IBA EN ESE BARCO!!! - gritó Eleanor _

_Robert se encargó de la búsqueda ahora en los sobrevivientes rescatados, los cuales llegaron días después al puerto, ahí él la llevó hasta donde estaban los pasajeros que habían sobrevivido, al llegar buscaron en la lista y ahí estaba el de su hijo. _

_Terry estaba delicado, por el impacto de la explosión sufrió varias heridas y durante el traslado a Nueva York sufrió una infección, estuvo varios días inconsciente y su recuperación fue lenta fue por ese motivo no pudo llegar a Europa para encontrar a Candy…_

_**Francia...**_

_Las semanas trascurrieron, Candy ya lucia su vientre, pasaba tiempo con Stear que tramitaba sus papeles pues lo habían dado por muerto, una de esas tardes le llegó la noticia de que Douglas había vuelto, y que estaba herido. Al parecer habían sufrido una emboscada, y él fue el único que sobrevivió, tenía una herida de bala en el brazo y una más en el rostro, estuvo varios días en el hospital, los cuales Candy permaneció a su lado. _

_Una mañana candy le curaba la herida, él tenía el torso desnudo, no podía negar que era muy atractivo, pero no entendía porque evitaba su contacto._

_Douglas al verla ahí a su lado, tan hermosa, la deseaba mas, deseaba tanto hacerla su mujer, pero tal parecía que ella no pensaba lo mismo, pues cuando la tuvo cerca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó, pero ella sutilmente se separó._

_¿Que pasa? – preguntó serio._

_Nada, solo que alguien puede entrar… _

_¡Parece que olvidas que eres mi esposa! _

_Yo... –_

_No te preocupes, entiendo que debo de ser repugnante con esta cicatriz – frunció el ceño_

_No, no es eso - Candy puso su mano en su rostro dulcemente - solo dame un poco de tiempo, por favor – Douglas al sentir sus manos, se estremeció, realmente se había enamorado de ella - De acuerdo te daré tiempo _

_Unos días después, Candy estaba muy sonriente con Stear, Douglas los vio desde la ventana y se llenó de celos, celos de que estuviera con él, sonriéndole, la quería solo para él, Candy se despidió de Stear y fue con Douglas _

_Hola, mira lo que Stear me acaba de dar, el primer obsequio para el bebe - le mostraba un osito con los ojos chuecos _

_Ah… - contestó con indiferencia fingiendo que leía el diario_

_¿Pasa algo? _

"_Si, no quiero que nadie se te acerque" – pensó esto último pero le respondió - ya tengo todo listo partimos esta noche a Suiza _

_Creí que seria dentro de dos semanas – ella dijo no muy convencida_

_Pues pude arreglar mis asuntos y nos vamos esta noche _

_Pero tengo que preparar todo…_

_No es necesario, allá te compraré todo lo que necesites _

_Le avisaré a Stear _

_No te preocupes… yo le avisare _

_Douglas preparó todo y no tenía intención de decirle nada a Stear, regresó por Candy que se despedía de Ema. _

_Llegaron a la estación, todo estaba lleno de niebla, el ambiente era frio, Douglas iba enfundando en un traje con una gabardina, realmente se veía apuesto, por su parte Candy traía un abrigo donde le disimulaba su estado por lo holgado de la prenda_

_Es mejor que abordemos el tren – la apuró_

_Pero Stear no llega... no entiendo - veía a todos lados _

_Tal vez se le presentó algo _

_No, él no es así…_

_Vamos Candy, cuando lleguemos a Suiza le mandas una carta - la rodeo con los hombros guiándola al tren cuando se escuchó una voz a lo lejos _

_¡¡¡¡CANDY!!!! ¡¡¡CANDY!!! ¡¡¡ESPERA!!! - era Stear que llegaba corriendo _

_¡¡Stear, creí que no llegarías!! – en los ojos de Candy había una alegría_

_Eso jamás – miró a Douglas, tratando de disimular su disgusto, pues gracias a Ema se enteró que partirían y eso no le gustó nada - tenía que despedirme de ti _

_Voy a extrañarte… - casi lloraba_

_Y yo a ti, pero estaremos en contacto, ahora lo único importante es que tu salgas de este lugar_

_El tren estaba a punto de partir _

_¡Vamonos! – Douglas la tomó del brazo _

_Te quiero Stear, - gritaba subiéndose al vagón _

_¡¡¡Hasta pronto!!!- le decía despidiéndose con la mano_

_Candy con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de él._

_Archie recibió noticias de Stear, quien le escribía contándole de lo grave que estuvo y por qué lo habían dado por muerto, en la misma carta le contó que Candy estaba con él y que había contraído nupcias. Que ella era feliz, y que en cuanto todo estuviera en regla regresaría a América. _

_Albert al enterarse de esa noticia, viajó a Nueva York, tenia que decirle a Terry. Cuando llegó, encontró a éste más recuperado, cosa que le dio mucho gusto. _

_Hola Terry, veo que ya estas bien _

_SI, los médicos me dicen que pronto podré dejar este maldito bastón, así que en cuanto eso pase iré a buscarla _

_Tenemos que hablar sobre eso… - el rostro de Albert se puso serio _

_¿Tienes alguna noticia de ella? - se acercó con ayuda del bastón a él- ¿le ha pasado algo? _

_No, no cálmate, ella está bien…_

_¿Donde esta? ¡Llévame con ella! - Terry sentía algo en pecho, algo andaba mal _

_Albert se llevo la mano a la cara, sabia que la noticia iba a destrozar a su gran amigo_

_Terry… ella no está en América… se encuentra en Francia…_

_Pero ¿cuando vuelve? Necesito explicarle…_

_Escucha amigo… ella... ella se ha casado… - dijo casi susurrando_

_Terry al escuchar la noticia sintió que el corazón se paralizaba, su rostro se endureció_

_¿¿QUE DICES?? No, no puede ser… me estás jugando una broma… - quería convencerse él de que lo que había escuchado era una mentira_

_Me duele decirte esto Terry… pero…_

_¡¡NO!! – se tapó las orejas - ¡¡MIENTES!! ¡¡Ella... ella no pudo, NO PUDO!! ¡Ella dijo que me amaba! ¡¡No pudo olvidarme…!_

_Dio un golpe en la pared, no le dolió, le dolía más el golpe asestado a su corazón, en sus ojos sentía el escozor de las lágrimas que no quiso dejar salir._

_No tengo porque mentirte… - se acercó a él - eres mi amigo y se cuanto la amas, pero las noticias que recibí son ciertas, al parecer conoció en el frente a un hombre y…_

_Se enamoro de el… - Terry terminó la frase con dolor -Amigo... Déjame solo _

_Terry… - Albert puso su mano en el hombro que se veía claramente caído_

_¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES SOLO!!! – le gritó al sentir su toque_

_Albert entendió que era lo mejor, así que se marchó viendo como su amigo sufría_

_Terry sintió una lágrima caer en su mano, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, arrojó la botella que tenía en la otra mano contra la pared, ya había pasado un mes desde que Albert le había dado aquella cruel noticia y desde ese momento su corazón se volvió de piedra, no salía, estaba destrozado, furioso contra esa mujer que lo olvidó._

_¡¡Te odio Candice, te odio!!!- esa noche se juro ser la ultima que lloraba por ella _

_**Suiza…**_

_Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la llegada de Candy y de Douglas... a aquella ciudad, se habían instalado en una casa muy bella, Candy estaba sorprendida pues al parecer a su esposo le iba muy bien en los negocios, a Douglas le gustaba tener todo y de lo mejor, cosa que a ella no le agradaba mucho, pues siempre había sido muy sencilla, a veces sentía que Douglas quería comprar su afecto con detalles tan costosos y eso no le gustaba. Pero trataba de enfocarse en lo que realmente le importaba su embarazo, ya estaba por cumplir los 8 meses, así que estaba preparando las cosas para bebe con ayuda de Bettina, el ama de llaves. _

_Se ve precioso mi señora - decía Bettina mientras Candy colocaba un listón al Moisés que tenia ya en su recamara_

_Ya te he dicho que me llames Candy – la miró fingiendo seriedad_

_Al señor no le gustará - Bettina tenia razón, Douglas era muy estricto y si escuchaba esa manera de dirigirse a su esposa la retaría _

_Bueno… cuando estemos solas llámame Candy ¿de acuerdo? _

_De acuerdo… Candy - se escuchó un auto llegar – el señor ha llegado, me retiro para calentar la cena _

_Bien… - Candy salió con ella de la recamara - yo iré a recibirlo - Candy bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pues su vientre ya estaba muy abultado y le costaba caminar Douglas la observaba y la ayudó, se le veía tan hermosa, que a pesar de su estado, la deseaba cada vez más y mas_

_Hola querida…_

_Hola Douglas- le dio un beso en la mejilla pero Douglas la retuvo y besó sus labios, cuando la soltó Candy lo miró desconcertada_

_Así me gusta que me saludes, soy tu esposo…_

_Candy bajo la mirada, había algo en el que le daba temor pero no sabia por que _

_La cena está servida- interrumpió Bettina_

_Douglas le ayudó a sentarse y Candy le platicaba sobre lo que había hecho en el día, pero parecía que eso a Douglas no le importaba, cada vez la veía de una forma rara, no solamente era apasionada, sino que tenía una carga de lujuria, Candy se daba cuenta de ello, no le gustaba._

_Al terminar la cena, Candy fue a su recamara pues dormían en cuartos separados, cosa que agradecía mucho, Douglas la acompañó, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta._

_Buenas noches- se despedía Candy_

_Douglas se acercó a ella, pasando un brazo por su espalda para apresarla y cortar la distancia, pegando su cuerpo al de ella._

_Eres tan hermosa- su voz era ronca- deseo tanto compartir el lecho contigo - Candy se sentía extraña no le gustaba que se le acercara de esa manera, la incomodaba mucho - pronto podré estar a tu lado - decía viendo el vientre de Candy_

_Yo… estoy cansada… - cambió el tema_

_De acuerdo te dejaré descansar - la besó nuevamente_

_Douglas bajó a su estudio por un libro, cuando se dirigía nuevamente a su recamara vio la puerta entreabierta de Candy y no pudo evitar espiar, y ahí estaba ella frente a su ventana iluminada por la luna, sumida en sus pensamientos acariciando su vientre,_

_Vaya que eres inquieto mi amor - decía en voz alta al sentir como se movía dentro de ella - deseo tanto tenerte en mis brazos y llenarte de amor_

_Douglas en ese momento no supo definir lo que crecía en su pecho, pero comenzó a sentir celos, celos de esa criatura que aún si nacer le robaba el amor de Candy, su mirada se enfureció y se alejó de ahí, sin escuchar el resto_

_Al lado de Douglas formaremos una linda familia mi cielo, él nos ha dado tanto que es momento de dejar mi pasado atrás y comenzar un futuro contigo y mi esposo - lo decía mientras mentalmente le decía adiós a Terry._

_Unos días después Candy quería sorprender a Douglas, quería demostrarle que quería luchar porque esa unión diera resultado, y junto a su fiel Bettina le preparó una comida especial. _

_Cuando Douglas llego Candy se acerco a él y lo besó en los labios, después se fueron al comedor, estuvieron platicando como nunca lo habían hecho, de verdad Candy estaba poniendo de su parte y Douglas estaba confiado en que ella le amaría._

_¡Vaya, esta comida ha sido deliciosa, pero más maravilloso es tenerte a mi lado! - le decía tomándole la mano y besándosela, Candy le regalaba una dulce sonrisa - ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?_

_Si me gustaría… creo que al bebe le hará bien un poco de ejercicio_

_Douglas le retiró la silla y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, se dirigieron a la salida cuando Candy sintió una punzada _

_¡¡Aggghhh!! - se quejó tocándose el vientre_

_¿¿Qué pasa??_

_Nada, solo que este niño es muy inquieto – trató de sonreír, Douglas abrió la puerta – ¡¡¡aaaggggghhh!!! – se quejó más fuerte y se recargo en el quicio de la puerta el dolor era mas intenso_

_¿¿QUE TIENES?? – Douglas se desesperó_

_¡¡Me duele!!_

_Douglas la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su recamara, Bettina entró detrás de ellos._

_La señora está en labor de parto - le informó a Douglas _

_¡Pero aún le faltan unas semanas! - decía Candy desde la cama, tocándose el vientre_

_Pues su hijo ha decidido nacer ya_

_Douglas salió de la habitación, y Bettina ayudaba a Candy a dar a luz, los dolores quizás eran insoportables, pero Candy sabía que tenía que aguantar y pujar muy fuerte para que él bebé naciera._

_Resista señora… - decía Bettina – ¡ya viene!_

_Un último dolor… el más fuerte quizás de todos… _

_¡¡AAhhh!! _

_En Nueva York, el teatro estaba a reventar, la cortina se cerró seguida de los aplausos, volvió a abrirse en unos segundos, mientras salían a recibir los aplausos los actores que habían actuado en aquella obra, en medio de ellos apareció el protagonista levantando sus brazos y agradeciendo al público aquella muestra de afecto por su actuación, cuando de pronto, sin saber por qué, una sensación en su pecho comenzó a crecer al grado de que sentía que iba a explotar, creyó que era por el éxito._

_Nunca se imaginaría que Candy aquella noche precisamente, daba a luz a su hijo… se había convertido en padre. _

_El trabajo de parto fue fácil, para ser primeriza era algo muy bueno, así que después de unas horas se había escuchado un llanto._

_Mi bebe… - su voz sonaba cansada_

_Si Candy… - dijo Bettina - es tu hijo, un varón - le entregó un pequeño bultito, que tenía en su cabecita una pelusita oscura que era su cabello, el bebe lloraba, pero cuando se lo colocó sobre el pecho de Candy y ella le hablo, el bebe guardó silencio e instintivamente buscó el pecho de Candy para alimentarse, ella estaba maravillada_

_Hola mi amor, soy mama- las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas - te amo tanto desde que supe que venías en camino y ahora que por fin te tengo en mis brazos, este amor se ha hecho mas grande_

_Esa fue la escena que Douglas encontró al entrar una Candy hermosa con un bebe en brazos, pero lejos de sentir gusto por la llegada de la criatura, se daba cuenta que la espera había acabado, ya no tenía aquel estorbo, ya que solo pensaba en la hora en que pronto la convertiría en su mujer estaba cerca._

_¡¡¡¡BRAVO!!!! – _

_Se escuchaban las ovaciones en el publico mientras él salía nuevamente a dar las gracias con una reverencia, después se fue directo a su camerino y saco una botella de whiskey iba a servirse una copa cuando escuchó una voz _

_Vaya así que después de todo te saliste con la tuya - Terry dejó la botella y se giró_

_¿¿TU?? – y como si no fuera importante, volvió su atención a la botella y se sirvió su copa, sin ofrecerle a su visitante - ¿a qué has venido? Creí que ya no querías saber nada de mi_

_Te equivocas Terrence, eres mi hijo - quiso acercarse pero éste se alejó_

_¡¡Ja,ja,ja!! No me hagas reír ¿TU HIJO BASTARDO quieres decir? - interrumpió con furia mientras se bebía de un sorbo el licor _

_Veo que sigues siendo el mismo insolente de siempre… - la voz de su padre sonaba triste_

_Así es, sigo siendo la oveja negra de tu familia PADRE - dijo con sarcasmo_

_Veo que ni el amor de Candy te hizo cambiar…_

_Cuando Terry escucho ese nombre en boca de su padre lo miro fijamente el solo escucharlo lo lastimaba pero no dejaría que su padre lo viera sufrir_

_¿Amor? ¡jajaja! Padre, veo que no sabes nada de mi, esa chiquilla solo fue... "es el amor de mi vida" - pensó dándole la espalda, para ocultar las lagrimas - …un pasatiempo, estaba aburrido en ese maldito colegio y ella fue una buena opción para salir de la rutina _

_Es una lastima – contestó el duque - porque gracias a esa chiquilla, como tu le llamas, pudiste llegar hasta donde estás ahora…_

_¿De que hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – preguntó sin entender _

_Después de que te marchaste del san pablo… - comenzó a contar - fui a ver a la hermana Grey, y fue ahí donde conocí a Candy, le exigí a ella, que me dijera donde estabas, iba a obligarte a regresar a Inglaterra, pero al ver con que amor me habló de ti, me hizo comprender que era tiempo de que siguieras tu camino, pues ella sacó todo lo bueno que había en ti y mírate ahora, triunfas…_

_Terry estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, todos esos recuerdos contra los que luchaba llegaron a su mente, la vio otra vez sonriéndole, besándolo, la vio en sus brazos. Su mirada se endureció más, y como si lo que dijo su padre no tuviera importancia le cambió el tema. _

_Siento no poder continuar escuchándote, tengo que salir… perdona por no estar mas tiempo contigo padre, pero hay una cena a la que no puedo faltar – fijo fríamente mientras se vestía _

_Terrence espera – él duque se acercó a él - he venido desde muy lejos, quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros…_

_Ya es muy tarde para eso… - dijo saliendo de su camerino necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que lo hacia vulnerable _

_Vas a huir como siempre Terrence - se dijo a si mismo Richard - pero no me daré por vencido hijo, voy a recuperar tu cariño, si es que alguna vez lo tuve - tomó su sombrero y salió del teatro. _

_Los días continuaron su marcha, Candy disfrutaba a su hijo, quien parecía crecer a pasos agigantados, aprendía cada día algo nuevo el niño, quien acaparaba toda la atención de su madre, cosa que no le era de mucho agrado a Douglas. _

_Una tarde Candy aprovechó que Sean dormía para tomar un baño, dejó la puerta entre abierta por si el bebe despertaba._

_Douglas había llegado, Candy no se dio cuenta de ello, y éste entró a la recamara para saludarla, vio a Sean dormir y escuchó ruido en el baño, se acercó y la visión que tenia frente él lo cautivó, era Candy saliendo de la tina, su piel blanca desnuda, se quedó ahí viéndola fascinado, pero Sean lloró y Candy lo descubrió espiándola _

_¡¡¡Oh Douglas!!! - se cubría con la bata- Pero ¿¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?? _

_El suficiente… "para desearte cada vez más" – pensó esto último, se acercó a ella _

_No tienes ningún derecho a invadir mi intimidad - quiso caminar a la puerta _

_Te equivocas querida… tengo todo el derecho del mundo, eres mi esposa, que no se te olvide - y la besó a la fuerza _

_Sean seguía llorando, tenia buenos pulmones cuando de hambre se trataba, cosa que molestaba a Douglas, logrando que liberara a Candy quien corrió hacia el, se sentía incomoda con lo que acaba de pasar, sabía que era su esposo y que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar sus caricias, pero ella no podía estar con el, tomó a su hijo que dejó de llorar al sentir el contacto de su madre, Douglas salió azotando la puerta. _

_Unos días después del incidente, Douglas no dejaba de pensar en el cuerpo de Candy, quería tenerla ya, cada noche era desesperante no estar cerca de ella, su deseo continuaba creciendo más y más…_

_Señor… - interrumpió Bettina su pensamiento - han traído esta invitación _

_Uno de sus socios ofrecía una cena, subió a decirle a Candy _

_Esta noche me acompañaras a una cena, así que quiero verte muy linda _

_Douglas no puedo, tengo que amantar a Sean a esas horas_

_¿¿Hasta cuando me pondrás atención a mí?? ¡Soy tu esposo también necesito de ti!_

_Yo… yo lo sé, pero... - se sentía entre la espada y la pared Douglas la había salvado, le había dado un hogar, _

_¡No hay pero que valga! Me acompañarás… - Douglas salió molesto _

_La noche llegó, Douglas estaba listo vestía un traje negro se veía muy atractivo, iba rumbo a las escaleras cuando vio salir a Candy de su recamara._

_Te ves hermosa – la miró con una llama en sus ojos, Candy lucia un vestido color arena largo _

_Espero que Sean esté bien – le dijo a modo de explicación - Lo acabo de alimentar y se ha quedado dormido, Bettina lo cuidará y creo que tendré unas 3 horas libres, promete que regresaremos pronto…_

_Si, si, de acuerdo, vamonos - le ofreció el brazo Llegaron a la cena, Douglas estaba feliz de que Candy fuera con él, aunque ella cautivaba las miradas de los presentes y no le gustaba eso, sus socios hacían comentarios acerca de su belleza, Candy también se sentía incomoda las mujeres platicaban acerca de cosas superficiales, así que en cuanto pudo se fue a un sillón sola. _

_Buenas noches ¿puedo acompañarte? – una voz femenina la hizo voltear_

_Si claro - le sonrió a la mujer _

_Veo que también te aburrieron sus platicas tontas querida - prendió un cigarrillo _

_-Eh... - Candy se sonrojó al verse descubierta _

_Mi nombre es Lizette Guinian _

_Candice White… _

_De Lanrezac… - la voz de Douglas se escuchó de repente - lamento interrumpirte cariño, pero quiero bailar contigo_

_Douglas, ya es muy tarde y me preocupa Sean - decía sutilmente_

_Dije que bailemos - y la llevó a la pista_

_Así alejó a su esposa de quien pudiera acapararla y bailó con ella para que todos vieran la mujer que tenia, parecía que ella era su trofeo. Horas después llegaron a la casa, Candy estaba molesta, había descuidado a su hijo, al llegar, subió corriendo las escaleras donde estaba el niño, despidiendo a Bettina para que fuera a dormir, el niño en ese momento despertó como si supiera que ya era la hora de comer, lo tomó en brazos para amamantarlo._

_Perdóname pequeño, prometo que no volverá a pasar _

_Después, lo volvió a acostar en su cuna dormido, así, comenzó a desvestirse para poder acostarse para dormir, pero entonces se sintió observada y volteó, Douglas estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta de su recamara, ya tenía puesta su bata, mientras que él estaba con la camisa desfajada y era evidente que había estado bebiendo._

_Eres hermosa… - su mirada se veía vidriosa_

_Yo… lo siento… es tarde y estoy cansada – Candy esperó a que él saliera, pero en vez de eso, entró completamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él - ¿Qué haces? – Candy tuvo un mal presentimiento al verlo acercársele_

_Yo también estoy cansado... cansado de no poder tenerte, pero eso se termina hoy - se le acercó_

_¡Estás ebrio! - interpuso sus manos _

_Tal vez, pero vas a ser mía- la sujetó y la besó _

_¡¡NO!! ¡¡Suéltame!! – comenzó a forcejear_

_¡¡¡NO te resistas, eres mi esposa y tienes deberes conmigo!!! - la recorría con sus manos _

_¡¡No, puedo, por favor suéltame!! _

_Pero sus suplicas fueron en vano, Douglas estaba como poseído, la arrinconó contra la pared y hundió su rostro en su cuello, la besaba, Candy se resistía trataba de alejarlo de ella pero era mas fuerte que ella, la tiró a la cama, se quitó la camisa y la besó, la tocó, se comporto como un animal. Le rompió su camisón, dejándola desnuda frente a el, ella instintivamente se cubrió con sus manos, pero él se las quitó colocándolas sobre la cabeza, Candy luchaba, gritaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Douglas la abofeteara, y lo que vino a continuación, fue para ella algo equivalente a morir mil veces, sintió con dolor como ese hombre lograba su cometido, estaba teniéndola a la fuerza, ella solo apretaba con sus manos las sabanas, con sus ojos cerrados, sentía como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, rogando al cielo porque ese momento terminara pronto. _

_En Nueva York, justo en aquel momento Terry no podía concentrarse en los ensayos, no podía explicar lo que sentía un dolor en el pecho que parecía a punto de explotar su corazón, pidió un receso y se fue a su camerino corriendo, como si algo lo fuera persiguiendo, al llegar ahí, se recargó en el tocador donde estaban todos sus afeites, respiraba agitadamente mientras con su mano trataba de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón, mientras que lo único que venia a su mente era Candy. _

_¿Por qué siento este inexplicable dolor? – se preguntaba - ¿Estará bien?_

_Más tarde… Douglas se había puesto ya de pie abrochando su pantalón mientras sonreía_

_A partir de hoy eres mía, solo mía… - dijo saliendo de la habitación _

_Candy al quedarse sola, tomó una sabana y se cubrió con vergüenza, se sentía sucia, humillada, lloraba con un llanto lleno de dolor, lloraba desconsoladamente _

_¿¿Por qué?? - se repetía - ¿¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?? _

_Se levantó tambaleante de la cama cubriéndose con una sabana, solo se calmó un poco al ver a su hijo dormir placenteramente, y decidió en ese momento, que no podía permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar, tomó una maleta y la comenzó a llenar de lo que pudo, ensimismada en su tarea se encontraba, la maleta ya estaba cerrada, ya se había vestido, no le importaba su apariencia en aquel momento, ya estaba todo listo para poder escapar, así que fue por Sean y cuando lo iba a tomar en sus brazos, la luz de su recamara se encendieron. _

_¿¿A dónde crees que vas?? – Candy brincó al escuchar aquella voz de trueno _

_Con temor volteó y vio a Douglas que se acercaba a ella, volvió a dejar a Sean en su cuna, y ella solo atino a caminar hacia atrás _

_¿¿Qué pretendías hacer, huir? – los ojos estaban completamente llenos de furia, Douglas se acercaba a ella acorralándola contra a una pared - esa fue una mala idea Candice _

_Déjame ir por favor - suplicaba _

_¿¿Dejarte ir?? Pero ¡¡que estupidez es esa!! – le tomó la barbilla con fuerza - ¡¡Eres mía y tienes que estar conmigo!!_

_¡¡No, no puedo estar contigo...!! ¡¡tu... tu me...!! – no, no podía ni siquiera pronunciar aquel aberrante hecho._

_¡Te hice mía! – siseó sin soltar su rostro, ella con un dejo de valor, le apartó la mano _

_Vaya… - sonrió con sarcasmo - veo que quieres que las cosas sean de la manera difícil mi amor, muy bien así será - la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró nuevamente a su cama aventándola sin consideración - si pretendes huir o no cumplir con tus deberes de esposa, tu querido Sean pagará las consecuencias, te enseñaré que conmigo no se juega mi amor, si lo haces lo alejaré de ti, no me interesa tener un bastardo en mi familia, cuando me puedes dar mis propios hijos _

_¡¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi hijo, porque sino…!! _

_¡¡PLAFFF!! La abofeteó repetidas veces con mucha rabia _

_¿¿Qué harás?? – se limpió el sudor que le había ocasionado el esfuerzo que había hecho al maltratarla de aquella manera, se acercó nuevamente a ella, tal pareciera que el ver en el rostro de Candy el miedo le provocaba placer, se volvió a poner encima de ella, quería tenerla solo para él, y sin clemencia volvió a hacerla suya de una manera mas salvaje, esta vez Candy ni siquiera intentó defenderse, los golpes que recibió lograron dominarla, no dijo nada, le tenia miedo y no quería arriesgar a su hijo, una salvadora inconsciencia vino en su rescate…_

¡¡Mami, mami!!

Aquella palabra, repetidas varias veces, la escuchaba desde lejos, pero se iba escuchando cada vez más y más cerca y despertó de aquel letargo, de aquellas imágenes, de aquellos recuerdos… la voz de Sean, de su pequeño hijo, la había regresado a la realidad, volteó como si desconociera el lugar, dándose cuenta que ya era de día…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Se que después de leer este capitulo muchas podrán odiarme, pero créanme que asi como la hago sufrir también le voy a dar felicidad. **_

_**Solo puedo decir gracias a todas aquellas que se dan el tiempo de leer una historia un poco diferente pero con el mismo fin mostrar todo lo que el amor puede llegar lograr.**_

_**Gracias Lizzy por seguir conmigo, a Diana, Akane, Jenny y a mi querida Sgto. Que por fin pudo leer los 4 cap jeje. **_

_**Lulú**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 6**

_**Nueva Orleans...**_

Después de que Sean la regresó a la realidad, los dos salieron a la ciudad, Sean iba tomado de su mano brincando, ella veía alrededor, se habían detenido en un puente que cruzaba el rio, Candy levantó a su hijo para que viera el paisaje.

¡Mami, me gusta estar aquí siempre hay sol! – decía sonriendo el niño

Si mi amor, es muy lindo, pero sigamos caminando

Llegaron a la ciudad, Candy había visto ya algunos empleos pero no le permitían estar con Sean, así que continuó su camino.

Mamá, tengo hambre - señalaba su estomago

De acuerdo, busquemos algo para comer

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, el mesero se acercó y tomó su orden, Candy tan solo pidió una sopa para Sean, el dinero que tenía ya era poco, por lo que tenia que hacer que rindiera lo mas posible, y lo mas importante que Sean quedara satisfecho.

¿Se le ofrece algo mas? – preguntó amable el mesero

No gracias... – el mesero dio la vuelta para retirarse - ¡espere si, si quiero algo más! – el hombre se volvió

Dígame

¿Sabe de alguna vacante?

¿Vacante? mmm...- el jovencito pensaba- ¡ah si! A dos calles de aquí el Señor Arthur y su esposa necesitan ayuda.

Muchas gracias – a Candy se le iluminó la mirada

Después de que comieron, Candy fue a buscar el lugar, era una tienda de víveres, entró.

Sean, no quiero que te alejes - le pidió al niño, mientras se acercaba a la barra

Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – saludó un hombre mayor

Buenas tardes… yo… estoy interesada en el empleo - dijo Candy mientras Sean observaba el lugar

Oh vaya… - se acomodaba sus anteojos- la verdad habíamos pensado en un chico, pues hay cosas muy pesadas, que ya no puedo levantar

¡Soy fuerte y con muchas ganas de trabajar, estoy acostumbrada, de verdad!

¡Pero mira que hermoso niño me encontré Arthur!- una mujer de edad madura, llevaba a Sean en brazos muy sonriente

Es mi hijo, lo siento a veces es muy travieso- Candy estaba muy apenada al ver a su hijo con un caramelo

No se preocupe – contestó la mujer al ver la angustia en el rostro de Candy - que su pequeño no ha hecho nada, el caramelo se lo di yo

¿Quieres mami? – estiró su manita ofreciéndole

No mi cielo…

Querida esta bella dama esta interesada en la vacante, le expliqué que necesitábamos un varón, pero me dice que ella puede con el empleo.

A la anciana le basto con ver a Candy para saber que necesitaba el empleo por su hijo.

Pues entonces… ¿por qué no ponerla a prueba?

¡¡Gracias, le aseguro que no se arrepentirán!!

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó la dama

Can... Juliette, Juliette Bourdev - con ese nombre entró al país

Y tu pequeño?

Iba a responder cuando vio un periódico viejo con el rostro de alguien conocido

Terry - fue lo que salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo

¡Oh que lindo nombre!

Candy no la sacó de su error, su hijo a partir de ese momento era Terry. Fue así que Candy consiguió empleo, ayudaba a atender el lugar y lo mejor era que Sean estaba con ella, los dueños estaban encantados con los dos.

Los meses pasaron y poco a poco se habían ganado el cariño de Arthur y Dayanne, Candy sentía mucha confianza con Dayanne, la veía como a una madre.

Una tarde mientras almacenaban mermeladas, Sean jugaba con Bob un pequeño que vivía cerca, Candy lo cuidaba desde la ventana.

Debe ser difícil criarlo sola – comenzó a decir Dayanne

No, cuando es lo que más amas…

¿Y hace mucho que enviudaste?

Si – Candy le desvió la mirada no le gustaba mentir

Yo no se que haría sin Arthur, ha sido mi compañero de toda la vida, pero tu eres joven y bella, deberías de darte la oportunidad de amar nuevamente y darle hermanos a tu pequeño.

La mente de Candy se fue tiempo atrás

_Flash Back _

**_Suiza 3 años antes... _**

_Candy seguía aguantando abusos, humillaciones, cada vez que intentaba alejarse de Douglas, los golpes aumentaban, y las amenazas de quitarle a Sean también. Vivía sometida a él, la tenia cuando quería, su única confidente era su fiel Bettina, la cual le curaba cada golpe y cuidaba del pequeño. Una noche después de abusar de ella…_

_¡¡Una tabla siente más que tu!! – dijo con desprecio mientras se vestía y se marchaba_

_Al momento, Bettina entró_

_¡Mi señora! – dijo con un sollozo_

_¡¡Ya no puedo más!! – lloraba, Bettina la abrazó como tantas veces_

_Ya, ya mi señora… - la consolaba_

_Gracias Bettina, no se que haría sin ti. _

_Ojala pudiera hacer más _

_Anda, ya es tarde ve a dormir, yo estaré bien _

_Pero no se ve bien señora ¿quiere que le traiga un te?_

_Si, gracias…_

_Candy no se había sentido bien desde esa mañana, sentía un dolor agudo en el vientre, pero con el Te que Bettina le preparaba, parecía que el dolor disminuía._

_Las horas pasaron, Douglas llegó un poco ebrio y entró a la habitación, encendió la luz y vio a Candy despierta._

_Así que estás despierta… - se acercó a ella _

_¡No por favor! - suplicaba Candy al sentir sus manos - ¡no me siento bien!_

_¡Bah, mentiras! - la jaló para llevarla a la cama pero Candy se dobló de dolor._

_¡Por favor no lo hagas! - decía implorándole mientras sentía como la tocaba _

_¡Si estás fingiendo te vas a…! - pero no terminó la frase Candy se desvaneció en sus brazos _

_¡Candy! ¿qué te pasa? ¡Vamos despierta!_

_Pero no respondía al verla así, se preocupó en su enfermiza obsesión pensaba que la amaba, según él, a su manera y la idea de perderla lo aterrorizaba la tomó en brazos y la llevó al hospital._

_Unas horas después, Candy abrió los ojos, supo que estaba en un hospital al ver salir a una enfermera, pero no entendía que había pasado, luego Douglas entró, se veía furioso._

_Por fin despertaste - se acercó a la cama_

_¿Qué… qué paso? – estaba aún aturdida _

_Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?_

_¿Decirte qué? No entiendo - respondía confundida_

_¡¡Que estabas embarazada!! - la vio con dolor, con furia_

_¿Embarazada?_

_¡¡Basta, no te hagas la que no sabías nada!!- le gritó_

_En ese momento el medico entró_

_Buenos días, veo que ya esta consciente - el medico se acercó a ella_

_Pero Candy no decía nada, en su mente trataba de asimilar las palabras de Douglas_

_Voy a revisarla…_

_Embarazada… - repitió Candy- ¿Estoy embarazada?- preguntó al medico - El doctor se puso serio_

_Usted estaba embarazada…_

_¿Es… estaba?- los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron_

_Si… lamentablemente, sufrió un aborto_

_Pero en cuanto te recuperes podrás darme un hijo - dijo Douglas sin importarle que estuviera el doctor_

_Precisamente quería hablarles sobre eso, debido al aborto su útero se ha dañado, y lamentablemente no podrá volver a concebir_

_¿¿QUE ESTA DICIENDO?? - gritó Douglas tomando al medico de las solapas _

_¡Lo siento señor, pero estas cosas suelen pasar! – se quitó a Douglas_

_Las lágrimas rodaban del rostro de Candy, no podía estar pasándole esto, no podía, había perdido un hijo _

_Douglas se sintió furioso, y salió de la habitación dejándola con el medico_

_Tranquila señora, se que esto es difícil para usted, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, pues aunque existen casos de abortos, en una mujer joven como usted son muy raros ¿sufrió alguna caída? ¿realizó algún esfuerzo? - a la mente de Candy vinieron las imágenes de todos los abusos de su esposo_

_Yo… yo no sabia que estaba embarazada, si lo hubiera sabido yo me hubiera cuidado- lloraba_

_Le daré un sedante para que descanse, después hablaremos…_

_Mientras el sedante hacia su efecto, Candy lloraba por la perdida de ese bebe y por saber que jamás volvería a concebir._

_ Fin del flash back _

Candy sentía aquel dolor dentro de su pecho al recordar todo ese pasado que se estaba empeñando en olvidar, trataba de que Dayanne no se diera cuenta, tendría que tratar explicar muchas cosas que no quería decir simplemente porque le dolería volverlas a vivir.

Lo siento Dayanne pero no quiero hablar sobre eso… - dijo en voz baja

Discúlpame, a veces soy muy entrometida…

No, lo he dicho por eso, solo que... hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar Solo cambiemos de tema por favor

De acuerdo pero si algún día necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo

_**Nueva York... **_

Terry estaba en el despacho de Robert con Karen.

Chicos la obra ha sido un éxito y en gran parte se debe a ustedes, han sido una excelente mancuerna en el escenario, y debido a esto haremos una gira por todo el país – les anunció

¡¡Wooow por todo el país!!- exclamaba Karen - ¡tengo que prepararme será algo estupendo!

Terry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, en su rostro no había indicios de alguna emoción

¿Y tú que dices Terrence?

Es trabajo… eso está bien para mi - se puso de pie - ¿algo mas que tenga que saber?

Pues solo que la gira inicia en 3 semanas en Chicago y durara 6 meses

De acuerdo estaré listo - diciendo esto salió de la oficina

Espero que con esta gira su carácter cambie un poco - dijo Robert que se preocupaba por él

"No lo creo, solo una persona es capaz de devolverle la sonrisa" - pensaba Karen mirando la puerta cerrada por donde había salido Terry.

Terry salió del teatro, subió a su auto y manejo directo a su hogar, había comprado una bella casa hace apenas unos meses pues sus fans habían conseguido la dirección de su departamento y no le dejaban opción a descansar, por lo que éste estaba casi escondido.

Llegó al lugar, después de estacionar su auto, entró, aventó al descuido sus llaves y subió las escaleras que lo condujeron a la parte de arriba donde estaba su recamara, ahí dejó su saco aventándolo en un sillón, se dirigió al baño y puso a llenar la tina mientras se servia una copa. Se despojó de sus prendas y se metió en el agua.

- Chicago... – casi susurrando lo dijo - volver a ese lugar… -sin querer, Candy llegó a su mente de nuevo, cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de su baño.

Después, escuchó el timbre desde la entrada, con disgusto salió de su baño y con tan solo una bata bajó a abrir.

Hola… - una voz con tono seductor lo saludó

Annete... que sorpresa - dijo con una sonrisa

¿No vas a invitarme a pasar Terrence?- dijo con una voz suave

Por supuesto pasa - La mujer entró y le sonrió seductoramente, era muy bella, cabello castaño, ojos azules y un cuerpo muy bien formado. Lentamente se acercó a él

Te extrañé…

Y yo a ti - Fue lo único que se dijeron porque Terry la acercó a él comenzándola a besar, se dejo llevar por la pasión, quería borrar de su mente a Candy.

Mientras esto ocurría en Nueva York en Nueva Orleans Candy salía al pórtico de la casa y se sentaba en un viejo sillón, mientras Terry entre besos y caricias llevaba a esa chica a su recamara. MIentras ella se daba cuenta de que cada día que pasaba Sean se parecía mas a su padre, Terry le hacia el amor a esa chica.

_**Lakewood... **_

El regreso de Stear trajo muchas alegrías a la familia Andrew, y a él una gran sorpresa, por fin había conocido la identidad del Tío Abuelo William, Albert, aquel vagabundo que incluso fue perseguido cuando ocupó una de las casas sin permiso de nadie, estaba muy sorprendido.

El joven de anteojos se encontraba en su habitación, había pasado ya más de un año sin noticias de Candy.

¿Dónde estás Candy?- se preguntaba cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a recordar...

_ Flash Back _

_Stear sabia que algo no andaba bien, lo presentía, sin saber cómo, lo supo desde que vio partir a Candy rumbo a Suiza y poco antes de regresar a América fue visitarla para conocer a Sean. Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, Douglas se sorprendió de su visita _

_¡¡Cornwell! _

_Buenas tardes Douglas, parto a América en unos días y quise venir a despedirme de Candy _

_Vaya, pasa… - lo condujo a la sala- voy a llamarla le dará mucho gusto verte _

_Unos minutos después Candy bajó_

_¡¡STEAR!! – aquella mirada verde se iluminó_

_¡¡CANDY!! - Se abrazaron _

_¿Quieres algo de beber? - interrumpió Douglas parecía molesto _

_Un vaso de agua está bien_

_¿Agua? Vaya, si eso quieres - dijo burlón mientras él se servía licor en una copa y después le dio el vaso de agua _

_Después se sentó junto a Candy abrazándola, Stear no se sentía cómodo, tenia tantas cosas que hablar con ella pero parecía que Douglas no se le iba a despegar, hasta que la sirvienta le comunicó que uno de sus socios había llegado, por lo que Stear aprovechó para conocer a Sean. _

_Estaban en la habitación de bebe, Stear estaba encantado con el pequeño_

_¡Vaya pero si es hermoso Candy mira, mira como me sonríe! - le hacia muecas al pequeño pero después el niño comenzó a llorar _

_A ver dámelo - lo tomó en sus brazos - vamos Sean es tu tío Stear - decía con una dulce sonrisa - y sean a pesar de solo tener unos cuantos meses sonrió _

_No cabe duda de quien es su padre… - dijo Stear susurrante, los ojos de Candy se llenaron de tristeza_

_Lo siento Candy… no debí…_

_No te preocupes Stear… todo está bien…_

_¿Que te pasa Candy?- la cuestionó presentía que algo no estaba bien _

_Nada, ¿que podría pasarme? - respondía mientras dejaba al bebe en su cuna_

_Pues no sé, solo que te veo diferente, algo tienen tus ojos… - la miraba con suplica, como si con ello pudiera lograr que ella le diera alguna señal._

_No, no es nada, solo es la emoción de verte de nuevo Stear - le evadía la mirada _

_Candy si pasara algo, ten la confianza para decírmelo ¿Eres feliz con Douglas? _

_Si, muy feliz, tengo a mi hijo, una linda casa, y el amor de Douglas, me siento plena – rogó internamente de sonar convincente_

_Me da gusto eso, pero dime ¿regresaras a América?_

_América... no sé, tal vez algún día… - Candy se acercó a él y le dijo - prométeme que nadie sabrá que Douglas no es el padre de mi hijo_

_Te lo prometo _

_Stear permaneció esa noche ahí, y se dio cuenta de como Douglas estaba al pendiente de ella, era muy amoroso, pero conocía a Candy sabía que algo no andaba bien. A la mañana siguiente tenia todo listo para partir... Candy con lágrimas en los ojos lo despidió _

_No llores, Candy- le limpiaba las lagrimas - estaremos en contacto, ya veras que cuanto pueda regresaré a verte con Patty, Archie y con Annie _

_¡Si! Dales mis saludos, diles que los quiero - lloraba aún _

_Gracias por tu hospitalidad Douglas – se dirigió a él y le estrechó la mano_

_Cuida a Sean le daba un beso y después subió a un carruaje alejándose _

_Esa fue la última vez que la vio._

_Unos días después de su regreso, Albert habló con él a solas y cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Candy le contó que se había convertido en madre y que era feliz. _

_Los meses que siguieron Candy envió un par de cartas diciéndoles que haría un viaje largo con su esposo e hijo, pero después ya no tuvieron noticias suyas y esto preocupo a todos. _

_ Fin Flash Back _

TOC, TOC, los sonidos en la puerta de su recamara lo hicieron despertar de los recuerdos que había tenido junto a Candy.

Hermano puedo pasar… - escuchó detrás de la puerta

Si Archie pasa…

Albert quiere vernos, parece que son noticias de Candy

¿¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó realmente, previo a la visita de Stear??

_ Flash Back _

_**Suiza...**_

_Candy se miraba en el espejo, los golpes que había recibido de Douglas aquella noche ya habían desaparecido, pero en su alma aun permanecían. _

_Señora el desayuno está listo… - le dijo Bettina_

_No tengo apetito _

_El señor ya se marchó _

_Dijo Bettina con una sonrisa, pues ella sabía que cuando el Señor no estaba Candy sonreía y dedicaba todo su tiempo a su hijo, pero también que al regreso de él, ella se llenaba de temor. Candy bajó con Sean, estuvieron en el jardín, casi no salían a la ciudad por que si lo hacían era con dos hombres que Douglas había puesto para vigilarla mientras el no estaba. Llegó la hora de la comida, y Candy estaba lista esperándolo._

_La comida esta lista – anunciaba secamente_

_Comían en silencio Candy no hablaba _

_Vaya veo que tu rostro luce bello otra vez - mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - ella por instinto le rechazó la caricia - ¿Estás molesta aún?- preguntaba mientras comía un bocado- Vamos Candy no debes hacer tanto alboroto por lo que pasó, era algo que finalmente pasaría, si tan solo hubieras hecho esto mas fácil - bebía de su copa- vamos ya olvídalo - le quiso tomar la mano pero ella no lo permitió _

_¿¿QUE LO OLVIDE?? - se puso de pie - ¡¡POR DIOS ABUSASTE DE MI!! ¿¿COMO PRETENDES QUE LO OLVIDE??_

_¡¡PUES TE GUSTE O NO ERES MI MUJER, ASI QUE TU DECIDE LO HACES POR TU PROPIA VOLUNTAD O TE TENGO A LA FUERZA!!_

_Solo… solo déjame ir... - bajó la voz _

_¿¿Qué has dicho?? - se puso de pie furioso _

_Que… me dejes… ir... yo no puedo… hacerte feliz... _

_¡¡JAJAJA, JAMAS TE VAS A IR DE MI LADO!! – se acercó a ella tomándola por los brazos y la acercó a su rostro y la besó con lasciva y después la soltó - ¡¡NO INTENTES DEJARME POR QUE AUN NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!! _

_Candy corrió a su recamara, se sentía atada de manos, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar._

_Después de unas horas se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y despues Douglas entró sin tocar a la recamara. _

_¡¡Escúchame bien!! – La levantó con violencia de un brazo - Stear está aquí en la casa, viene a despedirse de ti, así que no intentes nada estúpido porque me desquitaré con Sean._

_No te atreverías... – su voz le tembló_

_Douglas solo sonrió y Candy entendió que era mejor no provocarlo así que bajo a recibir a Stear._

_Cuando lo vio y se abrazó a él quería decirle "sácame de aquí" pero solo sonrió. _

_Esa noche cuando Stear le dijo que confiara en él, la idea de abandonar a Douglas cruzó por su mente, le escribiría una nota a Stear contándole todo para que viniera con ayuda a sacarla de ahí, estaba muy decidida, fingió estar feliz al lado de su esposo y a la mañana siguiente cuando todo estaba listo para que Stear se marchara Candy le dio la carta a Bettina, pero lamentablemente Douglas se dio cuenta. _

_Bettina dame ese sobre – la mujer con miedo se lo entregó – retírate… _

_Candy se despidió de Stear y cuando la puerta se cerró... _

_¡Te lo advertí!_

_¿De qué hablas?_

_¡De esto! - le enseñó el sobre_

_El rostro de Candy se puso pálido, la había descubierto y su primera reacción fue correr, pero Douglas era rápido y tomo por la espalda, arrojándola contra una de las paredes. La respiración de Candy era agitada_

_¡¡No me lastimes!! - le suplicaba_

_¡¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora es demasiado tarde, te enseñaré que conmigo no se juega!! - le dio un bofetada que la llevó hasta el piso_

_¡¡Perdóname!!¡¡ No lo volver a hacer!! – lloraba_

_¡¡Claro que no lo volverás a hacer!! - la levantó – y tomó con brusquedad su rostro- ¡¡TU ME PERTENECES!! - la abrazó y después con suavidad acarició su rostro Candy temblaba – tu rostro es tan bello, no quiero dañarlo - con un pañuelo limpió la sangre que corría de su labio, las lagrimas de Candy salían sin control - ¿Ahora entiendes que jamás podrás dejarme?_

_Candy solo asintió con su cabeza…_

_ Fin Flash Back_

**_Lakewood…._**

Que pasa Albert? Tienes noticias de Candy?-preguntaba Stear ansioso

Si… pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones… - decía el rubio con seriedad

¿De qué hablas? - decía Archie

Mi gente averiguó que Candy está ya en los Estados Unidos

¿Dónde? – corearon los hermanos

Esa es la mala noticia no sabemos donde…

_**Nueva York…**_

Terry se encontraba en la cama con Anette, ella lo miraba mientras estaba recostada a un lado de él, quien mantenía su mirada en un punto perdido con un cigarro en sus labios.

¿Qué te pasa Terrece? – preguntó ella con suavidad

Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas? – contestó impersonal

Porque cada vez que me haces el amor, me doy cuenta, de que no me perteneces

¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? - Preguntó Terry

No Terrece… la pregunta es ¿quien es ella?

No sé de que hablas - se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana

Vamos… - sonrió ella - no soy tonta… sé que le perteneces a otra, tus miradas, tus caricias y tu corazón tiene dueña, lo que no entiendo es por que no la buscas…

¡¡Jajaja, no digas estupideces Anette, yo soy libre!! - la rodeó con sus brazos pero ella se separó

No, no lo eres y aunque la paso muy bien contigo, creo que es hora de que enfrentes tu pasado - la chica se vistió y desde la puerta le dijo – Búscala Terrence… esa chica realmente vale la pena…

¿Cómo lo sabes? – no dio a demostrar que sus palabras lo habían sorprendido

Porque si no fuera así, ya la hubieras olvidado, adiós Terrence - y la chica salió de la casa dejando a un Terry muy pensativo.

**_Continuara…_**

Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos ayudan a crecer.

Saludos a todas

Lulù


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 7**

_**Nueva Orleans….**_

Candy con el paso del tiempo se había encariñado con Dayane y con Arthur por lo que a menudo cenaban con ellos, una de esas noches se encontraba arreglándose cuando Sean entró

Mami pica… - el niño se rascaba el cuello en señal de que le molestaba el corbatín que traía.

Deja de hacer eso Sean… - lo retaba pero sus ojos sonreían

Me siento apretado mami – dijo consiguiendo su objetivo y se liberar un poco su cuello

¿Algún día podré verte como un caballerito? - decía Candy fingiendo enojo

Sean no entendió bien lo que su madre decía, pero se le lanzó a los brazos y le dio tremendo beso, Candy no pudo resistirse a esa muestra de cariño de su hijo, pero fingiendo molestia le dijo:

No creas que con un beso, siempre obtendrás lo que quieres jovencito - mientras le colocaba una pequeña boina con la que se veía de lo mas lindo - anda es mejor irnos ya es tarde - tomo a Sean de la mano, al mismo tiempo que su bolso.

Caminaron un rato y Candy tocó

¡Oh querida pasa! - la saludaba con un beso

Gracias Dayane…

Hola sean - saludaba con cariño mientras lo tomaba en brazos

Hola ¿tienes tarta?- preguntaba juntando sus manitas

¡¡Sean!! - lo retó Candy

Claro cariño, anda ve con Arthur el te dará una rebanada - lo puso de nuevo en el piso y el niño se fue corriendo

¡Con cuidado Sean!

Vamos pasa, en un momento serviré la cena - Dayane cerró la puerta

Estaban en la mesa disfrutando de la cena, Candy sentía una calidez especial en ese hogar, admiraba el amor que se tenia esa pareja y no pudo evitar entristecerse.

Un rato después, mientras Arthur le contaba historias de piratas al pequeño, Dayane fue con Candy que observaba las fotografías que tenían en una mesita.

Es nuestra historia… - dijo suavemente

¿Perdón?- no había notado la presencia de Dayane

Que esas fotografías son de los momentos más importantes que hemos pasado Arthur y yo.

Son bellos recuerdos

Si… seguramente iguales a los que tienes de tu esposo…

La mirada de Candy cambió, se llenó de miedo, de muchas emociones.

Es… tarde, es mejor que irnos – titubeó

¿Que fue lo que te hizo tu esposo para que tu mirada se llene de temor? – dijo Dayane poniéndose frente a ella - Candy no se decía nada

Sé que soy una entrometida, pero también sé que algo te atormenta, sé que existe algo que llevas aquí dentro que te lastima y que quisieras gritarlo para sentirte libre - Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron - Confía en mi, en estos meses tu y tu hijo se han ganado mi cariño y quisiera ayudarte, cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré

Gracias Dayane

Estaban por retirarse cuando una tormenta llegó, Sean estaba dormido, por lo que Candy aceptó quedarse esa noche con ellos.

Ya era de madrugada cuando las pesadillas llegaron a Candy y no pudo evitar despertar gritando.

¿Que pasa? – preguntó Dayane cuando al entrar a la recamara de Candy, vio el rostro lleno de lagrimas

¡¡Ya no puedo, ya no puedo más!! – le dijo Candy lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer que la recibió con amor

¿Quieres hablar?

Si…

Estaban en la cocina Dayane le preparaba un te. Esa noche Candy se sinceró con Dayane, tenia que sacar todo lo que sentía, porque si no se volvería loca, le contó que no era viuda, de los malos tratos de Douglas hacia ella y de aquel amor que la traiciono.

¡Dios mío, pero como has sufrido! - la abrazaba

Por eso vine aquí Dayane, por que no quiero que me encuentre, si lo hace es capaz de matarme…

Candy comenzó de nuevo a rememorar…

_**Suiza...**_

_Candy se encontraba con Douglas en una cena más, odiaba esas reuniones donde ella tenía que fingir que era feliz a su lado, detestaba estar rodeada de gente fría, superficial, pero sabía que de negarse a ir, la hubiera pasado muy mal. _

_¡¡Oh querida pero que hermosa gargantilla!!- decía una mujer al ver lo que colgaba de su cuello_

_Tu marido debe amarte mucho para darte esas joyas tan finas - reía la mujer _

_Asi es, la amo tanto que se merece lo mejor- la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla _

_Candy solo fingia una sonrisa_

_¿Y como está su hijo? Es un niño tan bello, lo que me sorprende es que no se parece mucho a Douglas - dijo otra mujer incomodando a Candy _

_Cuando nuevamente Lizette Guiniani, una mujer con un porte impecable, toda una dama, al percatarse de lo incomoda que se encontraba Candy decidió hablar._

_Buenas noches… - saludó la mujer_

_Buenas noches Lady Lizette – contestó el saludo uno de los caballeros - es un placer contar con su presencia_

_Gracias _

_Lanrezac, me gustaría hablarte de un negocio, ¿prodrias acompañarme? _

_Claro Stephen, permiso bellas damas - dijo muy cabelloroso - No tardaré querida _

_Candy se sintió aliviada por fin un momento a solas, necesitaba aire por lo que salio a una de las terrazas, estaba ahí perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando un hombre de edad madura apareció _

_¡Oh! Lamento interrumpirla, bella dama, pero quería fumar un cigarrillo sin que mi esposa se diera cuenta, el medico me lo prohibió sabe - le decía apenado el hombre _

_A Candy le dio risa _

_Charles Gile a sus pies- la saludó _

_Candy White - le contestó con una sonrisa _

_Estuvieron en la terraza, Candy fue la cómplice del señor Gile, parecía un niño haciendo una travesura por lo que no dudo en ayudarle, por lo menos por un rato la había pasado bien._

_Señora, me retiro antes que me pille mi mujer, permiso - y se marchó dejándola con una sonrisa_

_Douglas había visto todo y se llenó de celos, eso, celos enfermizos que lo único que lograban era lastimarla, llegó por ella a la terraza, le reclamó el que estuviera ahí sola con un hombre que no fuera su marido, la sujetaba fuerte de los brazos. _

_Lizette se percató de eso a lo lejos iba a intervenir pero Jefry su administrador y amigo la detuvo._

_¿Por qué me detienes, que no ves como la esta tratando? Ella no hizo nada, solo ser amable…_

_Lo sé, pero créeme, si intervienes la meterás en un problema mayor, no conoces a ese hombre _

_Entonces, háblame de él _

_En el trayecto a la casa, Candy no decía nada solo apretaba sus puños, estaba cansada de todo, había aguantado tanto que estaba a punto de estallar._

_Cuando por fin llegaron, Candy bajo del auto y entró_

_¡¡¡EXPLICAME COMO ES QUE A OTROS SI LES SONRIES!!! Pero Candy lo ignoró, comenzó a subir las escaleras pero Douglas la alcanzó_

_¡¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!! - la atrajo hacia él con fuerza - ¿¿ACASO ASI CONOCISTE AL PADRE DE TU HIJO, EH, LE SONREISTE IGUAL??_

_¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! _

_¿¿QUE TIENE EL QUE YO NO TENGA?? - los celos lo tenían fuera de si _

_¡¡MI AMOR!! ¡¡ESO ES LO QUE EL TIENE QUE TU NUNCA TENDRAS!!_

_Le dio una cachetada, girándole el rostro, pero esta vez Candy lo enfrentó_

_¡¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!! - el llanto de su hijo la detuvo, Sean con tanto grito se había despertado y lloraba _

_SI NO ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡ESE NIÑO TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO, PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO ME VOY A DESHACER DE EL!! - entró furioso al cuarto del niño Sean estaba parado en la cuna tomado de los barrotes llorando, cuando vio que Douglas entró aventando la puerta de manera violenta, se asustó y lloró mas _

_¡¡POR TU CULPA!! - levantó el brazo para pegarle _

_Pero Candy, llena de una furia que jamás había sentido, se interpuso_

_¡¡¡A MI HIJO NO!!! – gritó enfrentándolo_

_¡¡¡QUITATE!!! _

_Candy lo empujaba, quería alejarlo de su hijo. Sean veía todo pero no entendía solo lloraba y balbuceaba con su carita llena de lagrimas._

_MAMI...MAMI...- y estiraba sus brazos queriendo alcanzarla _

_Candy tenia tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que no sintió los golpes que Douglas le estaba dando, solo pensaba en proteger a su hijo._

_Bettina veía horrorizada la escena desde la parte de abajo de las escaleras, vio como sin clemencia Douglas la arrojó a un lado, haciendo que Candy se lastimara con los vidrios de todo lo que se había roto, Bettina no sabía que hacer. _

_Candy estaba en piso, sollozaba abrazando sus piernas hecho un ovillo, parecía que aquella figura delicada hiciera reaccionar un poco el cerebro nublado de Douglas, quien se acerco a ella lentamente, con una mano levantada, comenzó a quitarle suavemente los rizos que caían sobre su rostro. _

_Ella al sentirlo, con un respingo, no solo evitó su contacto, sino que trataba de huir, haciéndose hacia atrás con sus manos, quedando arrinconada con una de la paredes._

_¡¡No me toques!! – le gritó llorando_

_¡¡Perdóname!! – dijo desesperado – ¡no fue mi intención! ¡Pero es que TE AMO TANTO!_

_¡¡Tú no me amas!! ¡¡porque si lo hicieras, nunca me lastimarías de esta forma!!_

_¡Todo será diferente, te lo prometo! – la tomó de las muñecas, pero ella se resistía - ¡¡perdóname, no volverá a suceder!! ¡¡todo cambiará, yo te amaré y cuidaré!! – Douglas en su desesperación le decía todo aquello - ¡Tú me amas! ¡Soy tu esposo y te enseñaré a amarme!_

_¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!! ¿¿Acaso no lo entiendes?? ¡Has matado lo que sentía por ti!_

_¡No, no, tu me amas! ¡¡Yo te veneraré como a lo más preciado!! _

_¡¡NO, NO!!_

_¡Verás que todo será diferente! ¡¡Seremos completamente felices!!_

_¡¡NO, NO!! – le gritó y con trabajos se levantó y lo enfrentó - ¡¡ESCUCHA BIEN, NUNCA SERA DIFERENTE, POR QUE YO NO TE AMO, TE ODIO, Y EL CASARME CONTIGO HA SIDO EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA _

_Aquellas palabras de Candy por un momento desconcertaron a Douglas, la miró como si no creyera lo que decía, pero al mirar los verdes ojos, se dio cuenta que había una gran determinación en ellos, lo que hizo que la furia que trataba de contener saliera._

_¿¿ASI QUE SOY UN ERROR?? – su rostro se descompuso por la furia - ¡¡PUES LO SIENTO MUCHO QUERIDA, PERO JAMAS, ESCUCHAS JAMAS TE IRAS DE MI LADO!! _

_¡Déjame ir! – le suplicó_

_¡¡VAS A APRENDER A AMARME!! ¿¿ENTIENDES?? ¡¡ERES MIA!! ¡¡Y SI NO LO ENTIENDES POR LAS BUENAS, LO HARAS POR LAS MALAS!!_

_Y sin darle tiempo de pensar o reaccionar a Candy, se dirigió a la puerta de la recamara, salió por ella y cerró tras si, Candy se dirigió rápidamente a ésta, pero solo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la llave que cerraba por fuera._

_¡¡¡ABREME, DOUGLAS, NO, NO ME ENCIERRES!!! _

_Douglas se fue a su estudio y comenzó a beber, estaba furioso y no era con Candy o con Sean, era contra el hombre que a pesar de todo, era el dueño de la mujer que el quería, y de ese hijo que Candy nunca le iba a dar, por eso descargaba toda su furia en ellos, se acabó una botella._

_Sean seguía llorando y Candy gritaba que la dejara salir, no soporto mas y salio de la casa. _

_Candy ya no podía ni sostenerse, esta vez la había lastimado mucho, el brazo le dolía aun tenia vidrios enterrados en la espalda, y le dolían mucho las costillas, si poder mas se desvaneció._

_Bettina al ver que Douglas se marcho, subió a la recamara al entrar, vio que Sean estaba bien, lo tomó en brazos._

_Calma mi cielo, calma - lo tranquilizaba hablándole suavemente, después fue a la recamara de Candy -¡¡Señora!! ¡¡Señora respóndame por favor!! – tocaba la puerta, pero no obtenía respuesta. _

_¿Qué pasó Bettina? - le preguntaba uno de los hombres que vigilaban en la casa, era Adam un joven muy noble que decidió trabajar para Douglas, porque su madre estaba muy enferma y necesitaba el dinero, el en poco tiempo que tenia de trabajar, se habia dado cuenta de que Candy era una buena persona y sabía de los maltratos de su Jefe hacia ella, esa noche él escuchó todos los gritos, pero esperó afuera, y cuando vio que Douglas salía, su compañero fue a "cuidar" al jefe y el se quedó, por lo que no dudó en entrar y vio a Bettina junto a la puerta de la recamara principal con Sean en brazos_

_¡No me responde! – lloraba_

_¡Señora! - trataba de abrir la puerta - ¿Tienes un duplicado de la llave?_

_SI, en la cocina - Bettina regresó con la llave, abrieron la puerta y vieron Candy tendida en el piso_

_¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!! - Bettina se llevaba las manos a la boca Adam se acercó a ella - ¡¡Señora...!! - la llamaba _

_¡¡Mami, mami! - repetía Sean_

_¡S..e..a...n... Sean… - dijo casi en un susurro Candy_

_Él está bien señora, voy a buscar a un medico – Adam se ofreció_

_¡¡NO!! – lo detuvo la rubia - sácame de aquí Adam, ayúdame o me va a matar - quería ponerse de pie _

_Tranquila – Adam la sostuvo - está muy lastimada, es mejor llévala con un medico _

_¡No! ¿No entiendes que si me quedo va a terminar matándome? Por favor ayúdame a irme de aquí… - le suplicó con llanto corriendo por sus mejillas manchadas de sangre. _

_Adam la vio tan desesperada que accedió a ayudarla. Bettina tomo una maleta y hecho lo que pudo para Sean y Candy. Estaban por salir de la recamara_

_¡Espera! - dijo Candy regresando a su cómoda y abrió uno de los cajones, con sus ojos mostrando un poco de alegría encontró lo que buscaba, era el anillo que Terry le habia dado, lo tomó, jamás lo hubiera dejado - Subieron con cuidado al carruaje - Ven con nosotras Adam - pidió preocupada por la reacción de Douglas cuando se enterara que se habia escapado con su ayuda _

_Gracias Señora, pero no se preocupe por mi, solo aléjese de ese hombre, yo se defenderme – le sonrió tranquilizándola_

_Gracias Adam _

_El carruaje comenzó a alejarse, Candy veía a su hijo dormido en brazos de Bettina, el pobre hipaba de tanto haber llorado_

_Tranquilo mi amor, todo estara bien te lo prometo… - susurró Candy_

_Un rato después el carruaje se detuvo, Candy bajó cubierta con una capa y con la capucha escondía su rostro, con dolor sintiendo por su cuerpo, caminó despacio hacia la puerta y tocó. _

_Es muy tarde – comentó Bettina - ¿cree que nos reciba?_

_Ruego a Dios que si _

_Unos minutos después se encendió una luz y la puerta se abrió _

_Pero que imprudencia ¿no sabe la hora que es? - Gritaba un anciano enfundado en su pijama _

_Lo siento…- contestó la figura enfundada en la capa – pero quisiera ver a la señora…_

_¿Qué pasa Phillip? - se escuchó una voz detrás del anciano _

_Busco a Lady Guiniani… - contestó la mujer._

_Puedo saber quien?- preguntó Lizette en la puerta _

_Candy White – y se descubrió el rostro _

_Cuando Lizette con horror vio el estado en que se encontraba Candy, no dudó en ayudarla, con cuidado la llevó a una de las recamaras. _

_Yo... yo no sabía a donde ir… pero recordé… que usted dijo que… cuando… necesitara algo podía… acudir a usted…_

_Hiciste bien linda... llegaste al lugar indicado ¿Pero cómo supiste donde vivo?_

_Es muy conocida en Zurich - intervino Phillip _

_Phillip ve por Jeff… - dijo Lady Guiniani_

_¡Pero mi lady es de madrugada!_

_¡NO ME IMPORTA, VE POR EL! – ordenó la mujer_

_¡No... no... quiero que nadie... - Trataba de ponerse de pie - …sepa que estoy aquí! - pidió asustada_

_Tranquila, tienes que confiar en mi, Jeff es de toda mi confianza - la recostaba de nuevo _

_¡Aggghhh! - se quejó_

_Tiene que verte un medico, ese animal te lastimó mucho - le decía mientras le quitaba el vestido _

_NO... – Candy trataba de que no la desvistieran_

_Señora... esta mal necesita que la atiendan - Bettina le decía tranquilizándola, estaba ayudando a Lizette_

_No... tengo que irme, no quiero que me encuentre… - realmente se hallaba muy mal_

_Estás a salvo – Lizette trataba de calmarla pero Candy se desvaneció_

_Ayúdame – pidió ésta a Bettina - tenemos que curar esos golpes - y con mucho cuidado le retiraron los fragmentos de vidrio que tenia en la espalda, después vendaron su dorso, para que sanaran sus costillas. _

_Candy se encontraba ya dormida, habían terminado de curarle sus heridas, el rostro de ella ya presentaba las señales de los golpes propinados._

_Señora – el anciano que había abierto la puerta entró después de tocar la puerta a la recamara - el señor Jeff esta aquí - Lizette salió a verlo _

_Pero ¿¿que ha pasado mujer?? – preguntó sorprendido_

_Pasa, ven… - lo llevó hasta la recamara - ¡esto pasa, mira! - abrió la puerta _

_¡Pero si es...! – veía a la figura en la cama sorprendido - ¿pero que le ha pasado?_

_¡El imbécil de su marido la golpeó! – contestó furiosa - ¿¿que no lo ves??_

_Lizette… ¿¿no estaras pensando en...?? – preguntó mientras se la llevaba al pasillo _

_SI voy... – comenzó a decirle – más bien ¡¡VAMOS A AYUDARLA!! – Jeff palideció al ver el rostro de decidido de ella_

_¡NO LIZETTE, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO, DOUGLAS LANREZAC COMO ENEMIGO NO TE CONVIENE!_

_¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO, QUIEN ES LANREZAC! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI REGRESA CON EL LA VA A MATAR? – Jeff la miró, conocía a aquella mujer de reacio carácter, sabía que enojada era de peligro._

_Vaya – se rascó su babilla - creo que mejor me pongo de tu lado... ¿y bien que haremos? – preguntó_

_Por lo pronto quiero que investigues si ese hombre sabe donde esta Candy, y después quiero que prepares todo porque nos iremos a mi villa, ahí nadie nos encontrara…_

_El sol hizo su aparición, Candy despertó, no reconoció el lugar hasta que un dolor en su costado le recordó todo lo que pasó. _

_Buenos días… - saludaba Lizette con Sean en brazos - mira quien quiere verte…_

_¡¡Sean...!! - se quiso incorporar pero no pudo _

_No te muevas – le dijo la dama mientras sentaba a Sean en la cama _

_Mami... – el pequeño se acercó a ella poniéndose en su regazo_

_¿Se puede? – una voz se escuchó desde la puerta, su cabeza se asomaba_

_¡Oh pasa Jeff! - Candy se sintió nerviosa - Jeff te presento a Candy, le he dicho que eres de mi entera confianza _

_Mucho gusto – la mirada de la rubia era de temor, a lo que Jeff le sonrió con simpatía - no se preocupe, que Lizette me ha explicado su situación y créame que la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda _

_Gracias… - Candy le sintió sincero_

_Por lo pronto le traigo noticias, Lanrezac no tiene idea de su paradero, sé que la está buscando en hospitales y en las estaciones, pero aun no sabe donde esta, lo que nos da tiempo suficiente para viajar a Weesen_

_¡Eso es en los Alpes! - comentó Candy _

_Esa mañana prepararon todo para el viaje, saldrían esa noche, Candy se sentía intranquila, como pudo se puso de pie y fue con Sean y Bettina, al estar con su hijo se sintió mas tranquila. Por fin la noche llego y subieron a un auto viajaron de noche por caminos por donde no transita mucha gente, por fin al medio día estaban llegando al Lago Walen. _

_Es hermoso este lugar - decía Candy mientras observaba por la ventanilla _

_Así es querida iremos a Un chalet en lo alto del Lago de Walen, créeme que en ese lugar nunca te encontrará _

_No sé como pagarles – su voz estaba completamente quebrada - ustedes sin conocerme me han brindado su apoyo_

_No te preocupes por nada pequeña, solo recupérate, es lo importante – le dijo Lizette_

_Se instalaron en el chalet Candy poco a poco se recuperó de sus heridas con los cuidados de Lizette y Bettina, poco después el invierno habia llegado, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo junto a la chimenea, disfrutaba leyéndole cuentos a su hijo, también disfrutaba de los juegos de Ajedrez entre Lizette y Jeff que terminaban siempre en una pequeña riña, tal vez inconscientemente le recordaban a ella y a Terry en su estancia en Londres. Lizette le habia tomado tanto cariño a Candy y a Sean tal vez los veía como la hija y el nieto que le hubiera gustado tener._

_Lizette era una mujer madura, joven, independiente alcanzaba apenas los 40 años de edad , segura de si misma, no se dejaba de nadie, pero no siempre fue así, cuando estuvo casada vivió el maltrato por parte de su marido, y tal vez hubiera continuado de esa forma, de no haber sido que un arranque de ira de su marido el corazón de este no resistió provocándole un infarto y quedando viuda, por eso estaba decidida a ayudar a Candy, por que a ella nadie la había ayudado nunca, cuando intentó reclamar a su familia todo el abandono, le dijeron simplemente que así era el matrimonio y que tenia que aguantar, y ella siendo una jovencita que creía en el amor soportó, pero al quedar viuda tomó las riendas de su vida, y conoció a Jeff que desde entonces se convirtió en su cómplice y amigo. Viajó, conoció gente y jamás permitió que alguien la lastimara, eso quería infundirle a Candy pero sabía que era algo difícil, al saber toda su historia supo que estaba sumamente lastimada._

_Así paso un año, refugiados en lo alto del Lago Walen, Habia llegado el cumpleaños de Sean cumplía cuatro años y lo celebraban con una tarta, era un niño sumamente despierto, feliz y con una enorme imaginación, cabe mencionar con el paso del tiempo se parecía mas a su padre. Todos estaban felices ese día, pero la felicidad no les duró mucho, le habían informado a Jeff que Douglas no tardaría mucho en dar con ellos por lo que tomaron medidas. _

_¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Jeff? – preguntaba Lady Guiniani_

_Si… lamentablemente es cierto… - contestó el hombre_

_¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tienen esa cara? - al ver sus miradas un nombre vino a su mente - Do...Dou...glas?_

_SI linda… - le dio trabajo a Lizette contestarle_

_¡¡Dios mío!! - se llenó de miedo - Cálmate ya he pensado en algo - la tomaba en sus brazos - Jeff se encargará de que regresen a América, allá estarás a salvo _

_¡AMERICA! - dijo con esperanza_

_Esa noche Candy volvía a huir _

_Toma-le entregaba un sobre con dinero _

_Lizette yo... – trataba de rechazarlo_

_Nada nada, te servirá un tiempo en lo que decides lo que harás - trataba de ser fuerte para darle precisamente la misma fortaleza a Candy_

_¡GRACIAS POR TODO NUNCA LO VOY A OLVIDAR, SALVASTE NUESTRAS VIDAS! - las lagrimas la invadieron _

_¡Y ustedes trajeron alegría a la mía! - se fundieron en un abrazo - Es hora que partan, adiós cariño - se despedía de Sean _

_¿Tú no vienes? - le preguntó con inocencia el niño _

_En esta ocasión no, pero en cuanto pueda iré a visitarlos - sean le dio un beso y Lizette ya no pudo mas las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas _

_Volveré pronto - dijo Jeff subiendo al auto _

_Así los tres partieron, después de unos días de camino sorteando todo, llegaron a Marsella, ahí Jeff le entregó una documentación con nombres falsos para ella y Sean. _

_Llegando a América tu decidirás si eres Candy White Andrey o Juliette Bourdev - dijo Jeff viéndola a los ojos_

_Gracias Jeff - le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó_

_Escucha, conociendo a Douglas tal vez tiene a su gente buscándote con tu familia, así que ten cuidado por favor – le dijo él cuando se separaron_

_Lo tendré…_

_En cuanto estés instalada, escríbeme a esta dirección - le entrego una nota_

_Un pitido anunció que el barco partiría. _

_Tenemos que irnos – Candy estaba sumamente triste_

_Lo sé – Jeff la abrazó - Adios hija que dios los bendiga_

_Adiós Sean , cuida a mamá _

_Sip… - contestó el niño _

_Así partieron rumbo a América, los habían instalado en su camarote, Sean estaba feliz._

_¡¡MAMI!! ¡es un barco! Como en los cuentos que me lees, ¿también hay piratas? _

_¡Jajaja! No mi amor, en este barco no hay piratas _

_¿Ni uno solo? - caminaban por la borda _

_Ni uno solo _

_Mmm... ¿y a dónde vamos mami?_

_Vamos a América _

_¿Y dónde eso? _

_Candy con toda la paciencia que solo una madre puede tener, le explicó de manera que su pequeño comprendiera a donde iban, contestó a sus interrogantes hasta que el sueño lo venció._

_Sean tenía muchas preguntas y ella siempre trataba de darle las respuestas, pero sabía que llegaría un momento en que no iba a poder responder y rogaba al cielo por que esa pregunta tardara en llegar, porque no sabía que responder respecto a su papá. _

_Candy estaba muy preocupada, Douglas seguía buscándola, y ahora huía a América, donde no quería volver, los recuerdos volvían a su mente y no quería asustar a Sean salio a la borda, y un dejà vù la invadió. _

_Terry... – susurró - en un barco te conocí – lloraba - ¿por qué tenía que conocerte si nos íbamos a separar? Si tan solo no te hubiera conocido tal vez... no... no... si no te hubiera conocido no tendría a Sean... mi hijo... mi razón de vivir. Por él todo ha valido la pena, él tendrá una vida feliz, aunque para eso tenga alejarme para siempre de mis seres queridos..._

_El transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo, Sean estaba fascinado con el barco, con el mar._

_Mami cuéntame otra vez de cuando rescataste a la gaviota – pedía Sean_

_¿No crees que ya te conté muchas veces eso?_

_Mmm... es que me gusta esa historia y también la de Klean... ¿puedo tener un Klean?_

_¡¡Jajaja!! Pues no sé, depende de como te portes _

_Así transcurrieron los días, cuando por fin llegaban a suelo americano Candy sintió un sin fin de emociones, alegría, tristeza, miedo, nostalgia pero frente a su hijo solo mostraba alegría_

_Estaban los dos en la borda Candy lo sostenía en brazos para que pudiera ver._

_¿Llegamos mami?_

_Si…_

_La figura de la estatua de la Libertad estaba frente a ellos, Candy no sabía como interpretar el sentimiento que le estaba embargando al llegar precisamente a esa ciudad, donde estaba él._

_Bajaron del barco e inmediatamente tomaron un carruaje, Candy no quería ver a través de la ventana, le daba miedo esa ciudad, no estaba lista para saber de él._

_Llegamos señora…_

_Gracias - pagó al cochero frente a ella estaba la estación de trenes, caminaron hasta la taquilla_

_¿Cual es su destino?_

_Candy se quedó pensativa, recordó las palabras de Jeff "tal vez tenga a su gente cerca de tu familia", no... No podía ir con los suyos_

_¿Hacia donde va el próximo tren?_

_Nueva Orleáns en una hora – le informó el vendedor en la ventanilla_

_Déme dos boletos - después de eso fueron a sentarse a una de las bancas de la estación _

_Mami tengo hambre_

_¿Hambre? – Se reprendió ella misma por haber olvidado ese detalle - pero que inconsciente soy desde que bajamos del barco no has comido nada, ven vamos a buscar algo cerca de aquí._

_Salieron y terminaron en la pequeña cafetería donde Terry la llevo una vez, ella no comía nada, luchaba contra sus sentimientos. Cuando Sean terminó salieron de ahí y cuando estaban llegando a la estación se quedó impactada un hombre acababa de colocar un anuncio de la próxima obra de la Compañía Strafford, y Terry estaba en esa imagen._

_Terry... – la palabra simplemente salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta y se acerco a la imagen, quiso tocarla, pero las lagrimas salieron sin poderlo evitar_

_¿Qué tienes mami? - Sean la trajo a la realidad_

_Nada mi cielo – contestó y se limpió las lagrimas - es hora de partir, anda vamos al tren_

_Fue así que Candy comenzaba una nueva vida al lado de u hijo._

**Continuara...**

**Hola, hola aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y solo puedo decir: **

**GRACIAS a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**GRACIAS A LIZZY POR SEGUIR DELEITANDONOS CON SUS HISTORIAS Y X SEGUIR MOSTRANDOME EL CAMINO DE LOS FICS. **

**GRACIAS A MIS AMIGAS QUE ESTAN AHÍ HECHANDO PORRAS, LAS QUIERO MIL.**

**Lulù**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 8**

La gira había sido un éxito, habían hecho la ultima presentación en Bauton Roge una de las ciudades mas importantes de Luisiana, de ahí partirían hacia Nueva York pero había estado lloviendo mucho y sobrevino un deslave que obligo a todos a permanecer en Nueva Orleans. Se hospedaron en un pequeño hotel, toda la ciudad estaba bellamente decorada por el Mardi Grass el Carnaval con más tradición en Nueva Orleans.

Vaya por lo menos aquí la pasaremos bien ¿no crees Granchester?- decía Karen bajando del carruaje con ayuda de Terry

Karen… ¿cuando será el día en que no pienses en fiesta? – dijo en tono fastidioso

El día que tu dejes ser tan amargado… - le enseñó su lengua en un gesto

¡Hey chicos basta! – intervino Robert que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas riñas entre ellos dos - aquí esta la llave de sus habitaciones…

Después cada quien fue a su habitación, Terry abrió la ventana hacia bastante calor, por lo que se quitó la camisa y se mojó el rostro, mientras se secaba con una toalla salió al balcón de su recamara, tenia una vista hermosa directo al río, también podía ver como adornaban todo para el carnaval. Había algo en el ambiente que lo hacia estar intranquilo.

No muy lejos de ahí una Candy muy sonriente paseaba con su hijo y con Dayane.

Así que hoy da comienzo el carnaval… - comentaba la rubia

Si, es uno de los que tienen mas tradición, Arthur y yo nos conocimos así, en medio del jazz…

Eso es muy romántico

Claro que lo es, por eso deberías de ir

Oh no, sabes que no me gusta estar en lugares con mucha gente Dayane, mmm... no… - cambió la conversación - creo que mejor nos vamos Arthur esta solo en la tienda - diciendo esto comenzó a caminar dejando un poco atrás a Dayane

La noche había llegado, había tanta música, gente y risas, un pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdiazules miraba desde la ventana junto con su mamá

Toma – la voz de Dayane la hizo voltear y sorprendida vio que en las manos de la mujer venía un lindo vestido, uno que habían visto esa mañana – es para ti…

¡Dayane... gracias pero yo no...!

No quiero peros, Arthur y yo cuidaremos al pequeño, prometiste cambiar tu vida, prometiste ser feliz, este es un buen comienzo, eres joven, hermosa, tienes derecho a divertirte…

Pero ¿qué voy a hacer yo sola? No, esto es mala idea

No, no lo es, anda dale gusto a estos viejos - intervenía Arthur

Si no lo hago no dejaran de molestarme ¿verdad?

Querida creo que ya nos vas conociendo

Rendida ante esos dos seres decidió dar un paseo por el Carnaval, llevaba puesto el vestido que le habían regalado, era muy ligero dejaba ver su esbelta figura y llevaba sus rizos sueltos, al principio comenzó a caminar temerosa, pero a medida que se adentraba entre toda la gente, la música de Jazz la envolvió, sonreía se estaba divirtiendo. Se acercó una esquina donde un hombre de color tocaba música de Jazz, Candy parecía hipnotizada por la música.

Mientras esto sucedía en la calle, en una habitación de hotel, Terrece trataba de dormir pero no podía no podía dejar de pensar en su visita a Chicago y su encuentro con Stear.

_ Flash Back _

_Había terminado la obra Terry se dirigía a su camerino cuando vio a Stear frente a el _

_Hola Terry… - Stear lo saludó_

_Stear… - su voz no denotaba emoción_

_¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el de los lentes_

_Me sorprende tu visita ¿a que se debe?- Terry contestó mientras entraban al camerino _

_Terry… necesito hablar contigo - cerró la puerta _

_¿Conmigo? No te ofendas Stear, pero no entiendo de que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo - respondía detrás del biombo _

_De Candy…_

_¿Ah si? ¿Y qué vas a contarme, de lo feliz que es al lado de su esposo? - contesto con sarcasmo_

_-No... escucha Terry... cuando regresé de Francia estaba furioso contra ti... porque creí que te habías burlado de ella… pero después Albert me contó que todo fue un mal entendido_

_Si… lo fue... pero de cualquier forma pude darme cuenta que ella no me amaba… ya vez – su voz cambió a irónica – hasta se casó con otro_

_Tú no sabes por todo lo que ella pasó…_

_¿¿Y ACASO ELLA SE PUSO A PENSAR EN LO QUE YO PASÉ?? NO STEAR… NO ME INTERESA SABER NADA DE ELLA... _

_¿Ni siquiera saber que hace más de un año que no tenemos noticias suyas?_

_Vaya así que también se olvido de ustedes... ¡si que cambió eh! – otro sarcasmo más_

_No deberías de juzgarla de esa manera… no sin escuchar lo que realmente paso... creo que no tengo más que decirte… adiós Terrece_

_Stear se volvió hacía la puerta._

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó Stear? – la voz de Terry la escuchó detrás de él_

_No me corresponde hacerlo... adiós…_

_ Fin Flash Back _

**_TOC, TOC…_**

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, cortando así sus recuerdos, con disgusto abrió recargándose en la puerta entreabierta.

¡¡Pero que manera de tocar es esa Karen!! ¿Que quieres? - mientras se recostaba de nuevo y apagaba la luz

¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica al verlo encendiendo la luz

¿Qué no ves? Trato de dormir - la volvió a apagar

¡¡Oh no nada de dormir, hoy es el mardi grass, tenemos que ir!! -encendió de nuevo la lámpara y comenzó a buscar la chaqueta de Terry

¿¿Tenemos?? ¡¡Jajaja!! yo creo que el calor te está afectando

¡¡¡Vamos Granchester, por favor ya que estamos en este lugar debemos aprovechar y divertirnos un rato!!!

Muy bien Karen eso intento, yo me divierto durmiendo, tu ve al festival - se colocaba una almohada sobre la cabeza

¡¡No quiero ir sola!!

¡¡Pues llévate a Robert, a los chicos que se yo!!

Robert estuvo bebiendo y se quedó dormido y bien sabes que no soy muy aceptada entre los chicos del reparto... al igual que tu

¡Así que Karen Klaise está sola! - dijo burlón sentándose en la cama

¡¡Por favor, solo un rato lo prometo!!

¿Y si digo que no?

¡NO me iré de aquí y no te dejare dormir por arruinarme un momento de diversión!

De acuerdo – dijo después de una pausa seguida de un bufido - de acuerdo, pero solo será un rato, sabes bien que no me gusta estar entre tanta gente

Así salieron los dos grandes amigos a recorrer las calles, Karen parecía una adolescente y Terry como siempre iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

¡Mira! Vamos a entrar a ese lugar - señalaba un letrero donde decía que adivinaban el futuro y es que en Nueva Orleans con la llegada de los esclavos también llego la magia y existían varios lugares donde se practicaba

¡Esas son tonterías! - se resistía Terry pero Karen lo empujaba prácticamente a entrar. EL lugar estaba oscuro, solo lo iluminaban velas y al fondo se veía una cortina, Terry la levantó y frente a él estaba una mujer regordeta de color que lo veía fijamente - Siéntate- le indicó la mujer

No gracias, yo solo...

Tienes lastimada tu alma – la mirada de ella parecía traspasarle - se ve en tus ojos fríos - interrumpió la mujer que se había acercado a él tomándole la mano

El por instinto la alejó de ella, pero le sostuvo la mirada

No se ofenda, pero no creo en estas cosas… - trató de mantenerse sereno

La mujer se sentó nuevamente y sacó unas cartas

Vamos Terrece, no pierdes nada o ¿tienes miedo? - decía Karen muy emocionada por el lugar

¡Ja, por favor! De acuerdo veamos ¿qué ve en mi futuro? - preguntó sarcástico sentándose frente a la mujer

Después de haber barajado las cartas, éstas las dividió en tres partes, Terry siguió las indicaciones la mujer comenzó a leerlas

Has sufrido mucho... pero también has amado de una forma intensa

Terry no decía nada solo la escuchaba, no quería demostrar que lo que decía la mujer era cierto.

Vas a reencontrarte con una mujer... deberás enfrentar a sus demonios... debes estar a su lado... veo también una criatura, tiene tus ojos, es un varón... tu hijo

Discúlpeme, pero creo que está leyendo la vida de otra persona por que yo o tengo hijos - se puso de pie mientras sacaba unos dólares de su bolsillo

La mujer lo sujetó del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales en ellos se podían ver que estaban temerosos.

La muerte les ronda... tienes que protegerlos…

¿A… quien…?

Cuando los veas tu lo sabrás, no la dejes sola

Terry sintió una vibra extraña y salió del lugar Karen salió detrás de él

¡¡Wooowww estuvo increíble!!

Vamos Karen son mentiras… - dijo como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo

No, no lo son tu amas a…

¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! - entraron a un bar, se sentaron y Terry pidió una botella

¿Y de verdad no tienes un hijo?

¡Kareeeen! - se le estaba acabando la paciencia

Vamos Granchester, que no eres un santo, y has tenido muchas mujeres, que tal si alguna ya te convirtió en padre y no lo sabes…

Terry ante el comentario de Karen se quedó pensando, era cierto había estado con muchas mujeres, pero siempre tomaba medidas, no era tan tonto como para dejar hijos regados, como su padre. Pero también recordó que con la única que se entregó por completo había sido con ella, sintió una corriente por sus venas solo de recordarla y bebió de un golpe el contenido de la copa, estuvieron ahí un buen rato, Karen hablaba y hablaba él solo bebía, después salieron, Terry llevaba una botella en la mano Karen iba a un lado suyo, de pronto al doblar en una esquina todo el barullo de la gente, la música y los alrededores se detuvo, ante la visión que tenia frente a él, se quedó ahí parado.

Candy...

Granchester ¿qué te pasa? - La voz de Karen se escuchó entonces hacía ella y también la música se volvió a escuchar, cuando regresó la mirada a donde la había visto ya no había nadie - ¡Bah...! creo que he bebido mucho

Regresaron al hotel

Candy había estado escuchando la música de Jazz, pero después se dio cuenta de que era tarde y regresó a casa de Dayane, llego muy contenta de verdad que el salir sola no había sido tan malo.

En cuanto a Terry, Karen lo llevó a su habitación, pues de verdad que había bebido mucho

¿Estás bien?

Si… si, no te preocupes - decía con los efectos del alcohol

De acuerdo que descanses

¡Espera! La botella se queda conmigo – y se la arrebató de las manos

Si tu insistes, mañana no te quejes de la resaca - dijo marchándose

Terry se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá que había en su habitación, siguió bebiendo hasta que se quedó dormido ahí, la imagen de Candy le rondaba por la mente, victima del alcohol recordó su entrega, la veía sonriéndole, envuelta en sus brazos diciéndole Te Amo, después la veía con otro hombre, le daba sus besos, su cuerpo a otro, Terry comenzó a agitarse y despertó sudando. La noche se le hizo eterna logró conciliar el sueño poco antes de que el sol apareciera.

Tenia una tremenda resaca por lo salió rumbo a un bar, había tomado un poco, después decidió vagar un rato, cuando vio a lo lejos salir a una mujer rubia-

Candy... - fue corriendo al lugar pero ya no la vio

Entró al lugar, la campanilla de la puerta se escuchó sonar y una mujer de edad, salió con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó amable

Yo… - no sabía qué decir y la mujer lo miraba sonriendo esperando lo que él dijera – parecerá tonto, pero me gustaría preguntar si conocerá a una mujer llamada Candice White…

¿Candice? – preguntó la mujer y puso su mano agarrando su barbilla pensando – mmm… creo que no…

Es rubia…

¿Rubia? Mmm… pues en este pueblo hay muchas rubias…

Bueno… - dio un largo suspiro – olvídelo…

Salió del lugar, sin saber por qué, se sentía desilusionado ¿realmente había imaginado verla? No era posible que ahora la estuviera imaginando.

Pasaron dos días desde el carnaval, Terry se había aislado del grupo salía muy poco de la habitación.

Para Candy comenzaba el día y con ella su rutina, se dio un baño, después se arregló, preparó el desayuno, después alistó a Sean y salieron rumbo a su trabajo, ayudaba a Dayane y Arthur en todo lo que podía, mientras que el niño jugaba en la parte trasera, no paraba ni un solo instante cuando no estaba ayudando, estaba jugando con su hijo, al llegar a su casa hacía los deberes domésticos, acaba rendida, con todo ese ritmo, había descuidado su alimentación, estaba sumamente delgada y sus defensas estaban bajas.

¡¡¡Achuuuuuuuu!!!

¡Oh pero mira nada más, ya pescaste un resfriado! - decía preocupada Dayane

No, no te preocupes es el polvo - mentía, el clima era húmedo en esa ciudad, llovía seguido y su casa tenia goteras, por lo que en las noches cuando Sean dormía, buscaba la manera de reparar lo que podía y en una de esas noches había terminado empapada, por lo que tenia un ligero resfriado. Sin hacer caso a los continuos estornudos, dolores de cabeza y de huesos, seguía con sus deberes, se le veía cansada, pero como siempre no se quejo.

Deja eso un momento Arthur y yo queremos hablar contigo

¿Pasa algo?

Si, hemos decidido que te mereces unas vacaciones

¿Vacaciones?

Si, desde que llegaste no has tenido ni un solo día de descanso, y te ves cansada

Pero…

Pero nada, tomate unos días, disfruta a Terry…

¿Y ustedes?

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes

Candy tuvo que aceptar que si necesitaba unos días de descanso, Sean tenía una energía tremenda y a veces no podía disfrutarlo por el cansancio. Así que esa tarde se despidió de Dayane y Arthur y llegaron a la casa.

La tarde estaba nublada, Terry parecía león enjaulado, por lo que tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a vagar solo por las calles de la ciudad, vio un bar y entro pidió una copa, estaba muy pensativo, cuando algo lo hizo ver a través de la ventana.

¡¡Es ella!! - se puso de pie al ver que ella entraba en una tienda, sacó unos dólares de su cartera y los dejó sobre la mesa, caminó hasta donde ella entró y esperó, esta vez no se iría. El tiempo se le hizo eterno.

Aquella tarde Candy había regresado al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta para hacer la cena a Sean, pero primero pasó a la dulcería a comprar algunas golosinas que el pequeño le había encargado, su mente iba ocupada en hacer cuentas mentales de lo que costaría si alguien viniera a arreglarle el techo de la casa, ya que ella últimamente se había sentido un poco mal de salud y no había podido continuar haciéndolo, aunque quizás tendría que hacerlo ella, ya que quizás el dinero no le alcanzaría, en esas iba cuando de pronto chocó con alguien.

Lo siento… yo… - levantó su rostro,

Lo que vio a continuación la hizo abrir sus ojos de una forma que parecía se le saldrían de sus órbitas, comenzó a ponerse pálida

No… no… - fue lo único que pudo decir al ver de quien se trataba

Ella estaba paralizada, él la veía de una manera tan dura pero no decía nada, de repente, grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, volviendo a la realidad a esos dos seres, ella presa del miedo se giró y comenzó a correr bajo la intensa lluvia.

Él se había quedado ahí quieto hasta que, al ver como ella corría y se comenzaba a alejar algo dentro de él lo hizo correr detrás de ella. Llovía a cantaros, el viento era frío y Candy corría mientras sentía como las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, él la seguía, a lo lejos la vio cruzar un puente, trataba de alcanzarla pero le llevaba ventaja.

Ella por fin llegó a su hogar, entró toda agitada y cerró la puerta recargando su espalda a ella, estaba empapada, pero no se daba cuenta, estaba como ida, atrapada en la imagen de esos fríos ojos, cuando escuchó la voz de Sean.

Mami… ¿me trajiste mis caramelos? – preguntó el niño desde la escalera

¿EH...Tus caramelos? - se dio cuenta que no traía nada en la manos - se me debieron caer cuando... – pensó - Lo siento cariño los olvidé, pero te prometo que mañana iremos por más, ahora ven vamos a preparar la cena

Terry había alcanzado a ver cuando se metía a aquella casa y se quedo ahí frente a ésta bajo la lluvia observando, no sabia que hacer, vio luces y recordó las palabras de Albert _"ella se casó, conoció un hombre en el frente y se enamoró" _decía el, entonces apretando sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y caminó de regreso a su hotel.

Mientras tanto ella preparaba la cena, estaba temblando, pero parecía que no lo sentía, tampoco se daba cuenta de que su ropa estaba húmeda, estuvo cerca del fuego mientras calentaba la cena, ella no comió, se comenzaba a sentir caliente, lo achacó a que había hecho de cenar, después comenzó a limpiar la cocina, Sean jugaba en la sala.

Candy tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hacia frente a su hijo al que escuchaba jugar con un aeroplano de madera.

El niño ajeno a los sentimientos ocultos que estaba sosteniendo su madre con ella misma, jugaba inocentemente en el pequeño vestíbulo de la casa, de repente, volteó hacía la puerta, y a través de los cristales de ésta vio a alguien, acercó un banco y quitó el seguro

Hola - saludó con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes que te estas mojando?

Terry había caminado directo a su hotel, pero al llegar al puente se detuvo y dio vuelta a sus pasos, algo dentro de él parecía darle una determinación, algo que lo impulsaba a ella, tenía que saber, tenia que ver en sus ojos que lo había olvidado, que era feliz con otro.

… ¿Sabes que te estas mojando? – la vocecita de aquel niño pareció hacerlo despertar

No se había dado cuenta que sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la puerta misma de la casa donde había visto entrar a Candy, y un niño que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de inocencia. Terry observó al pequeño

Si, creo que me estoy mojando

¿Quieres pasar? – invitó Sean

Si… - Sean quitó el banquillo para que pudiera entrar - ¿tienes caramelos?

No me temo que no pequeño…

Candy en ese momento iba saliendo de la cocina cuando frente a ella algo que solo en sueños imagino, Terry y Sean juntos, su corazón parecía querer estallar en aquellos momentos.

Mami… no trae dulces - decía decepcionado haciendo pucheros

Ven cariño... sube a tu recamara por favor - dijo con voz seria

Cuando Sean se alejo hubo un silencio lleno de tensión que Terry finalmente rompió

Tienes un hijo hermoso, ¿a quien se parece a ti o a tu esposo? - le dijo fríamente, pero en su voz había un tono de celos

Candy se sorprendió ante tan duro comentario, pero contesto también fríamente

Eso es algo que no te interesa, y te agradecería que te retiraras…

¿Por que? - se acercaba a ella lentamente haciendo que ella caminara hacia atrás - ¿tienes miedo de que tu esposo te cuestione sobre mi presencia? - le acercaba su rostro ella, Candy interpuso sus manos alejándolo

Vete… - dijo como si susurrara

¿Cómo es el? – parecía no haber escuchado lo que ella le dijo - ¡Dime! Tengo curiosidad DE SABER COMO LOGRÓ QUE EN TAN SOLO UNOS MESES OLVIDARAS EL AMOR QUE DECIAS SENTIR POR MI O ¿ACASO NUNCA ME AMASTE? - le dijo con rabia, la tenia presionada de los brazos

Candy cuando sintió como la presionaba y como le alzaba la voz sin poder controlarse comenzó a temblar, no supo como el rostro de Terry había cambiado ella solo veía a Douglas.

No me lastimes - pidió ella con temor

Terry nunca había visto esa mirada en Candy, la liberó y bajó el tono de su voz.

Yo... - trató de acercarse pero ella retrocedió

¡¡No me toques!! – el miedo había vuelto a invadir todo su cuerpo.

Solo quiero hablar… - la voz profunda de él parecía no entrar en sus sentidos

Candy seguía temblando, ella tenía apretados sus ojos aún, cerrándolos, tenía miedo de mirar, tenía miedo de que al abrirlos, estuviera Douglas frente a ella, se abrazó a si misma como si se quisiera proteger nuevamente de recibir aquellos golpes que tanto la habían marcado, sintió que le faltaba el aire, que no podía respirar, quiso sentarse pero las piernas se le doblaron.

Terry al ver que iba cayendo como si fuese en cámara lenta, en un ágil movimiento evitó que se lastimara, la tenía en sus brazos y pudo ver como tenia sudor en su frente, y respiraba con agitación.

¡Candy! - la llamó, pero ella no le respondía - La colocó en un sillón - ¡estás empapada! ¡Y tienes fiebre!

Sin pensarlo más, la tomó en sus brazos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo delgada que estaba, no pesaba nada, subió las escaleras y entró en la que su supuso era su habitación la colocó en la cama, después buscó algunas mantas para cubrirla, se acercó a la cama

lo siento pecosa pero debo quitarte la ropa… - dijo mientras la sentaba y el se colocaba detrás de ella, le desabrochó el vestido no podía evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica por sus venas al sentir su piel se controló y se lo sacó

¡¡¡No... me lastimes... ya no... Douglas... no me lastimes!!! – comenzó a delirar por la fiebre, estaba muy agitada

Cálmate, no voy a... – comenzó a decir con suavidad, pero cuando le quitó su ropa interior y dejar al descubierto su piel, fue cuando vio las cicatrices que Candy tenia en la espalda - ¡¡Que rayos!!

Su espalda estaba surcada de cicatrices, levantó una mano lentamente, trató de tocarla, pero al verla que estaba respirando agitadamente y su cuerpo estaba completamente desmadejado, le puso un camisón seco, la recostó lentamente, tenia mucha fiebre, la cubrió con una manta.

¿Quien, como? – se preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Las imágenes de aquellas marcas que ella tenía en su cuerpo, lo habían impactado, comenzó a colocar un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente de Candy.

No… por favor… - la voz de ella suplicaba – ya… no… me lastimes…

Ya tranquila… - comenzó él a hablarle con suavidad, estaba recostado a su lado – todo está bien…

Mami... – una vocecita lo hizo voltear, había entrado Sean bostezando y tallándose un ojo

Terry al ver al pequeño se acercó a él, no quería que viera a Candy en ese estado

Hola... sabes tu mamá esta cansada, ven vamos a tu cama - lo tomó de la mano y lo recostó

¿Me lees un cuento? No sabia como actuar, Candy estaba en la otra habitación y el pequeño le pedía un cuento y ni siquiera sabía si el esposo de ella llegaría, no supo como, pero inventó un cuento que no terminó, porque el sueño venció al niño, lo cubrió y regresó con Candy

La fiebre no disminuía y estaba respirando con dificultad, afuera seguía lloviendo a cantaros, caminó por la habitación como desesperado, se acercaba limpiaba su frente, colocaba paños húmedos

No por favor… no me lastimes más…

De nuevo aquella suplica, pensó Terry ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Déjame… déjame ir…

Candy… - la voz de él sonó suave – está bien… todo está bien…

Yo… no lo amo…

Ya tranquila… está bien… - se recostó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos – duerme… todo está bien… -le repetía

¿Estás… aquí? – escuchó la voz de ella y volteó a mirarla, los verdes ojos lo miraban

Si… aquí estoy…

Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, poco a poco Candy se tranquilizó. Terry Se sentía cansado, se había quitado su ropa húmeda y cubierto por unas toallas, se dirigió al closet, vio que no había ropa de hombre ahí, y salió a buscar algo para él, pero al recorrer la pequeña casa, se dio cuenta que no había más ropa de hombre en esa casa que la del pequeño.

_¿Donde esta su esposo? – _pensó

La noche termino Terry se había quedado dormido en una silla cuando la voz de Sean lo despertó

Mami… - llegó enfundado en su pijama con todo el pelo castaño revuelto

Terry se acercó a él

Hola pequeño ¿que haces despierto tan temprano?

Tengo hambre

¡Ah ya veo! ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

¿Y mami?

Ella esta cansada ¿por qué no la dejamos dormir un momento?

¿Harás panqueques?

Si... claro - no pudo evitar sonreír pues a leguas se notaba que era como su madre

Bajaron a la cocina Terry no tenia idea de como se preparaban los panqueques así que lo único que logro fue unas rebanadas de pan con mermelada

¡¡Estos no son panqueques!! - reclamó Sean - pero están muy ricos gracias…

Fiuuuuu - Terry observaba al pequeño, su cabello del niño no era rubio ni rizado, sino castaño y rebelde, y los ojos tampoco eran verdes, sino azules y con un pinchazo en su pecho pensó - _¿acaso Sean podría ser mío?, va que tonterías estoy pensando_

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el niño con la boca cubierta de mermelada

Terry…

Me gusta… yo también me llamo Terry… - otro mordisco a su tostada

¿Te llamas Terry? – preguntó tratando que la voz no saliera afectada

Si, mamá dice que es mi segundo nombre… y que así me llamo…

¿Y… tu papá? - se atrevió a preguntar después de una pausa, como si hubiera estado procesando en su mente aquella respuesta.

No lo sé… - contestó con naturalidad

¿No vive con ustedes?

Nop... ¿me das mas leche? - le pedía con su vaso en la mano

Si... ¿entonces solo vives con tu mamá? - le preguntó mientras llenaba su vaso

Si... ¡¡ah!! y también vivíamos con la tía Lizzy y Jeff pero ellos no vinieron en el barco... y mami se puso triste

Terry estaba mas confundido ahora ¿quien es Lizzy y Jeff? ¿Y dónde está el esposo? ¿Y por qué el niño se llamaba Terry y no tenía el nombre de su padre? ¿Acaso el marido de ella, tendría el color de los ojos y cabellos del pequeño Terry? Sacudió su cabeza como si pudiera apartarse tantas cosas de él. Eran muchas preguntas, que no podría obtener de un niño de cuatro años, subió nuevamente con Candy, seguía dormida, tocó su frente, no tenía fiebre.

No podía evitar querer estar cerca del pequeño, así que fue a su recamara, el pequeño al verlo, lo invitó a jugar con él. Terry no pudo negarse y por momentos fue un niño, brincaban los dos sobre la cama imaginando que era un barco y ellos eran los piratas.

Candy abrió los ojos, sentía su cabeza como si fuera un algodón, se levantó poco a poco y se sentó en la cama, con lentitud y con un leve mareo, se puso de pie, no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido, pero si recordaba una extraña visita, su mente comenzó entonces a tratar de procesar lo que sucedió anoche, pero se dio cuenta de algo ¡Sean! No le había dado de desayunar, caminó por el pasillo lentamente, se sentía muy débil, caminó rumbo a la habitación de su hijo se recargo en la puerta pues se sentía mareada, entonces, escuchó risas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño, nada le preparó para lo que vio.

¡¡Mami, Ven a jugar!! - pedía el niño que la vio llegar

¡Sean estaba encima de Terry jugando al caballo! Candy sintió que se estaba mareando y no sabía si era porque se sentía mal o por el hecho de que Terry estuviera ahí y sobre todo en aquella posición, jugando con su hijo.

Trastabilló al dar un paso y se sujetó de una cómoda que estaba a un lado de la puerta, no supo como, pero Terry en un instante estaba parado junto a ella.

No debiste levantarte... tuviste fiebre toda la noche - Terry la llevó nuevamente a su cama, la cubrió con una manta

¡¡Cof, cof, cof!! ¿qué pasó? ¡¡cof cof cof!! ¿que haces aquí? - Él le acercó un vaso con agua

Yo también tengo muchas preguntas Candy… pero… ya tendremos tiempo cuando te mejores, porque te aseguro que no me iré hasta saber la verdad

¡¡Cof cof cof...!! No hay nada de que hablar... ¡¡cof cof cof!! Tu tienes tu vida… ¡¡cof cof!! Y yo ¡¡cof!! Tengo la mia

No voy a discutir contigo en estos momentos… así que duerme…

Terry se acercó hacia la ventana y la cerró tapando así toda entrada de luz, Candy sin entender qué sucedía lo miraba.

Terry… - dijo débilmente ella

Después hablaremos Candy… descansa y por el pequeño Terry no te preocupes… yo lo cuidaré… ahora iré por el médico…

Y sin darle tiempo a más, salió de la habitación, dejando a Candy más confundida de lo que estaba.

¿Cómo esta? – preguntó más tarde Terry al médico que había venido con él

Pudo haber sido neumonía... pero hizo un buen trabajo al controlar la fiebre - le decía el medico - Debe estar en reposo y mantenerse lejos de corrientes de aire y sobre todo alimentarse tiene las defensas bajas, dormirá un par de horas.

De acuerdo – contestó Terry

El doctor se fue y Candy se había quedado dormida, Terry observaba la casa estaba en muy mal estado, así que aprovechó para salir a comprar las medicinas e ir a su hotel por ropa limpia. Se llevó al niño y le dejó una nota a Candy en caso de que despertara.

Llegaron al hotel

¿Aquí vives?

Si…

Ahhhh- decía el pequeño mientras Terry buscaba en su maleta algo de ropa

TOC, TOC… Terry se acercó a abrir

¡¡Granchester!! Me tenías preocupada ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¡Mira nada más que facha tienes!! - Karen entró a la habitación cuando vio a un pequeño que le sonreía - ¿pero y ese niño?

Hola… - saludó el pequeño

No tengo tiempo de explicarte Karen, pero ¿podrías cuidarlo mientras me ducho?

¡Granchester no, no, a mi los niños no me gustan!

Gracias Karen - y se metió al baño.

Un rato después salió Terry y sonrió al ver a Karen rendida ante los encantos del niño

Gracias por cuidarlo, tenemos que irnos…

No, no espera dime ¿De dónde salió este niño?

Es de Candy…

¿Candy? - lo siguió – ¿ella esta aquí? - Terry le contó lo que pasó - No puedo creerlo – comentó después - ¿Qué harás?

Esperar a que se recupere, y hablar con ella, necesito saber qué ha sucedido… - Terry omitió lo que descubrió en su espalda

Te entiendo, ve con ella y cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo, no diré nada

Gracias…

Así Terry regresó a la casa, con Candy que seguía dormida, aprovechó para preparar algo de comer, Sean estaba encantado con Terry.

Más tarde, Candy despertó y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba

Hola mami… - la sonrisa de su hijo la hizo sentir un calor en su pecho

Hola mi amor - trató de sentarse en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió

¡Oh que bien que ya despertaste Candy iré por tu comida!

Terry…

Él regreso con una bandeja, donde una comida olía delicioso, la colocó sobre una pequeña mesita que puso en la cama.

No soy un experto cocinero como Albert, pero te aseguro que quedó comible - le decía acercándole un tazón con sopa

Gracias… pero no tengo hambre…

El medico dijo que tenias que alimentarte bien

¿Por que haces todo esto? – le soltó de repente ella mirándolo, Terry le sostuvo la mirada y solo contestó:

Come Candy… tienes que ponerte bien…

Ya no hubo palabras, Candy no supo explicar que era lo que aquellos ojos tenían que lograban hacer lo que él quisiera, así que término la sopa.

Terry retiró el plato salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después entró nuevamente.

Terry nos lees un cuento… - pidió Sean

Amor… no… él … él…

Por supuesto Terry…

"_Terry… Terry…" _ el hombre había llamado así a su pequeño, se escuchaba tan extraño escucharlo con la voz de él, Candy no pudo hablar más, solo sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Terry se sentó sobre la cama, Candy solo lo miraba no entendía nada, Sean se acomodó a un lado de su madre y comenzaron a escuchar el relato de Terry el cual hablaba de una mona pecosa, Candy sentía que el corazón se le agitaba solo de recordar el San Pablo.

El sueño poco a poco no solo venció a Sean si no a Candy, que comenzaba a sentir una tranquilidad que solo era capaz de transmitirle ese rebelde de ojos azules.

Terry se había quedado contemplándolos, ella de repente, comenzó a agitarse por alguna pesadilla, él instintivamente se colocó a un lado de ella para calmarla.

Shhh… todo está bien… - susurró mientras acariciaba los rizos rubios

El cansancio terminó por rendirlo e inconscientemente al sentirla cerca la rodeó con sus brazos como hace años lo había hecho. Así los sorprendió la mañana, esos tres seres estaban juntos, sin saber que a partir de ese momento, sus vidas volvían a unirse para ya no separarse jamás.

Continuara…

HOLA UN CAPITULO MAS PARA USTEDES MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y A LIZZY POR SEGUIR CONMIGO.

LULU


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 9**

El sol apareció cubriendo de una calida brisa la ciudad, poco a poco la luz se comenzó a filtrar por la ventana, parecía que fuera un cómplice que no quería despertar a esos tres seres. Pero uno de ellos sintió los rayos del sol en sus ojos, los abrió poco a poco, se sentía en paz, vio a un lado de ella a su hijo, pero sentía un peso en su cintura, al bajar la vista, se percató de un brazo que la rodeaba suavemente, era él...

Terry... - dijo casi en un murmullo cuando Sean despertó

Mami… - el niño abrió sus ojos sentándose en la cama, se los comenzó a restregar.

Hola cariño… - lo saludó Candy y se movió un poco

Terry entonces al sentir el movimiento de ella, abrió los ojos y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido con ellos, suavemente retiró su brazo de Candy y se puso de pie.

¡Hola Terry! - brincaba el niño en la cama

Hola… - contestó éste con una sonrisa

¡Me gusta que estés con nosotros! - se acercaba a él - ¿verdad mami?

Mi amor… ve a tu recamara, en un momento estoy contigo, tengo que hablar con Terry…

Sean salio dejándolos solos… silencio...

¿Y bien de que quieres hablar? – estaba de pie

¿Que haces en Nueva Orleans cof cof?

Vine por trabajo

Candy iba a continuar con las dudas que aún circulaban por su mente, pero, de pronto llamaron a la puerta principal. Candy iba a ponerse de pie, para ver de quien se trataba.

Yo iré a ver quien es, tu aún no estás bien… - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Pero...

Descansa - dijo mientras salía

Cuando Terry llegó a la parte baja de las escaleras vio que el travieso del pequeño Terry ya había abierto la puerta, estaban ahí dos personas de edad mayor, de las cuales recordó solo el rostro de la mujer, era la que estaba en aquella tienda a la que había entrado cuando creyó ver a Candy.

Y si, eran Dayane y Arthur, quienes también se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre como él en aquella casa, la mujer se quedó callada al ver a Terry.

Buenos días - saludó Terry sin entender el escrutinio de la dama hacia él

Buenos Días - contestó Dayane

¿Quien es usted? ¿y dónde está Juliette?- preguntó severo Arthur con el niño en brazos

¿Juliette? – preguntó desconcertado Terry

Si, Juliette la madre de Terry… - intervino suavemente Dayane

Ah ya entiendo, permítame presentarme, soy Terrence Granchester, y soy un viejo amigo de "Juliette" – dijo él mostrándose muy galante

¿El actor? – Dayane no cabía de sorpresas

Si, así es… - sonrió haciendo una reverencia

¿Dónde esta ella? - preguntó Arthur interrumpiendo, sin quitar su ceño severo, realmente parecía como si fuera un padre enojado de ver un intruso

Ella está descansando, tuvo fiebre hace dos días y el medico pidió que tuviera reposo… - explicó

¡¡Oh lo sabia!! Si le dije que se cuidara pero es una testaruda - dijo Dayane

¿Por qué no toman asiento? – Terry se comportaba como un buen anfitrión

Terry estuvo charlando con Dayane y Arthur parecía un interrogatorio de unos padres, pero a pesar del carácter explosivo de Terry, había algo en esas personas que le transmitían una paz.

Por su parte Dayane no tardó en notar el enorme parecido entre el pequeño y este misterioso hombre que llegaba a la vida de Juliette.

¿Puedo ver a Juliette un momento? – preguntó la dama

Si claro…

Subió dejando a Terry con Sean y Arthur, cuando entró a la habitación la vio recostada se veía pálida, pero se notaba en su rostro una tranquilidad, se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro

¡¡Dayane... cof... cof... cof!! - Candy abrió los ojos

Hola linda, veo que tienes un lindo enfermero – le bromeó

¿Has visto a Terry? - se sonrojó

¿Es él?

Si… - volteó la mirada hacia la ventana

Pero ¿Cómo es que ha llegado hasta aquí?

Él… - comenzó a contarle desde que lo vio por primera vez

Ahora entiendo… con razón, ya lo había visto antes

Parece que el destino se ensaña conmigo – dijo triste y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

¡Oh no! ¡nada de que se ensaña contigo...! Al contrario linda -limpiaba las lagrimas - el destino te está dando una nueva oportunidad

¿De qué hablas?

Que si el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos no debes de desaprovechar, aclaren todo, tu no lo has dejado de amar…

Dayane...

Piénsalo cariño... ¿no crees que ya sufriste mucho?

En la mesa de la cocina mientras tanto estaban los tres hombres partiendo la tarta y Terry no dejaba de observar al niño... sin saber por qué, le recordaba tanto a él ¿podría ser posible? El mismo color de ojos, el mismo color del cabello, la nariz, quizás todo, pero lo que lo diferenciaba quizás de él mismo, era precisamente esa sonrisa, la cual había heredado sin duda alguna a su madre, así que la duda de que fuera su hijo y las palabras de la mujer que le leyó las cartas le rondaba por la cabeza.

¿Quieres más tarta? - le preguntaba el pequeño regresándolo de sus pensamientos

No… gracias... yo… - estaba muy confundido - tengo que irme… - se puso de pie para marcharse - Un gusto haberle conocerlo – y salió de la cocina como si lo fueran persiguiendo, llegó a la puerta, pero se detuvo al sentirse jalado de su saco

¿Por qué te vas? – preguntó el pequeño tomándolo de una mano

Terry no supo como descifrar el sentimiento que le creó el niño al mirarlo, éste lo miraba con unos ojitos a punto de llorar

¿Ya no regresarás? – su vocecita era triste

Yo… - no sabía qué decirle

Yo quiero que estés con nosotros… yo anoche ya no tuve miedo de estar solos mi mamá y yo…

Pero no tienes a que temer… - Terry se agachó de manera que quedó al nivel del niño

Si… - bajó sus ojitos y apretó sus dientes

¿A quién le temes Terry? – preguntó su tocayo levantando con su mano el mentón del niño

Al… mounstro… - lo dijo en voz baja, susurrando

¿Al mounstro? – preguntó él de la misma forma - ¿Quién es él?

Es un mounstro malo, muy malo… él… él hacía daño a mi mamá…

Terry sintió como si una mano le congelara el corazón al escuchar aquello que decía el niño, frunció el ceño de solo imaginar a qué grado estaba todo aquello que hasta el pequeño casi le rogaba que no se fuera.

No tengas miedo… - no pudo reprimir el deseo de abrazar al niño

¿No te irás? – la voz del niño era esperanzadora

Yo… - Terry dio un respiro largo antes de hablar – de acuerdo – al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos – solo iré al hotel por ropa y volveré…

¿De verdad te quedarás con nosotros? – la sonrisa que dio el niño le recordó a las que Candy le daba antes

Si… pero solo hasta que tu madre esté bien… ¿de acuerdo?

¡¡De acuerdo!!

Bien…

¡Es una promesa! – y el niño le extendió su dedo meñique, Terry sonrió y también unió su propio dedo al del pequeño sellando así la promesa.

Terry fue directo al hotel, encontrándose sin asombrarle Karen Klaise, como si ésta lo estuviera esperando.

Granchester que bueno que llegas, nos avisaron que la vía del tren ya esta libre y regresamos a Nueva York esta noche - Pero Terry eso no le importaba

Karen ¿recuerdas donde estaba la mujer que me leyó las cartas?

Creo que si

¡Vamos tengo que encontrarla

Pero... ¡¡Oye espera!! ¿Qué te pasa? - la tomó bruscamente de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella

En el camino te explico

Cuando iban llegando al lugar

¡Terry! ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Si… - entraron al lugar

Regresaste… - dijo la mujer que acomodaba algunos objetos

Escuche, usted la otra noche dijo algo de un niño... y yo... yo necesito saber… - estaba por primera vez completamente nervioso

Siéntate - la mujer hizo lo mismo - Yo no tengo las respuestas que necesitas, esas solo las tiene ella…

¡Pero usted…!

Yo solo te dije lo que vi... el destino ya hizo su parte ahora les toca a ustedes, ve a su lado y resuelve tus dudas

Cuando salieron...

Pero ¿en que demonios estaba pensando para volver a este lugar? – Karen agitaba las manos

¡Cálmate! - se sentaron en una banca

¡¡No...!! ¡No puedo calmarme! La maldita duda me ronda por la cabeza - se acercó a Karen - ¿tu viste al niño... tu viste que...?

¿Que se parece a ti? Si, si lo noté…

¿Te das cuenta? ¡si ese pequeño es mío...! ¡¡Yo... yo no se lo perdonaría!! - su mirada tenia rabia - ¡¡SE CASÓ CON OTRO!! ¡ESO YA NO IMPORTA! ¡¡PERO EL HECHO DE QUE ME OCULTARA QUE TERRY ES MIO, ESO NO, NO LO PERDONARIA!!

Estas muy alterado… - Karen trató de apaciguar el enojo del castaño

¿¿Y como no estarlo?? ¡¡Si NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO PASA!!

Mientras tanto en casa de Candy...

No, Dayane no puedo...

¿Por qué?

¡Yo estoy casada... y el…!

El merece saber que es su hijo…

¡¡NO!! ¡¡El se burló de mi... se... fue con ella - comenzó a llorar

¡No por favor no llores! - la abrazó

¡Oh Dayane...!

Dime querida… ¿Aún lo amas? – preguntó sin dejarla de abrazar

Candy dejó de estremecer su cuerpo al escuchar aquella pregunta ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas? Se repetía en su mente ¿Acaso esa fue la razón por la que nunca pudo aceptar completamente su destino con Douglas? Si… jamás había dejado de sentir aquel sentimiento por Terry.

Lo… amo... – su voz tembló - no he dejarlo de hacerlo... y nada desearía mas que todo fuera una pesadilla, poder despertar y estar los tres juntos.

¡Pueden hacerlo cariño! - le limpió las lagrimas - ¡Mírate, aquí estás para iniciar una nueva vida!

¡Mami, mira te traje tarta! – la vocecita alegre de un niño las interrumpió, éste venía con una rebanada - ¡Oh gracias! - se limpiaba discretamente las lagrimas

Unas horas después Candy y Sean estaban solos, el niño se había quedado dormido y ella solo pensaba en todo lo acontecido, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Dayane quería quedarse con ella para cuidarlos ya que estaba delicada aún, no había dado a demostrar que la ausencia de Terry le había llenado un poco de tristeza, aunque no entendió que fue lo que Sean lo dijo en referencia a que éste regresaría, así que denegando la atención de Dayane, le aseguró que ellos estarían bien, que no había problema, así que los dejaron con la promesa de que Dayane regresaría al otro día para ver como estaban.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, ella fue a abrir era el...

Yo... regreso esta noche a NY... solo vine a despedirme... – le dijo desde la entrada – le había hecho una promesa a tu hijo, pero me es imposible cumplirla… mi trabajo…

No te preocupes, yo trataré de explicarle – contestó ella con aplomo - Que tengas buen viaje y gracias por lo que hiciste por mi y por mi hijo…

Adiós…

Adios

Terry se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Ella solo lo vio irse, trataba de no llorar, trataba de no ir hacía él y pedirle que regresara.

Es lo mejor para todos - se dijo a si misma para tratar de convencerse

Cerró su puerta hasta que vio la figura de aquel hombre desaparecer por el camino, se apoyó en esta y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima cayó.

Un rato después todos subían al tren, pero entonces cuando Terry puso un pie en la escalerilla, retrocedió.

¡Maldita sea no puedo... no puedo irme sin saber! - miraba a Karen

Haz lo que tengas que hacer, amigo... yo guardaré el secreto… veré que le puedo explicar a Robert

¡Gracias!

¡Me debes una! – le gritó Karen

Terry tomó su maleta y fue corriendo.

Ella estaba parada mirando al río recargada en un árbol pensando... sufriendo... cuando de repente escuchó pasos al darse vuelta lo vio ahí frente a ella

No pude… irme... no sin… hablar… no sin saber por que… - estaba agitado, había venido corriendo desde la estación - me olvidaste... no sin aclarar todas estas malditas dudas que me están matando desde que me entere que te casaste.

Terry… - su voz tenía una nota de dolor

No me iré sin saber las respuestas

Se quedaron ahí mirándose fijamente, en una mirada había enojo, pero también dolor y en la otra una tristeza profunda.

¡Te burlaste de mí! ¿Y ahora vienes a exigir respuestas? - le dio la espalda

¿Burlarme de ti? ¿de qué demonios hablas?

Yo te estorbaba en tus planes Terrece... por eso me pediste que regresara a Chicago... para poder regresar con Susana... ¡¡YO... YO VI LA NOTA EN LOS DIARIOS!!

¡¡Maldita sea!! – se puso frente a ella encarándola - ¡¡ESO FUE UNA TRAMPA!!

Candy sintió que su pecho iba a explotar al escuchar lo que Terry le había gritado.

"_¡Una trampa! ¡Una trampa! ¡Una maldita trampa! _– su mente repetía

¡¡REGRESE A BUSCARTE EN CUANTO TODO SE ACLARO PERO YA NO ESTABAS!! ¡¡COMO SIEMPRE HUISTE!!

"_¡Una trampa…! -_ repetía en su mente

¡¡PERO NO SOLO HUISTE!! ¡¡TE CASASTE CON OTRO!! – eso al parecer la hizo reaccionar y mirarlo

¡¡FUE DIFERENTE!!

¿¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿EH?? ¡¡DIMELO!! - le gritó

¡¡¡TU...!!! - tenia un nudo en la garganta - ¡¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ME ORILLO A HACERLO!! ¡¡TU NO SABES EL INFIERNO QUE VIVI!!

¡¡QUIERO SABERLO!! - se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos sin dejar de verla - necesito saberlo… - suavizó su voz

Cuando... cuando leí esa nota...yo espere alguna noticia tuya… pero al no saber de ti... pensé que quizás era verdad… entonces, ya nada me importó... por eso me enrolé... pero estando allá... yo... – calló

¿Te enamoraste? - preguntó con dolor

¡¡No!!

¿Entonces? – ella bajó la mirada, apretaba su boca - ¡mírame! ¿por que?

Porque yo... ¡yo tuve que hacerlo...! porque al estar allá yo... -no podía hablar ¿como decirle que Sean era su hijo?

¿TU que?

¡¡No puedo... no puedo seguir con esto...!! - comenzó a correr

¡¡No espera!! - la detuvo tomándola de sus brazos – dime algo… ¿Terry es mi hijo? ¡Dímelo! Porque desde que lo vi no he dejado de pensarlo en ello

¡¡Suéltame!!

¡¡No, hasta que me digas lo que pasó en realidad!!

¿¿PARA QUE?? – le gritó - ¿¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE YA NADA IMPORTA?? ¡¡TU TIENES TU VIDA Y YO LA MIA!!

¿¿VIDA?? - la giró haciéndola ver el lugar donde vivia - ¿¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS VIDA?? ¡¡POR DIOS!! ¡¡MIRA COMO VIVES!! ¡¡MIRA COMO ESTAS!!

La terrible realidad le golpeó a Candy al ver la casa donde estaba viviendo con su pequeño hijo, realmente era un lugar deprimente, la fachada estaba casi derruida, hacía falta una buena pintura que con el paso del tiempo había adquirido un matiz oscuro, manchado por la humedad, el techo tenía algunos hoyos y otros lugares mal parchados que ella misma había tratado de arreglar, pero realmente, pensó con tristeza, era deprimente el lugar.

¡¡VETE… vete de mi vida!!

De acuerdo, si conmigo no quieres hablar lo harás con los Andreys – se comenzó a alejar

¡¡NO!! - corrió a detenerlo - ¡¡por favor no lo hagas!!

¿De quien huyes? – la enfrentó

El rostro de Candy se llenó de lágrimas, Terry no lo soportó y la rodeó con sus brazos, la sintió tan frágil que por un momento todo el coraje se fue.

No entiendo nada de lo que pasa... no entiendo por que tienes tanto miedo, ni tampoco por qué tu familia no sabe nada de ti… - Candy rompió el abrazo y le dio nuevamente la espalda, quizás ya era tiempo de hablar.

Cuando… cuando llegué a Francia iba muy herida, no me importaba nada, solo pesaba en el hecho de que te habías burlado de mi… me sentía engañada, traicionada… y para poder olvidarte, fue todo lo que se me ocurrió hacer… después nos enviaron al frente de batalla… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire, parecía afectarle mucho los recuerdos

¿Terry es mi hijo? – soltó de pronto Terry con tono de voz duro

¿Qué?

¡Quiero saber si es mi hijo! – la mirada que tenía él era de completo enojo, era fría - ¡¡Contéstame!! – él sin soportar más la tomó de los brazos y la zarandeó - ¡¡Dime, contéstame!! ¿¿Es mi hijo??

¿¿QUIERES SABER?? – se soltó de él bruscamente y lo enfrentó - ¡¡MUY BIEN ENTERATE!! ¡¡SI, ES TUYO!! ¡¡ES TU HIJO!!

Terry abrió enormemente los ojos, un gran desconcierto se pintó en su rostro, algo que no podía creer, era su hijo ¡¡Era su hijo!!

¿¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?? – dio un golpe a un árbol cercano que hizo brincar a Candy

¡¡PORQUE TE CREI CASADO!! ¡¡PORQUE NO QUERIA INTERFERIR EN TU VIDA!!

¡¡ES MI HIJO, NO TENIAS DERECHO A APARTARME DE EL!!

¡¡TAL VEZ NO... PERO ESTANDO EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA NO TUVE OPCION!!

¿¿En la Guerra dices??

Fue cuando yo me enteré que estaba embarazada…

Terry se llevo las manos al rostro

¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!! ¡UN HIJO...! ¡MI HIJO! ¿COMO PUDISTE ARRASTRARLO A ESTO?

¡¡TU NO ENTIENDES!!

¡¡NO!! ¡LA QUE NUNCA ENTENDIO FUISTE TU, LA QUE SIEMPRE DECIDIO POR LOS DOS, FUISTE TU!

¿¿Y TU TERRECE?? ¿¿CUANTAS VECES CORRI TRAS DE TI, CUANTAS VECES TUVE QUE DEJARTE IR PARA CUMPLIR TUS SUEÑOS?? ¡TE ES MUY FACIL VENIR Y JUZGARME, PERO TU NO TIENES UNA IDEA DE TODO LO QUE VIVI PARA DECIDIR TERMINAR AQUI! – su voz cambió a otra de tristeza, de impotencia - Tendrías que haber estado donde estuve yo, para que vieras la muerte, el dolor... ¿Crees que no pensé en regresar? Lo hice desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada... pero no pude...no me lo permitieron... – bajó los ojos y una lágrima rodó de ellos

¿Qué hay de los Andreys? ¿por qué no recurriste a ellos?

¿Con que cara les iba a pedir ayuda? No Terrence no recurrí a ellos... por… vergüenza y por que no quería que rechazaran a mi hijo como muchas veces lo hicieron conmigo y como lo hicieron con…

¡¡CONMIGO POR SER UN BASTARDO...!! - termino la frase con dolor, estaba enojado pero ella tenia razón en ese sentido

Dios sabe que todo lo hice por proteger a mi pequeño

Un silencio… una pausa en la que solo el sonido de la corriente del río se escuchaba, una gran tensión se encontraba entre aquellos dos seres que habían sufrido.

¿QUE HAY DE TU ESPOSO? ¿DONDE ESTA? – preguntó de repente rompiendo aquel momento de silencio.

Candy pareció faltarle el aire, sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, aún no estaba lista para hablar de Douglas.

Lejos… - contestó fría

¿Lo amas?

Yo… es tarde – iba a dar un paso

¡¡No fue lo que pregunté!! ¡¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA LO AMAS! – le gritó

¡¡NO!! ¡¡LO ODIO...!! – al fin, al fin decir lo que realmente sentía - ¡¡POR ESO ME ALEJE DE EL, POR ESO ESTOY AQUI!!

Candy se alejó corriendo, ya no podía mas, Terry se quedó inmóvil bajo la luz de la luna viendo como ella se alejaba. No se movía, tenia que razonar lo que ella le acababa de confesar.

Candy entró a su casa llorando, el miedo de que Terry le arrebatara a su hijo no la dejo pensar y nuevamente se dejó llevar por su desesperación, comenzó a llenar una maleta. Cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

¿Piensas huir?

Lo vio parado frente a la puerta, sus ojos tenían fuego, sin darle oportunidad la retuvo de los brazos con furia.

¡¡NO VAS A LLEVARTE A MI HIJO!! - le grito - ¡¡NO VAS SEPARME DE EL!! -Terry no media sus fuerzas

Los recuerdos de los maltratos llegaron a Candy, de nueva cuenta el rostro que ella veía era el de Douglas

¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ME PEGUES!! – puso sus brazos a manera de defensa

Terry la liberó desconcertado y la vio como a un ser indefenso, Candy se dejó caer al piso abrazando a sus piernas, haciéndose un ovillo, temblaba de miedo.

Candy yo… - quiso tocarla, pero ella se empujó con sus piernas hacia atrás

¡¡NO!! – estaba completamente llena de temor - ¡¡NO ME LASTIMES POR FAVOR!!

¡¡Candy cálmate!! - se acercó nuevamente a ella

¡¡¡NOOOO, SUELTAME!!! - Candy era presa del miedo

Cálmate… - dijo en tono más suave, quería acercarse pero ella trataba de alejarlo con sus manos – soy yo, Terry… mírame… - le sujeto las manos - no voy a lastimarte, jamás lo haría – le hablaba suavemente – yo nunca te haría daño…

El cerebro de Candy comenzó a reaccionar, empezó a distinguir.

Mírame Candy… soy yo… soy Terry… - las manos de ella que aún las tenía apresadas, las llevó a su rostro tratando de que ella lo tocara

Terry... eres terry – trató de sonreír, sus ojos con miedo daban paso a una tranquilidad

Shhhhh - la tomó en brazos y dulcemente la colocó en la cama – tranquila… - le hablaba con suavidad

Yo... mi cabeza me duele… - susurraba al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos

Descansa, mañana hablaremos… - la arropó, Candy había caído en un pesado sueño

La miró largamente y se atrevió a rozar con sus dedos la mejilla de ella, la tocó como si fuera un delicado cristal que fuese a romperse, pudo observarla mejor, estaba muy delgada, los huesos de sus hombros casi salían, se veían más sus pómulos se veían más pronunciados, su piel estaba más pálida, había ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, pareciera que la Candy que él había conocido se hubiera perdido.

Después, Terry salió al pasillo y fue hasta la recamara del niño, se acerco a él y lo vio dormir, todo desparramado en la pequeña cama, lo cubrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza de cabellos alborotados

Mi hijo... mi hijo – dijo con voz quebrada

Salio de ahí y se quedó sentado en los escalones llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pensando en todo lo acontecido, estaba molesto, furioso con ella, por haberse ido, por alejarlo de su hijo.

Tengo derecho a llevármelo – pensaba

Pero también recordó el rostro de miedo de Candy, por mas que tratara no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, aunado a ello, estaban las palabras que le había dicho su hijo sobre el "mounstro" ¿Ese hombre sería el que se había atrevido a hacerles daño a su hijo y a ella? Si eso era verdad, entonces no tendría compasión, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

La mañana llegó, Candy despertó y recordó lo que paso, y con un temor en su pecho, fue a la habitación de Sean y se calmó al verlo dormir. Bajó a preparar el desayuno, después buscaría a Terry. Estuvo en la cocina preparando pan queques.

El aroma no solo despertó a Sean sino a Terry también, que se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones.

Terry caminó a la cocina siguiendo el aroma y se detuvo al verla ahí, aquella mañana, todo lo veía de diferente forma, ella estaba hermosa con su cabello suelto, la observó en silencio un rato, hasta que fue descubierto por el niño que bajaba corriendo.

¡¡TERRY!! – la voz del niño lo hizo voltear, el pequeño se le lanzó a los brazos enfundado en su pijama

Candy en ese momento se giró y lo vio en la puerta, había pasado mala noche se le notaba a leguas, estaba desfajado, con ojeras y la barba a medio crecer y sus ojos esos ojos que tanto amaba estaban fríos.

Lo siento… me quedé dormido en tu sala - decía con el pequeño en sus brazos

¿Quieres desayunar? – trató que su voz no sonara afectada por verlo

¡Mamá preparó pan queques, están ricos! ¿quieres? - Candy y Terry solo se miraban

Así que los preparó tu mamá, eso tengo que verlo – se sentó a la mesa

Candy también lo hizo al terminar de preparar todo, sirvieron el desayuno, el niño hablaba y hablaba, Terry reía ante sus ocurrencias y Candy los observaba, Los ojos de Terry tenían un brillo especial al estar con Sean, los veía feliz.

¿De verdad tienes un caballo?- preguntaba Sean con grandes ojos

Si

¡¡¡Quiero verlo!!! ¿¿me dejaras subir??

¡¡Jajaja!! No tengo caballo en esta ciudad, pero tal vez pueda conseguir uno y enseñarte ¿te gustaría?

¡¡SIIIIIIII!! ¿¿Verdad mami?? ¡¡Vamos a buscarlo!! – decía el niño jalando a Terry

Terry espera... antes tengo que hablar con tu madre… ¿por qué no vas a jugar y cuanto termine vamos a buscar el caballo? – le propuso

¡¡Siiiii!!

El niño salio al patio trasero a jugar, dejándolos solos. Ahí estaban nuevamente frente a frente, Terry la miraba de manera fría.

Tomé un decisión Candy

¿Una decisión? ¡SI ESTAS PENSANDO EN ALEJARME DE EL, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! - Candy se ponía a la defensiva, Terry se acercó a ella

Si quisiera eso, te aseguro que lo hubiera hecho anoche pero... - se dio la media vuelta caminando a la ventana donde se veía al niño jugar - sé que MI HIJO te necesita, por lo que decidí permanecer en Nueva Orleans un tiempo, - se puso de frente a ella - quiero que Terry me conozca, que me quiera y poder decirle que soy su padre. Así que por su bien creo que podemos intentar una amistad.

Con una condición

¡¡JAJAJA, por Dios Candy!! ¿crees que a estas alturas puedes poner condiciones?

Si… - no hizo caso a su sarcasmo - No quiero que nadie sepa que estamos aquí

Así que nadie sepa mmm... – su mano sobaba su barbilla reflexionando aquella petición - si quieres eso a cambio, de acuerdo, pero también necesito saber cosas de ti… dime primero ¿Que haces en esta ciudad? ¿Y por qué te haces llamar Juliette ¿De quien huyes Candy? - le dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella solo desvió la mirada no sabia que responderle

¿Y si no lo hago?

Tus primos estarán felices de saber donde estas… - su sonrisa era cínica

¿Serias capaz?

Los ojos de Terry brillaron, y Candy entendió que tendría que decirle la verdad, sino atenerse a las consecuencias.

Bien, te escucho - se sentó en el sillón cruzando la pierna

El era capitán… - se paró junto a la ventana mientras veía el jardín, parecía transportarse en sus recuerdos, todo se borró y pareció estar nuevamente viviendo su pasado - …de la unidad donde prestaba mis servicios como enfermera, la guerra era espantosa los bombardeos mas cercanos, una noche tuvimos que evacuar y mientras lo hacíamos nos atacaron... me asusté mucho y huí solo pensaba en la vida que llevaba en mi vientre, sin darme cuenta me perdí en el bosque, fue cuando él... me salvó la vida. Llegamos a territorio seguro, él se descubrió mi estado... y me propuso darme un apellido para mi hijo y sacarnos de Francia…

Y tú aceptaste, sin importar que fuera mi hijo…

¡Te creí casado...! Y no podía regresar con los Andreys... en ese momento me pareció lo mejor para mi hijo

¿Qué pasó después? - la rabia se quería apoderar de él, pero se controló

Llegamos a Suiza... mi embarazo iba bien y él... se preocupaba… pero después de que di a luz... - la voz se le cortaba, se movió dándole la espalda

¿Después de que diste a luz que?

Él… él se volvió violento... - Candy le daba la espalda a Terry y apretaba sus puños al recordar el primer golpe que recibió y el abuso al que la sometió - yo... yo quise dejarlo… pero me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi hijo...

¿El te golpeo? – la voz de Terry había cambiado, parecía furioso

Si... - dijo casi en un susurro

Entonces… ¿esas cicatrices en la espalda…? - Los ojos de Candy se abrieron enormemente al escuchar eso, volteó a mirarlo ¿como era que él...? - las vi el día de la tormenta, tuve que quitarte la ropa húmeda…

TU...TU... ¿Cómo te atreviste? - se sentía tan apenada, su cara era una grana

Te vi… pero no te miré… - dijo suavemente - Terry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? – tenía sus manos empuñadas

Porque el miedo no me lo permitía... porque cada vez que intentaba hacerlo... los golpes… sus... _"abusos" – _esto último lo dijo en su mente no podía decirlo, no a él - ... porque… no quería arriesgar a mi hijo - las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

¿Cómo... huiste? – parecía también estar sintiendo el mismo sufrir de ella

Una noche… quiso… quiso… - no podía decirlo, Terry más apuñó sus manos hasta hacerse daño, al entender a lo que se refería – y la manera en como quiso desquitarse era el golpear a mi hijo, jamás se lo hubiera permitido, primero muerta a dejar que tocara a mi niño... esa noche... – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – esa noche me golpeó como nunca lo había hecho… creí que me mataría... - las imágenes llegaban a su mente y tuvo que sentarse para continuar – después… de hacerlo… se fue y en ese momento decidí que tenia que salir de ahí... así que rogando la ayuda de los sirvientes fui a buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarme en ese momento… Lizette Guiniani... ella prácticamente me salvó la vida... curó mis heridas y me dio un hogar durante un año... hasta que Douglas estuvo a punto de dar con nosotros… por ese motivo regrese a América con otro nombre y por eso no puedo acercarme a los Andreys, porque si lo hago él me encontrará y si lo hace me matará...

Candy se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, y comenzó a llorar, el hablar de eso frente a Terry había sido demasiado.

Terry al escuchar su relato se llenó de furia, pero al escucharla llorar de aquella forma, el corazón le dolió, solo de imaginarla sufrir todo aquel calvario. Se acercó y se hincó frente a ella.

No llores, por favor

Candy levantó el rostro su mirada era tan triste, los dos se quedaron viendo Terry tomó dulcemente su rostro y limpio con sus pulgares su lagrimas, sin saber como, estando demasiado cerca, Terry rozó con sus labios los de ella, estaban a punto de besarse cuando el inquieto de Sean entró.

Terry soltó a Candy y ella se puso de pie dándoles la espalda para que Sean no la viera llorar.

¿Ya vamos a ir por el caballo Terry?

Creo… que hoy no podrá ser - le respondió Terry, quien estaba muy afectado por lo que Candy le acababa de contar.

Pero... tu prometiste… - la desilusión se pintó en el rostro del niño

Si lo sé y quiero que me disculpes… - se puso a la altura del pequeño - pero te prometo que mañana iremos a buscar ese caballo

¿De verdad? – volvió a sonreír, la misma sonrisa que tenía su madre

Si, te lo prometo - se puso de pie y caminó hasta Candy quien aún estaba dándoles la espalda, le dijo de manera que solo ella escuchara - No te preocupes que nadie sabrá que estas aquí.

Gracias… - dijo con voz más tranquila

Terry salió de la pequeña estancia, el castaño se dirigió al hotel donde había estado hospedado antes, necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas su mente estaba ocupada con lo que Candy le había dicho, las imágenes de ella sufriendo le llenaban la cabeza.

Se dejó caer en la cama, se había dado una ducha, durante la cual, no había dejado de imaginar todo lo que había vivido Candy, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, recordó esos días en los que se amaron, se veía tan radiante, tan feliz y ahora, su mirada era triste y su cuerpo se veía tan débil y esas marcas en su espalda. Terry luchaba contra todo lo que sentía, enojo por las decisiones que tomó ella sin importarle el, dolor de verla sufrir de esa manera y felicidad de saber que aquel pequeño de franca sonrisa era suyo. Había jurado odiarla, pero lo único que había podido hacer era amarla. ¿Pero, acaso ella aún lo amaría? Era algo que tenia que averiguar, porque si ella aun lo amaba, él seria capaz de todo por ser feliz a su lado y sobre todo por hacerla feliz a ella.

Por su parte Candy no podía evitar pensar en Terry, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, precisamente a pesar del rencor de antaño, había puesto a su hijo un segundo nombre, además del de Sean, Douglas no puso objeción a ello, aunque en su momento le dijo que el nombre parecía demasiado aristocrático, pero eso era lo que más la ligaba al padre de su hijo, pero ahora, el volver a verlo, el sentirlo cerca, hacía que su corazón vibrara.

También recordó sus días felices ¡Oh cuanta felicidad era estar a su lado, nada importaba!

Recordó las palabras de Lizette_ "Lucha, lucha por tu felicidad"_

¿Pero como hacerlo? – Se dijo - Él solo quiere estar con Sean, quizás él ya me olvidó - Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - No… no debo pensar en eso, el amor ya no es para mi... - recordó una vez mas los abusos de Douglas – yo ya no soy digna de el…

Candy se topó con su imagen en el espejo, se sentía tan poca cosa, se veía demacrada, ya no sonreía.

Mami ¿estás triste? – escuchó la voz de Sean preguntarle, no se había dado cuenta que el niño había entrado a su habitación

No mi cielo… - se giró y le sonrió, se levantó con Sean en los brazos y se dejaron caer en la cama - ¿como voy a estar triste si estas a mi lado?

Te quiero mami - le decía Sean mientras Candy se recostaba a un lado suyo

Yo también te quiero - y comenzó a llenarlo de besos y de cosquillas

¡¡¡jajajajajaja, ya mami!!! - le decía el pequeño retorciéndose en la cama

Esos eran los momentos que a Candy le daban fuerzas para salir adelante.

Voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que seas feliz mi amor - le dijo al pequeño que estaba recostado en su regazo.

Mami… - la vocecita se dejó escuchar

Dime amor…

Sabes, me gusta que Terry este con nosotros, dile que viva aquí ¿si?

Eso no se puede Sean

¿Por que? – su carita se puso triste

Porque... porque él... solo está de vacaciones aquí... él vive en otra ciudad

¿Donde vive también su caballo?

Ya es hora de que duermas… - trató de cambiar la platica, lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su recamara

Mañana vamos a buscar a mi caballo y le pediré que se quedé con nosotros, así ya no vamos a estar solitos mami – lo recostó en la cama

Sean, es hora de dormir – le dio un beso en la cabeza castaña y salió dejando encendida una lamparita a un lado de su cama del niño

Candy durmió poco, no dejó de pensar en toda la noche lo importante que era la presencia de Terry en la vida de Sean y ese roce de sus labios, la había hecho estremecer.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Candy estaba terminando de arreglar a Sean. Se sentía nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar en Terry. Trato de verse linda, pero tenia poca ropa y estaba desgastada.

¡¡¡Mami ya llegó!!! – la voz de Sean retumbaba en toda la casa - ¡¡Vamonos!!- dijo el niño cuando la vio bajar las escaleras, tomo de la mano a su madre y corrió a abrirle a Terry

Se veía tan guapo, traía solo una camisa ligera, estaba afeitado y su olor a lavanda lleno la pequeña sala. Candy solo llevaba un modesto vestido, y su pelo en una coleta.

¿Listos?

¡¡¡SIIII!!! – el niño brincó de emoción

Así salieron los tres, Sean iba en medio y con una de sus manitas tomó la de Terry y con la otra la de su mamá, caminaron sin decir nada, solo escuchaban al pequeño, pero los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento. Les gustaba la idea de estar juntos los tres.

Llegaron a un restaurante, Terry acomodo la silla de Candy. Estaban en silencio una vez mas, Candy veía el menú, pero sentía la mirada de Terry, la cual la ponía muy nerviosa.

¿Dónde vives Terry? - se escuchó la vocecita del niño

En Nueva York…

Ah… ¿y te gusta?

Si, es una linda ciudad

¿Y no te gusta aquí?

Si… me gusta…

Mamá dice que no puedes vivir con nosotros ¿verdad que si puedes?

¡¡Sean!! – Candy lo regañó

¿Sean? – preguntó Terry con la ceja levantada

Terry es mi segundo nombre… - explicó el niño – pero ¿¿de verdad te quedarás?? – volvió a preguntar

¿Te gustaría eso? – el mayor contestó sin hacer caso al regaño de ella

¡¡Si, claro que me gustaría!! – sonrió de oreja a oreja el niño – así… - su sonrisa se apagó y frunció el ceño el pequeño - …no estaríamos solos y mamá ya no se asustaría con el monstruo

¿Monstruo? ¿de cual monstruo hablas? – preguntó Candy

Del que te gritaba… - bajó la carita el niño, su cabello tapaba parte de su rostro y sus pequeñas manitas estaban empuñadas – ese que te hacia llorar

Candy no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras de su niño, ingenuamente pensó que a él no le había afectado nada, pensó tontamente que nunca se había dado cuenta de semejante barbaridad que vivía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero algo la hizo detenerlas, la mano de Terry la estaba tomando, sintió una calidez.

Pues entonces me quedaré en esta ciudad – dijo con determinación - y te aseguro que ese monstruo no volverá a aparecer por aquí…

¿Lo prometes?

SI, te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerle daño a ti o a tu madre…

¿Ves mami? ¡te dije que se quedaría! – era algo bello ver aquella sonrisa en el niño, pensó Terry

¿Y a ti te gusta la idea Candy? – preguntó a la rubia fijando su mirada en ella.

Si esa es tu decisión por mi esta bien- sonrió tímidamente

Un rato después salieron del restaurante y caminaron hasta dar con un valle, y como Terry se lo había prometido al niño, consiguió un caballo, con uno de los habitantes de ese lugar

¡¡¡Mira mami!!! ¡¡¡es un caballo de verdad!!!

¡Si lo es, mi amor! - respondía mientras veían a Terry acercarse con el animal

Listo, aquí esta el caballo

¡¡Súbeme si, si, si!! - le estiraba las manitas

¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡¡De acuerdo sube!!

Terry y Sean subieron al caballo, estuvieron cabalgando un rato, el niño estaba feliz, y que decir de su padre, que con orgullo le enseñaba como tomar las riendas. Candy observaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

¡¡Esto me gusta Terry!! – tenía los ojos brillantes el niño

¡¡Jajaja a mi también!!

¡¡Ahora has que mami se suba, le va a gustar mucho!! – le pidió Sean

Bien, vamos por ella - movió las riendas del caballo y cabalgó hasta Candy

¡¡Mami sube!! – le pidió Sean

¿Yo? no... no creo mi cielo…

Sube… - Terry le extendió la mano y le sonrió, Candy sin saber bien el por qué, aceptó - ¡¡Bien aquí vamos!!

EL caballo comenzó a trotar, Sean iba al frente, después Terry tomando las riendas y Candy detrás, no le quedó otro remedio que rodearlo con su brazos para sujetarse, al hacerlo los dos se estremecieron, Candy percibía el aroma de Terry, y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que la tarde cayó.

Los tres descansaban a la orilla del río, Sean le daba hierbas al caballo, mientras que sus padres luchaban contra lo que sentían, guardando silencio.

Has hecho un buen trabajo Candy, Sean es un buen niño, aunque creo que tiene una energia tremenda

Si la tiene… - contestó sonriendo - hay días en que no se como le sigo el ritmo

Cuéntame sobre él ¿que le gusta? ¿que hace? - Candy sonrió

Le encanta hacer travesuras, hace unas semanas le dio tremendo susto a Dayane, le enseño una rana que encontró cerca del río, la pobre dio un grito enorme cuando la rana le saltó en la cara y Sean solo reía.

¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Eso debió ser muy divertido, me recordó a las diabluras que le hacia a mi madrastra

Candy vio un brillo especial en Terry al ver como la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en él.

Mientras ellos reían en otra parte de Estados Unidos...

¡¡MALDITA SEA LLEVAMOS CUATRO MESES AQUI Y AUN NO PUEDES TENER NOTICIAS IMBECIL!! – aquel hombre le gritaba a uno de sus ayudantes tomándolo por la solapa y arrojándolo a la pared

No… No se ha acercado a su familia Douglas - respondía el hombre poniéndose de pie

¡¡BUSCALA, Y NO VUELVAS HASTA TENER NOTICIAS!! ¿¿ENTENDISTE?? – el otro solo asintió - ¡¡LARGO!! - Douglas se quedó solo en la habitación - ¿¿Te crees muy lista Candy?? - bebía de una copa – pero tarde o temprano voy a encontrarte y cuando lo haga... ¡¡TE ARREPENTIRAS POR ABANDONAME!! - diciendo esto último rompió la copa en sus manos, sus ojos tenían una mirada demoníaca

Continuara...

Chicas por fin aquí esta el capitulo, se que tarde en publicar pero estoy segura que valio la espera, hasta quedo largo el capitulo jejeje, bueno solo puedo decirles que agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, por que el que se tomen no solo el tiempo de leer lo que sale de esta cabezota, si no hasta mandarme mensajitos, es padre.

Espero poder publicarles prontito, me ire de vacaciones este fin de semana peroooooooo le prometo llevarme mi pluma y libreta e inspirarme bajo la sombra de un árbol , escuchando las cascadas, sorry ya me alucine pero de verdad que aprovechare el tiempo libre para publicar pronto.

GRACIAS SENSEI!!!!

Lulu


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 10**

Nueva Orleáns...

Terry había ido a dejar a Candy y a Sean

¿Te divertiste?

¡¡Siiiiii me gusto mucho el caballo!!

¿Y tu Candy?

También… la pasé bien, gracias por todo ¿quieres pasar?

¡Si, si! - lo tomó el pequeño de la mano sin darle oportunidad a responder

Traeré un poco de limonada- dijo la rubia entrando a la cocina para preparar el agua

¿De verdad tú amigo tenia todos esos animales? - preguntaba el pequeño bostezando

Si

¿Me los enseñaras? – el niño iba cerrando sus ojos

Algún día, estoy seguro que Albert le encantará enseñarte todos sus animales

Albert... - dijo Candy con nostalgia recordando a su amigo - aquí esta el agua…

Gracias

¿Has visto a Albert?

Si, va muy seguido a Nueva York por negocios aunque la verdad es que, cierta chica pelirroja lo trae loco aunque el lo niegue

¿Negocios? ¿chica?

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él…

¿Cómo que?

Como que el vagabundo Albert es más ni menos que William Albert Andrey, tu tío abuelo…

¿¿QUE??

Terry comenzó a contarte lo que había pasado con su amigo...

Oh, ahora entiendo tantas cosas... sus apariciones cuando me encontraba en problemas... ¿Pero porque no me lo dijo?

Eso solo te lo puede responder él

Gracias por decírmelo Terry…

Supuse que querías saberlo... - silencio nuevamente...

Sean se había quedado dormido en el sillón, Terry lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama. Candy lo acompañó, juntos lo arroparon y salieron de la recamara del niño.

Iban caminando hacia las escaleras cuando de repente, en la parte de arriba de ellos algo crujió, uno de los maderos viejos del techo cayó.

¡¡Cuidado!! - Terry la jaló hacia él a duras penas, evitando así que aquel pedazo de madera cayera justo en Candy

Volvió a mirarla, dándose cuenta que sus rostros habían quedado cerca, muy cerca, la veía fijamente, su mirada tenia algo extraño.

Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no sabía cuánto más soportaría, quería besarla, aunque, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenia la soltó

Es tarde me marcho - dijo de manera fría dejando a una Candy muy confundida.

Los días transcurrieron Terry iba a visitarlos todos los días le encantaba estar con Sean, pero también estar con ella, no podía negar lo que lo sentía, se daba cuenta que aún la amaba.

Candy había regresado a trabajar, y Terry buscaba un lugar donde vivir, pues se había cansado del hotel, una mañana se encontraba en la tienda pues había prometido que llevaría al niño por un helado.

Buenos días Terry - saludó Dayane que estaba a un lado de Candy

Hola…

¡¡TERRY, ya llegaste, yupiii!! – el pequeño castaño, corrió al encuentro del mayor.

Hola ¿como estas? – lo cargó

Bien ¿ya vamos por mi helado?

¡¡Jajajaja!! Si en un momento, antes necesito hablar con tu mamá

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con extrañeza

No, solo que he decido ya no estar en el hotel y buscar un lugar de alquiler ¿te importa si Terry me acompaña?

¿Qué es alquiler mami?

Es cuando pagas por permanecer en un lugar cariño…

Ahhh

No quiero ser entrometida pero, si buscas un lugar nosotros tenemos una habitación en casa que solíamos alquilar, no tiene gran lujo, pero es cómoda y tendrías privacidad, pues esta en la parte trasera de la casa - dijo Dayane

Gracias Dayane creo que aceptare tu propuesta ¿te importa si me mudo esta tarde?

Pero… ¿no la vas a ver primero?

No es necesario, con saber que es de ustedes es suficiente…

¿¿Ya vamos por mi helado??

Si, ya vamos

¡¡Yupiiii, ya me voy mami!!

Pórtate bien por favor y no tomes mucho sol - le dijo dándole un beso - ¿Te parece si comemos juntos?- dijo Terry antes de irse

Yo… no sé... tengo que estar aquí

-No te preocupes por eso Jullie, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la tienda, así puedes llevar mas tarde a Terry a casa para que se instale – comentó Dayane con una sonrisa

De acuerdo… - dijo vencida Candy

Terry salio con el pequeño, fueron a la heladería, después a caminar por el río, terminaron los dos en un árbol.

No sabía que treparas árboles…

Si, mami me enseñó

¡JAJAJA! ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Después de un rato fueron por Candy para ir a comer, estuvieron los tres riendo de las travesuras del pequeño, después llegaron a la casa de Dayane. Candy y el niño le ayudaron a instalarse.

Bueno creo que ya quedo listo…

¡¡Siiiiiiiii!! ¿nos quedamos con el mami?

No...tu y yo tenemos nuestra casa mi amor

Mmm... Pero me gusta mas, aquí no se caen las cosas de allá - decía señalando el techo

Candy con ese comentario inocente de su hijo se sintió mal, pues tenia razón su "casa" estaba en muy mal estado y ahora el techo casi se caía. Terry observo el rostro de Candy y comprendió lo que sentía.

Es tarde, tenemos que irnos…

mami quiero quedarme aquí

Pero...

¡¡Anda mami!! ¿¿si, si??

Candy se encontró con los ojos de Terry

Déjalo pasar la noche conmigo

Está... está bien – dijo derrotada por dos pares de ojos idénticos y que tanto amaba

Bien, te llevaré a casa…

No... no es necesario…

No voy a dejar que vayas sola - dijo de manera posesiva y al darse cuenta agregó - así aprovecho para... traer el pijama de Sean… - sonrió

Pero ¿y el niño?

El puede esperar aquí ¿verdad?

Si mami…

De acuerdo

Candy y Terry salieron, cruzaron el puente y caminaron por el sendero cubiertos de árboles que los llevaron a su casa, no hablaron, solo se escuchaba el sonido del río y las aves.

Traeré la pijama del niño… - Terry la vio subir las escaleras

"_Es tan hermosa... si tan solo… no hubiera decidido por los dos... estaríamos juntos... formando una familia…"_ - pensaba cuando la voz de Candy lo regresó a la realidad

Aquí tienes…

Gracias… - al extender la mano se encontró con la de ella la miro fijamente y luchando contra lo que sentía al tenerla cerca, soltó su mano

mañana... traeré al niño

Si... está bien…

Cuando Terry se marchaba se detuvo en la puerta

No te preocupes sobre la casa... yo me haré cargo – le dijo

¿¿De qué hablas?? – en la mirada verde había confusión

Pero Terry ya no dijo nada solo siguió su camino dejándola muy confundida, Candy cerró las puertas y fue a su recamara, no le gustaba estar sola le daba miedo, trato de controlarse y cerró los ojos después de un rato se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras que Terry y Sean se divertían de lo lindo.

¿Y todo esto lo haces en el teatro?

Si…

Yo quiero ir a un teatro y divertirme así

¡Jajajaja! Algún día te llevaré al teatro…

¿Y a mamá también?

Si también…

Me gustaría que mami estuviera aquí – Sean de repente se puso triste

¿Por qué te pones así, no te gusta estar conmigo?

Si mucho... pero sabes a mami no le gusta estar sola... en las noches ella sueña con el monstruo – dijo como susurrando mientras en sus ojitos se pintaba una angustia

Y el pequeño no se equivocaba Candy comenzaba a soñar, se veía en un hermoso Jardín, rodeado de rosas blancas... ella las observaba sentía paz, de pronto todas se volvían rojas y al girarse veía a Terry le sonreía y la tomaba de la mano, caminaban juntos jugaban con su hijo, ella daba vueltas feliz, eran los brazos de Terry, pero, de pronto toda esa felicidad se detenía, todo se ponía gris y frente a ella estaba Douglas, comenzaba a correr, quería alejarse Terry y Sean desaparecían y ella caía al piso, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía miedo. Douglas estaba sobre ella.

¡¡¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR!!! ¡¡ME PERTENCES, TARDE O TEMPRANO TE VOY A ENCONTRAR!!

¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡ALEJATE!!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!! - gritaba entre sus sueños cuando sintió una calida mano sobre ella

Despierta... Candy es una pesadilla – aquella voz la reconoció

Abrió los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, no entendía que pasaba Terry estaba ahí

¿Qué paso? ¿que haces aqui? - se sentó en la cama y la cara de su hijo se mostró en su mente - ¿¿LE PASO ALGO A SEAN?? – dijo asustada

Mami aquí estoy - dijo el niño abrazándola

Sean no podía dormir, dijo que no te gustaba estar sola, así que lo traje de vuelta – explicó Terry

Mami… ¿soñaste feo otra vez? – la voz del niño era queda

Si...

Ya no voy a irme mami… - el niño la abrazó

Es tarde me voy – dijo Terry después de observarlos

Gracias

Así Terry se fue, parecía increíble lo conectados que estaban madre e hijo, el pequeño se había inquietado tanto por el miedo a estar sola de Candy, que no tuvo mas remedio que llevarlo con ella, y el verla con esa desesperación le dolía.

_Mami sueña con el mounstro_ - fueron las palabras de Sean

Al llegar la mañana, el pequeño estaba en la tienda con su madre, había llegado preguntado por Terry, pero le dijeron que salió temprano, llegó la tarde y Terry nunca llegó, Sean iba un poco decepcionado y Candy no podía negar que le gustaba tener a Terry cerca así que también iba un poco triste. Pero al llegar a casa se llevó una sorpresa, Terry estaba en el techo de la casa.

¡¡¡Terryyyyy hola!!! - gritó el niño

¡¡¡HOLA PEQUEÑO!!! - le respondió desde lo alto y comenzó a bajar por la escalera

Candy no podía creer lo que veía, Terry llevaba el pecho desnudo y su pelo en una coleta y se había bronceado por el sol

Hola Candy - su voz la regreso a la realidad pero no sabia que decir, no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo así

¿Que... haces?

Pues tu casa necesitaba unas mejoras y yo tengo mucho tiempo libre – explicó sin más

Pero... yo no tengo dinero...

Yo no te estoy cobrando, ya te lo dije tengo tiempo libre…

Yo quiero ayudarte ¿puedo? - preguntó el niño

Claro que puedes, me agrada la idea…

Debes estar hambriento, prepararé algo para que comas – dijo Candy a Terry

Gracias…

Terry fue a lavarse, Candy lo veía a través de la ventana y sentía el corazón agitársele

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué el tenerlo cerca me provoca temblar?"_ - se preguntaba a si misma

¿Te ayudo en algo? - le preguntó Terry sobresaltándola, ya se había puesto su camisa

¿¿EEh??

¡¡Jajaja!! ¿qué te pasa pecosa? - puso su dedo índice en su nariz, la miraba de manera extraña - se te notan mas las pecas con esa cara

¿Pecas? – la vocecita de Sean los hizo separarse - ¡¡jajajajaja!! ¡Si, mi mami está pecosa!

¡No puede ser! - respondió rendida Candy y sonrió, pues aunque lo negara, extrañaba ese apodo y el escucharlo de ellos hacia que su corazón se sintiera calido

Comieron juntos, Terry alabó la comida de Candy, después le ayudo a levantar la mesa.

Voy a terminar de reparar el techo mañana… - anunció después

Gracias... yo te pagare todo...

¿Cuando entenderás que no es necesario?

Es que no me siento bien de que lo hagas…

No es una limosna Candy, lo hago porque me importan - sin darse cuenta se había acercado a ella - me importas… - dijo casi en un susurro y le dio un dulce beso en la frente - voy a despedirme de mi hijo

Terry partió, y Candy no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras _ME IMPORTAS...ME IMPORTAS..._ una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

A partir de ese día las cosas parecían mejorar, Entre los tres habían arreglado la casa, terry se encargó del techo, Candy del jardín, y Sean de pintar o al menos eso intentó.

Reían mucho, y poco a poco se iban a acercando sin darse cuenta el amor estaba volviendo a florecer de forma natural.

Terry tenia tiernos detalles que tal vez para el resto de la gente pasaban desapercibidos, pero para Candy no.

Una tarde le dejaba una rosa, otros días se quedaban charlando sobre Sean, Terry le había comenzado a enseñar a leer y a pesar de ser tan pequeño demostró ser muy inteligente pues demostraba mucho interés.

Pero si había algo que disfrutaban, era cuando después de acostar al niño se quedaban sentados en la escalera de la entrada, bajo la luz de la luna, no había necesidad de hablar con estar ahí juntos era suficiente.

Terry había decidido reconquistar a Candy, sabia que tenia que ir despacio, pero había recibido noticias de Karen, la próxima obra se estrenaría en un par de meses y Robert le daría el papel principal para el, así que dentro de muy poco tendría que volver a NY.

Una tarde estaban en casa de Dayane y Arthur ellos querían que Juliette fuera feliz así que hacían lo que fuera para que pasara tiempo con Terry.

Juliette quiero darte algo… - le dijo una tarde

¿A mi?

Si, ven a mi recamara por favor…

Candy entró, Dayane le había confeccionado un lindo vestido

¡¡Oh es muy bello!! - dijo Candy acariciando la tela

Es para ti…

¿¿Qué?? No, no puedo aceptarlo…

¿Y por qué no?

Porque es muy lindo y seria mejor que lo vendieras…

¡Bah, tonterías! Es tuyo así que pruébatelo

Dayane insistió tanto que Candy acepto cuando se vio frente al espejo no podía creerlo se veía tan linda.

Veamos… si soltamos tu pelo… - Dayane la arregló aunque el vestido era sencillo, no dejaba de ser bello, y con su melena suelta lucia esplendida

Así, salio Candy, cuando Terry la vio se quedó sorprendido

Te ves hermosa… - dijo con voz suave acercándose a ella, logrando que se sonrojara

¡Es verdad! Si, tanto como para salir a pasear - dijo Arthur dándole un leve codazo a Terry

Arthur tiene razón – concordó Terry - ¿quieres dar un paseo?

¿Ustedes también irán?- pregunto viendo a Dayane

No, preferimos quedarnos en casa con Terry, anden vayan, vayan… - dijo Dayane sonriendo

Pero...

Que se diviertan – la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos sin darle tiempo a Candy de hablar.

Terry ofreció su brazo a Candy y así salieron juntos, era la segunda vez que salían solos, la primera fue la noche que el niño pidió quedarse con Terry, en esa ocasión no habían dicho nada, pero ahora era diferente

Me dijeron que hay un lugar donde tocan Jazz ¿quieres ir?

Si... me gustaría…

Caminaron y llegaron al lugar, entraron y tomaron asiento un hombre de color tocaba un Saxofón, la música inundaba el lugar, Candy y Terry disfrutaban del espectáculo, cuando salieron las calles estaban desiertas, iban hablando de cosas simples cuando Terry se detuvo de pronto...

¿Quieres bailar? - se puso frente a ella

¿Qué?

¿Que si me concedes una pieza? - le extendió la mano

¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera hay música…

Terry la acercó a él, y comenzó a tararear una melodía

Ya está la música, ¿bailamos?

La veía tan fijamente que parecía que la hipnotizaba, ella aceptó su mano y ahí en una calle, solos bajo la luz de la luna comenzaron a bailar, no importaba nada, Terry seguía tarareando la canción, una que ella conocía muy bien, la alegría de esos días de Escocia volvieron, ella reía, se sentía feliz, no quería pensar en nada, solo disfrutaba del momento. Terry se detuvo de pronto como lo había hecho años atrás.

De pronto escucho su voz ronca y sintió como la abrazaba

Quisiera que no me dolieras, que este amor que siento por ti se fuera, quisiera no verte en todos mis sueños… juré odiarte Candy, juré borrar tu nombre y dejarte de extrañar… poder respirar sin que me duela el alma… olvidar como tu y nunca extrañarte… pero sigues aquí, aferrada a mi alma… no puedo escapar...

Terry no soportó más, cerró los ojos y se dirigió a sus labios, los comenzó a besar con tanto amor. Candy tardó un momento en comprender lo que pasaba… sus labios... su sabor

Terry la soltó lentamente y la miró fijamente

¿Me olvidaste?

Terry…

Dime lo que sientes por mi – su voz era una suplica – necesito saberlo…

Yo... yo no te olvide... no pude hacerlo... no pude hacerlo… TE AMO…

¡Candy, mi Candy! Mi amor... - la rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos y la comenzó a besar nuevamente, pero Candy se separó

¿Qué pasa?

NO... esto no está bien... no puedo…

¿Por qué?

¿Olvidas que estoy casada aún?

Eso no me importa… anularemos ese maldito matrimonio... tu y mi hijo deben estar conmigo, y ese maldito pagará cada uno de los golpes que te dio…

¡¡NO!! – lo miró con angustia y lo tomó de las solapas - ¡¡EL ES CAPAZ DE MATARTE, PROMETE QUE NO LO BUSCARAS!!

¡¡NO ME PIDAS ESO!! – los ojos de Terry eran de furia - ¡¡ESE MALNACIDO TE LASTIMO Y LO HARE PAGAR!!

NO... por favor... no soportaría perderte… si eso sucediera… yo… yo me moriría… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Cálmate… - la abrazó nuevamente, vio como ella estaba sufriendo y él no quería hacerla sufrir más - olvidemos todo ¿quieres? Comencemos de nuevo… - le pidió

No será fácil Terry… tengo un pasado… - su voz era triste

No me importa, no me importa lo que pasó, no me importa nada más, solo quiero estar contigo y con mi hijo... no pensemos en nada ni en nadie... déjame hacerlos feliz…

_**Suiza**_

Stear y Archie habían viajado a Francia para investigar mas sobre Douglas y Candy, al llegar allá se enteraron de varias cosas no muy agradables, cosas que durante la guerra se habían mantenido en secreto, pero ahora era diferente, Stear se había enterado sobre como Douglas traicionó a su tropa, por eso en aquel ataque solo había sido herido, era parte del plan, por eso con tanta facilidad pudo mudarse a Suiza. Stear sabía que había algo que no le gustaba de ese hombre, pero se llenó de terror al saber de lo que era capaz. Unas semanas después se trasladaron a Suiza, habían ido a la casa donde se supone vivía Candy.

¿Aquí es donde viven? - preguntó Archie

Si, aquí fue la ultima vez que la vi - decía Stear mientras tocaba la puerta, pero nadie abrió

Parece que no hay nadie - dijo Archie, Stear, se dio la media vuelta y caminó a la parte trasera - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mirando a su hermano

Investigar, no me voy a ir de aquí sin saber que pasó…

Rodearon la casa, todo estaba cerrado, Stear sacó unos ganchitos

Hermano, no creo que sea buena idea… - estaba un poco asustado, pero sorprendido de lo que era capaz su hermano ahora.

Necesitamos saber - y abrió una de las cerraduras con las ganzúas

Al entrar vieron que todo estaba en su lugar, al menos en la parte de abajo, Archie se sorprendió de lo lujosa de la casa

Vaya este hombre le gusta tener cosas caras, no sabia que tuviera tanto dinero…

Si tiene dinero es gracias a sus negocios sucios, te lo aseguro…

Llegaron a la parte superior, se separaron para buscar en las recamaras, Stear entró en la recamara principal, no había nada extraño en ella, no a simple vista, abrió uno de los armario vio ropa de Candy, vestidos, abrigos, zapatos

Por su parte Archie vio la recamara del niño, una cuna, juguetes y toda la ropa del pequeño, vio sobre una repisa una foto de Candy con Sean de bebe, la tomó en sus manos

Tan hermosa como siempre… - dijo al verla en una fotografía después de tanto tiempo, con ella en mano, se dirigió a la recamara donde estaba Stear - vaya que el pequeño Sean es lindo, mira encontré una fotogr... - pero no terminó la frase al ver lo que Stear encontró - ¡¡DIABLOS!!

Stear había encontrado una caja, tenía varias fotografías de Candy, en las cuales habían quitado al niño, éstas tenían manchas de sangre. Douglas en medio de su locura había quitado al niño de todas las fotografías solo aparecían ellos dos y había guardado todo en esa caja.

¿¿QUE LE HIZO ESE MALDITO?? ¡¡VOY A MATARLO SI LA LASTIMO!! - dijo furioso Archie

Te aseguro que pagara... – comentó también Stear.

Fueron al estudio, buscaron en los cajones y encontraron diversos documentos, en los cuales había información no de Candy, pero si mucha sobre los Andreys, sobre cada una de sus propiedades, también encontraron datos sobre los socios de Douglas.

Vámonos, tenemos que seguir investigando… - los dos hermanos salieron de aquel lugar.

Los días que siguieron se dedicaron a investigar sobre sus socios y negocios y entre mas investigaban mas se sorprendían de lo turbio que era todo.

Una tarde estaban en su hotel cuando llamaron a la puerta, al abrir vieron a un hombre

Buenas Noches ¿los jóvenes Cornwell?

Si – contestó Archie que fue quien había abierto la puerta - ¿Quien es usted?

Mi nombre es Jeff y me he enterado que buscan a Candy…

_**Nueva Orleáns**_

Candy había decidido ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba, ésta aceptó la propuesta de Terry.

¿Qué me dices pecosa, aceptas? – la miraba

No puedo negar mas lo que siento por ti Terry… - su voz tenía un matiz de emoción

El pequeño Terry se pondrá feliz cuando le diga que estamos juntos…

Si, se pondrá muy feliz - Terry la abrazaba y aunque Candy estaba feliz, el miedo de que Douglas apareciera, le aterraba

Llegaron a Casa de Dayane y les dieron la noticia, los viejos estaban felices, Sean no se enteró porque se había quedado dormido, Terry lo tomó en brazos y los llevó a su casa, recostó al niño y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando salio Candy estaba viendo a través de la ventana, la luna estaba llena, Terry la vio y se acerco por detrás rodeándola con sus brazos

TE AMO TANTO Y ME HACES TAN FELIZ - Candy se estremeció y sonrió dulcemente

Los días siguieron su curso, pero con un matiz diferente, era increíble como en los casi tres meses que Terry llevaba en Nueva Orleáns hubiera logrado un cambio tan significativo en Candy, se le veía reír, había recuperado su peso, estaba hermosa ¿y qué decir de Sean? estaba feliz de que Terry fuera como su papá, incluso cuando el niño le dijo que si podía llamarlo Papá, Terry le dijo que si y lo abrazó, el hombre aguantó las lágrimas, se había sentido tan feliz, aún no habían podido decirle la verdad a Sean sobre él, ya que estaban buscando una oportunidad para hacerlo y que sobre todo, el niño lo entendiera.

Terry estaba feliz de estar con ellos pero el tiempo de volver a Nueva York había llegado, por lo que preparó un día especial para los tres, fue muy temprano por Candy y el pequeño, subieron a una carreta, no quiso decirles nada, después de un rato bajaron de la carreta y caminaron hasta llegar a un bello lugar, donde tenia pequeñas cascadas, y un río, todo era verde, se escuchaban los pájaros.

Este lugar es hermoso… - Candy miraba con deleite todo

Sabia que te iba a gustar… - tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros

¡¡¡A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA!!! – Sean corrió hacia la orilla para mojar sus pies

¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

Pues ¿recuerdas que Terry se emocionó mucho cuando Arthur le contó de como pasaba tiempo con su padre cuando era niño?

SI…

Pues quiero que disfrute con nosotros

Si continuas así lo vas a malcriar

¡¡Jajajajaa!! No me importa, también quiero malcriarte a ti - le dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola

¡¡Papá!! – sintió que alguien lo jalaba del pantalón - ¿¿vamos a pescar??- Interrumpía el beso de sus padres

¡Claro que vamos a pescar, y también vamos a dormir aquí!

¿¿Qué?? – a Candy casi se le saltan los ojos - ¿¿estás loco??

¡Vamos pecosa! ¿no me digas que te da miedo pasar la noche aquí?

¡Claro que no! – Candy lo miraba dudando - lo que me preocupa es que tu no eres hombre de campo

Pues te voy a demostrar que lo soy

Muy bien quiero verlo

Así comenzó la odisea, Terry armó una tienda para poder dormir, pero no quedaba, Candy había visto como se armaban cuando estuvo en el frente, así que lo ayudo

Hacia mucho calor por lo que no dudaron en meterse al agua, Terry y Sean disfrutaban del agua

¡¡Mira mami ya no me hundo!!

Si ya vi mi amor, lo haces muy bien - los veía desde la orilla

¿Por qué no entras pecosa?

No tengo traje de baño

¿Por qué no revisas? Dayane envió algo para ti

Y así era, le había puesto un bañador, así que salio enfundada en él, se colocó su gorrito, pero al ver a Terry se sonrojó, éste se acercó a ella por sorpresa, la tomó en sus brazos y se lanzó con ella al agua

Estuvieron jugando en el agua, Terry la miraba, no podía negar el deseo que sentía hacia ella, pero sabia que tenia que ir despacio, así que disfrutaba con solo tenerla cerca y verla reír, se sumergió en el agua y salió por sorpresa frente a Candy que dio tremendo grito.

¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!! - reía Sean

¡¡Tonto, me asustaste!!

¿De verdad? - la rodeo por la cintura debajo del agua y le dio un beso - lo siento – susurró cerca de ella

Tengo hambre… - dijo Sean haciendo pucheros

No te preocupes, vamos a pescar nuestra comida- dijo muy sonriente Terry saliendo del agua

Candy sintió que la piel se le enchinaba al ver a Terry, en su bañador, y con el pelo húmedo, de verdad que ese hombre era muy, muy apuesto.

Salieron del agua, Candy entró a cambiarse a la tienda, cuando salió, vio a Terry y Sean a la orilla del río. Terry sacó una caña de pescar

Listo ahora a pescar - dijo muy seguro de si mismo y cuando iba a lanzar la caña sintió que Sean lo jalaba de nuevo - ¿Qué pasa?

¡¡Papá te falta la carnada!!

¿¿Carnada?? – no comprendía

Si, Arthur le pone lombrices

¡¡Jaajajajajajaaja!! - Candy no podía parar de reír, el hijo enseñándole al padre a pescar, los veía con tanto amor, estaba sorprendida del cambio de Terry, nunca pensó verlo de esta manera.

La tarde cayó y la pesca dio los resultados que esperaban, tenían tres peces pequeños. Después vino la odisea de Terry para prender la fogata

Finalmente comieron, estaban los tres frente a la fogata, había sido un día estupendo, los tres entraron a la tienda a dormir, Sean estaba en medio.

Me gusto mucho estar aquí… - dijo el niño, en su rostro se pintaba la real y genuina felicidad

A mi también me gusto mucho… - dijo también Candy

Sean se quedó al fin profundamente dormido, después lo llevaron a la tienda que estaba dispuesta para ellos, Candy se quedó un momento con él.

Terry estaba fuera de la tienda viendo el cielo, Un rato después Candy salio y lo vio, estaba muy pensativo.

¿No vas a dormir?

En un rato voy… quería ver todo esto, en Nueva York no se ve nada parecido - se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – Ya pronto será el momento de partir…

¿Te vas? - preguntó con tristeza

Creo que no estás entendiendo… - se acercó a ella - nos vamos…

¿Qué dices?

Que esta vez, no me voy a ir sin ustedes, no voy a separarme de ti, una vez lo hice, y ve lo que ocurrió, no, esta vez no, esta vez te llevaré a ti y a mi hijo conmigo.

No… - negó con su cabeza - Terry yo no puedo… - se separó de él.

¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

No es eso, solo que olvidas que... me buscan... yo no... no quiero que el me…

¡No lo olvido! – la interrumpió - ¿pero no entiendes que no estás sola? ¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE TE LASTIME!! ¿entiendes? - le tomó el rostro en sus manos

Tengo miedo

No debes tenerlo, porque yo estoy contigo ahora – dijo y comenzó a besarla, sin haberse dado cuenta, Terry la había acercado más a él, se estaba dejando llegar por lo que sentía,

La comenzó a acariciar y lentamente la recostó en el pasto, fue a su cuello, lo besaba, Candy tardó un momento en asimilar lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo se tensó, quería estar con Terry lo amaba, lo deseaba, pero los abusos de Douglas se le venían a la mente y no pudo corresponder a las caricias del hombre que amaba. Terry se dio cuenta al ver su rostro con lágrimas

¿Que pasa? – preguntó él desconcertado

No... puedo... - se puso de pie

Candy... - se puso detrás de ella

Perdóname… pero no puedo, no puedo estar así contigo… - lloraba

No, no llores, no me importa si no puedo tener tu cuerpo, si tengo lo mas importante tu amor y tu alma - la abrazaba

Terry... - susurró

No digas nada, sé que viviste un infierno al lado de ese imbécil, pero déjame llevarte al paraíso, déjame cuidarte y amarte, déjame compartir momentos como estos, para mi es suficiente.

Y era verdad, Terry amaba tanto a Candy que jamás la obligaría a nada, pero había algo que haría, buscar al miserable bastardo que había lastimado a la mujer que tanto amaba y cobrarse cada una de las lágrimas de Candy y su hijo.

Continuara...

HOLA HOLA YA ESTOY DE REGRESO Y AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAP 10. COMO PUEDEN VER YA LES REGALE UN PEDAZITO DE FELICIDAD A ESOS 3, AHORA QUE PASARA CUANDO LLEGUEN A NY? PUES PREPARENSEN PORQUE COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA Y LES ASEGURO QUE LO QUE VIENE LES VA A GUSTAR.

GRACIAS A TODAAAAAAAAAAAAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS.

LULU


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 11**

Después de esos días de descanso cerca del río, habían comenzado con los preparativos de su viaje, Terry se había puesto en contacto con Karen, pidiéndole que prepara todo para su regreso y sobre todo que le avisara a Eleonor. Candy comenzó a llenar las maletas, mientras que un Sean muy curioso la veía.

Mami ¿por qué guardas todo?

Porque haremos un viaje

¿En barco?

No, en esta ocasión no será en barco - decía doblando la ropa

¿y porque nos vamos mami? - Candy dejó de doblar la ropa y se acerco al niño

Nos mudaremos…

¿Por qué? – preguntó Sean

Porque es lo mejor para nosotros

Pero a mi me gusta aquí - le dijo con un puchero

¿Que pasa Sean? - preguntó Terry que había llegado

Mami dice que nos vamos y yo no quiero - dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los bracitos

¿Así que no quieres?

¡No, yo me voy a quedar aquí!

Bien, si eso quieres, está bien - Candy miro sin entender a Terry, pero lo dejó continuar

Es una lastima que no quieras ir con nosotros, porque en Nueva York esta mi caballo… y está el teatro - Terry al decir "caballo y teatro" había captado el interés de Sean

¿Un caballo?

SI ¿recuerdas que yo tengo uno?

¡¡SI, SI!!

Pues vive en Nueva York y creí que si vivías allá pues podría prestártelo - Candy sonrió al escuchar a Terry

¿Y tú vas a vivir con nosotros? - Terry se acerco a él

No, pero te prometo que pasaré el mayor tiempo con ustedes - Sean se acercó a Terry y le dijo al oído

YO quiero que seas mi papá y que vivas conmigo… - Terry tomó a Sean en brazos y lo sentó en una silla

¿De verdad te gustaría que fuera tu papá?

SI, por que yo no tengo, solo tengo a mi mama

Todos tenemos un padre y una madre - dijo mirando a Candy que entendió que el momento de explicarle al pequeño había llegado

¿TÚ tienes un papá?

Si… sabes Sean, todos tenemos una historia de cómo llegamos a este mundo…

¿Yo tengo una historia?

Si… ¿te gustaría escucharla?

¡¡SI, SI!!

Fue así que Terry con toda la paciencia del mundo comenzó a narrar un cuento acerca de dos jóvenes príncipes que se amaban

Entonces un día, la malvada bruja Susana lanzó un hechizo haciendo que el príncipe Terry se alejara de su princesa Candy.

¿Y que paso?

Los príncipes estuvieron muy tristes hasta que un día se volvieron a encontrar y se amaron tanto que de ese amor nació un pequeño al que su madre llamó Sean Terrece, pero la bruja al enterarse se enojo tanto que los separó nuevamente. El príncipe buscó a su princesa, pero la maldad de la bruja no lo permitió.

Terry continuó con el relato, Sean se quedaba muy atento, parecía entender lo que le estaban contando, y mas cuando Terry le dijo que cayeron en manos de un mounstro que los mantuvo presos, pero que gracias a la valentía de la princesa había escapado y que fue así que finalmente pudo encontrarse con el príncipe.

Sean se quedo muy pensativo y de pronto se le lanzó a los brazos a Terry

¿¿Tú eres mi papá??

Si lo soy

¿Y si ya nos encontraste y el mounstro y la bruja ya no están porque no vivimos juntos?

Porque aun falta vencer al monstruo y su ultimo hechizo, cuando lo haga, estaremos juntos para siempre

Yo te voy a ayudar Papá, no dejaremos que ese horrible mounstro haga llorar a mami

Candy vio la escena y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales Sean y Terry borraron con besos.

Por fin unos días después tenían listo todo para partir a NY, solo había algo que le dolía en el alma a Candy, dejar a Dayane y Arthur.

Bueno todo esta listo mi querida Julie… - la buena mujer aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

gracias, Dayane, Arthur, les debo tanto, yo...-tenia un nudo en la garganta - ¡¡LOS QUIERO!!

Nada de lagrimas, - se acercaba Dayane - de ahora en adelante tienes que sonreír, tienes a Tus dos amores, así que por ellos tienes que ser feliz, además te aseguro que los visitaremos - dijo Arthur poniendo su dedo en la nariz

Y los recibiremos con gusto- completó Terry, El silbato del tren se escuchó

Es momento de partir - Terry tomó al pequeño de la mano mientras que Candy se fundía en un abrazo con los viejitos, después subieron al tren

Sean estaba muy emocionado, no dejaba de preguntar sobre Nueva York y sobre su abuela, porque Terry y Candy le contaron acerca de toda la familia que tenia y que poco a poco iba a conocer.

¿A que hora vamos a llegar?

Falta mucho mi amor ¿por que no duermes un rato?

Es que ya quiero ver mi abuela mami ¿tu la conoces?

Si…

¿Como es?

Ya la conocerás - respondió Terry

¿Y también tendré hermanos?

Si… te aseguro que tendrás hermanos - sonreía Terry imaginando un futuro con Candy

Cuando Sean menciono eso y vio la cara llena de ilusión de Terry sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho… "un hermano" sus ojos se cristalizaron

¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó preocupado Terry

Si... yo... necesito un poco de aire

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No, no es necesario mejor quédate con el niño-

Candy salio del camarote y camino hacia el exterior de tren, una tristeza profunda la invadía

_"un hermano... _– la vocecita de Sean se repitió en su mente -_ …nunca podría darle un hermano, nunca podría volver a concebir" _

Esas fueron las palabras que el medico le dijo hace unos años, se recargó en una de las puerta y dejó correr las lagrimas que minutos antes contuvo, a su mente volvió esa noche en el hospital, apretó los puños

_¿Por qué? ¿por qué tanto dolor??_ - se gritaba dentro de si misma ¿qué futuro podía ofrecerle a Terry? Si ni siquiera soportaba la idea de tener intimidad con él.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿qué te pasa? - escuchó la voz de Terry, que al ver que tardaba decidió salir a buscarla.

¿¿Eh?? - se limpió las lagrimas - yo... por...

¿Que te pasa pecosa? - la abrazó dulcemente

Es que... "_no puedo darte mas hijos"_ – esto último lo pensó – es que… me duele el dejar a Dayane y Arthur y tengo miedo de lo que pase de ahora en adelante - le mintió

Vendremos a visitarlos muy pronto, te lo prometo - le levantaba el rostro y le sonreía - y en cuanto a lo que venga, no tengas miedo que mientras nos amemos y estemos juntos todo estará bien- la abrazo nuevamente - yo voy a protegerte a ti y a mi hijo

_**Suiza...**_

Archie y Stear hablaron con Jeff y después los llevo donde Lizette se encontraba.

Bienvenidos… - los saludó la dama

Archibald Cornwell

Alistear Cornwell

Mucho gusto, por favor tomen asiento, por que tenemos mucho de que hablar

Y así era, Lizzy les contó como fue que conoció a Candy, y como la ayudo esa noche

¡¡¡¡ESE MALNACIDO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!!!! - gritaba Archie furioso al enterarse de los maltratos

Cálmate Archie

¿¿QUE ME CALME, COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO??

¡¡Con ponerte así no solucionaremos las cosas!! Ahora lo que importa es encontrarla

Tu hermano tiene razón, deben encontrarla antes de que él lo haga

Pero… ¿¿Dónde, DONDE??

EL sol apareció, y con el la ciudad de Nueva York.

Hemos llegado

Candy estaba temerosa, pero Terry le tomó la mano y le sonrio infundiéndole ánimo, tomó a Sean y juntos los tres subieron a un carruaje. Un rato después estaban frente a una mansión

¿Estas seguro de esto Terry?

Claro que si, ven vamos…

¡¡OH POR FIN LLEGARON, LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO!! – una chica de cabellos oscuros los recibió efusiva

Karen… - Candy reconoció a la chica

¡¡Hola Candy!! - la abrazó con mucho cariño - ¡es un gusto volver a verte, pasen, pasen! – entonces su mirada se desvió al pequeño - Hola pequeño, debes estar hambriento

Si…

¿quieres una rebanada de pastel?

¡¡SI, SI!! – sus manitas aplaudieron ante tal ofrecimiento

Louise por favor llévalo a la cocina

¿Hablaste con Eleonor?- pregunto Terry sentado en un sillón al lado de Candy

Si, no debe tardar en llegar…

Gracias

No tienen nada que agradecerme lo hago con mucho gusto

Llamaron a la puerta, Eleonor Baker había llegado

Hola madre

Terry, que alegría que estés de vuelta - lo abrazaba cuando su vista se encontró con una mirada verde esmeralda - se separó de Terry y caminó hacia ella - ¿Candy?

Si - Eleonor buscó la mirada de su hijo, no entendía nada

Ven madre tenemos que hablar…

Karen salio del lugar dejándolos solos, fue a cuidar a Sean mientras tanto

Terry le explicó lo que había pasado, Eleonor no podía creer que el destino los hubiera separado de esa manera y mucho menos lo que tuvo que pasar Candy en la guerra. Pero el saber que ese amor había dado frutos la llenos de una inmensa alegría.

¡¡Un nieto!! ¡¡OH QUE ALEGRIA MÁS GRANDE, UN NIETO!! - ¡quiero verlo! ¡mi nieto! ¿¿dónde esta??

Iré por el... - Terry salió dejándolas solas y se sintió un poco aliviado al ver la reacción de su madre

Señora yo quiero que sepa que...

No necesitas darme explicaciones. No, no bajes la mirada Candy - le levantó el rostro - yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, al contrario te entiendo, sé de lo que uno es capaz por un hijo, así que de ahora en adelante cuentas con todo mi apoyo

Sean jugaba con Karen

Te tengo una sorpresa, ven – le dijo Terry que llevaba de la mano a Sean, abrió la puerta y entró - ¿ves a esa bella dama que está con tu mamá?

Si…

Pues ella es tu abuela Eleonor

¿es ella mi abuela? - la señalaba con su manita - Eleonor al ver al pequeño se le nublaron los ojos y se acercó a él

Si, soy yo… - Eleonor se había acercado a él - ¡¡Eres muy guapo!! - y como no, si era el vivo retrato de su padre

Eres muy bonita… - le dijo en secreto a Terry

Si lo es - respondió Terry bajando también la voz

¿Puedo darte un beso? - preguntó Eleonor acercándose al pequeño

Si… - Eleonor le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó

¡¡Hueles muy rico!! - diciendo esto, la abrazó también

Era increíble la facilidad que Sean tenia para dar cariño, era algo que heredó de su madre sin duda. Sean estaba fascinado, no dejaba de darle besos a su abuela a la que había decidido llamar abuela ely.

La noche llegó rápidamente, Sean se había quedado dormido en el regazo de su abuela, estaba feliz. Un rato después llamaban a la puerta

Señorita es el joven William Andrey

¡¡William, oh, no sabia que estaba en NY!! – Karen se puso de pie

¿¿Albert, está aquí?? - preguntó Candy muy nerviosa

Si… ¿por qué no me extraña? - decía burlón Terry

Terry por favor no quiero que me vea, no... no aún

Tranquila…

Lo voy a llevar al jardín, así podrán salir sin que los vea - dijo Karen saliendo a recibirlo

Terry tomó al niño en brazos y salieron del lugar, unos minutos después llegaron a casa de Eleonor

Prepararé tu recamara Candy… - le dijo Eleonor al llegar

No será necesario, iremos a un hotel, no quiero darle molestias – contestó la rubia

Nada de hotel, tu y Sean se quedaran aquí hasta que todo se resuelva

Oh no, no podría…

Nada de peros, mi casa es muy grande y yo quiero pasar todo lo que pueda con mi nieto

Creo que seria lo mejor pecosa, así podré venir a verte y nadie podrá murmurar

De acuerdo, creo que será lo mejor

Terry llevo a Sean a la recamara lo recostó en la cama, después salió con Candy.

Es hora de irme…

De acuerdo…

Hasta mañana - se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

Hasta mañana

Candy trató de dormir esa noche, pero no pudo, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, tenia miedo, miedo de que él apareciera. Pero se prometió ser feliz, así que lucharía por esa felicidad, ahora no estaba sola tenia a Terry y su amor, eso era suficiente para luchar.

Albert fue a buscar a Terry al enterarse que había regresado y le sorprendió verlo sonriente

Vaya creo que tus vacaciones te han hecho bien, te ves muy feliz…

Si lo estoy

¿Y se puede saber porque?

Terry se quedo pensativo, no podía decirle que encontró a Candy y que tenía un hijo con ella, no era el momento, así que desvió la charla

Pero tu no te quedas atrás, también te ves muy feliz, y sé que el motivo se llama Karen

¿Se nota tanto? – dijo un poco apenado

¡¡Jajajajajaja!!

Los grandes amigos siguieron charlando, los dos evitaron tocar el nombre de Candy, aunque Terry se sentía mal por ocultarle las cosas, sabia que tenia que darle tiempo a Candy.

Así pasaron dos meses, Candy y Sean poco a poco se adaptaban a esa ciudad. Karen se había empeñado en que tenia que lucir más bella, así que la llevaba de compras, poco a poco Candy recuperaba su sonrisa, su belleza disfrutaba cada momento con Terry, quien la conquistaba cada día.

Por su parte Eleonor, no dejaba de consentir a Sean, le había comprado infinidad de juguetes, cosa que le agradaba al niño, pero lo que mas disfrutaba, eran esas tardes al aire libre lejos de la ciudad, lo hacían así para que la prensa no se diera cuenta, pues a petición de Candy aun se mantenía en secreto.

_**Lakewood...**_

Albert estaba tan desconcertado por todo lo que Archie y Stear le habían contado, que duro un día entero encerrado en su estudio, se sentía tan triste de imaginar todo lo que vivió su niña querida, habló con George y le pidió que encontrara a ese mal nacido.

Unos días después viajó a Nueva York quería estar cerca de Karen, había encontrado en ella un gran apoyo y como siempre aprovechó para visitar a Terry.

Terry lo vio decaído y preocupado sabia que el motivo era Candy, así que fue y habló con ella.

Es tiempo de que me acerque a él…

¿Estás segura?

Si…

Terry citó a Albert en casa de su madre.

¿Qué pasa Terry por que tanto misterio?

Ahora entenderás - Terry lo llevó al estudio abrió la puerta

Hola albert…

Albert entró lentamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Ca... Candy…

Si… soy yo - los dos se abrazaron

Pero ¿qué haces aquí, cómo?- se giró a ver a Terry - ¿cómo es que ella esta aquí?

Iré a jugar con Sean… ustedes tienen mucho que hablar - dijo Terry dejándolos solos

Perdóname Albert…

¿Perdonarte? ¡Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte! ¡¡OH POR DIOS ESTAS AQUÍ!! ¿ESTAS BIEN? - la abrazó - ¿Qué paso?

Candy comenzó a explicarle, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, Albert escuchaba atento

¿Por qué no recurriste a nosotros?

No tenia cara para hacerlo y estaba segura de que si me acerco a ustedes él me encontrará… - las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

No, no llores mas, eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras - al decir esta frase los recuerdos de los bellos momentos vividos en Lakewood regresaron a su mente, vio a Albert apoyándola, salvándola, riendo - Ahora lo importante es que estás bien, y que finalmente los malentendidos entre Terry y tu se aclararon y podrán formar una familia.

No, no es tan fácil Albert, yo aun estoy casada, y…

Eso se arreglará, podemos pedir la anulación de tu matrimonio…

No, no entiendes, Doug… - tan solo mencionar su nombre la hacía sentir escalofríos - nunca permitirá que anule el matrimonio…

Déjame eso a mí, deja que por una vez en la vida me sienta orgulloso de poder usar mis influencias para que seas feliz.

Albert, me hiciste tanta falta… - lo abrazó como lo hacía antaño

Durante horas hablaron y hablaron, Albert le contó todo acerca de él, también de Stear, Archie y sus amigas.

Se pondrán felices de que te encontré, arreglaré la manera de que puedas verlos

¡¡GRACIAS ALBERT!!

Bueno… ahora solo falta conocer a tu hijo…

Ven, te llevaré a conocerlo – lo jaló de la mano

Candy lo llevó al jardín, y ahí estaban padre e hijo jugando con una pelota. Terry vio a Albert y detuvo el juego

Pásame la pelota papá – le pidió el niño al ver que la tenía en las manos.

Sean, ven un momento - lo llamó Candy, el niño puso una carita de haber sido atrapado en alguna travesura

¡¡Fue papá el que me dejo comer los chocolates mamá!! - respondió rápidamente el pequeño pues al ver el rostro serio de su madre pensó que lo retaría por comer dulces antes de la comida.

Eso lo hablaremos mas tarde… - dijo viendo a Terry, mientras trataba de sonar severa - ahora quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo

Hola… - Albert sonreía al ver aquella miniatura de Terry

Hola - dijo levantando la cabeza pues Albert era muy alto - ¿¿QUIEN ERES??

Me llamo Albert…

¿Recuerdas a mi amigo el que tenía muchos animales? – intervino Terry al notar la carita de confusión de su hijo

¡Si! – su carita se iluminó

Ah… pues él es…

¡¡Wow!! – dijo con placer el niño abriendo sus ojitos muy asombrado - ¿¿De verdad tienes tantos??

Pues quizás un poco… - contestó sonriendo Albert

Sean se alegró mucho de conocer al "amigo con animales" de sus papas, no dejó de interrogar a Albert sobre tooooodos sus animales. El día pasó rápidamente.

Los días que siguieron fueron de extrema felicidad, Candy se sentía segura al lado de Terry y más ahora que contaba con el apoyo de Albert. Éste y Terry por su parte continuaron investigando más sobre Douglas, y sobre como anular el matrimonio, también le puso seguridad, claro que no le dijeron nada a Candy.

La obra que Terry protagonizaría seria muy pronto por lo que una de las noches que tuvo libre quiso dedicarla completamente a Candy. Sean se quedó con su abuela.

Te ves hermosa… - dijo Terry con voz suave al pasar por ella

Gracias… - estaba ruborizada - ¿dónde iremos?

Es una sorpresa…

Un rato después Terry estacionó el auto frente a una bella casa blanca, rodeada por flores.

¿Te gusta?

¡Es muy bella!

Ven entremos…

Fueron la parte trasera de la casa, que tenía un bello jardín, en el centro había una mesa con velas, y un camino iluminado también. Se sentaron, cenaron, Terry era tan caballeroso con ella que la sorprendía a cada instante, no podía creer que ese chiquillo rebelde que conoció en Inglaterra pudiera ser el que tenía frente a ella.

¿Pasa algo pecosa?

No ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque no has dejado de mirarme, se que soy irresistible – dijo sonriendo

¡¡JAJAJA no sea tan egocéntrico Sr. Granchester!!

No lo soy, es la verdad

Así comenzaron a bromear, Terry disfrutaba tanto cuando veía sonreír a Candy, que fue ahora quien preguntó

¿Y puedo yo saber por qué me miras así? Se que te encantan mis pecas, pero no pienso compartirlas contigo…

Terry sonrio de medio lado y se acerco a ella diciéndole al oído

Mientras tenga tu amor nada me importa – le dio un besó dulcemente y después se separo a regañadientes de sus labios, estaban abrazados.

Esta casa es muy linda ¿de quien es?

Es tuya…

¿¿Que?? – se separó de él para mirarlo a la cara

Digo que este será nuestro hogar…

Terry…

Ven quiero mostrártela - la tomó de la mano y entraron, la casa realmente era mas bella por dentro, tenia una calidez especial.

Vieron toda la planta baja y después la llevó a la planta alta abrió una de las puertas y su rostro se iluminó

¡¡OH, ES, ES HERMOSO!! - exclamó al ver la recamara para su hijo, estaba llena de juguetes, de libros con cuentos y había una caja con marionetas.

¿Crees que le guste? – preguntó Terry detrás de ella

¿Bromeas? ¡¡Le va a fascinar!!

Ven, quiero mostrarte algo más

Caminaron por un pasillo y abrió una puerta, era la recamara principal, era amplia, blanca tenia un bella cama, un tocador, una mesita para tomar el té, y un sillón junto a una lamparita, contaba con amplias ventanas que dejaban entrar toda la luz de la luna, dándole un ambiente muy seductor.

Candy entró, tocó con sus manos las cosas, sentía que estaba en un sueño, se paró frente a la ventana y vio el jardín. Terry se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, descansando su rostro en su hombro.

No decían nada, se sentían tan bien así juntos, en silencio. Candy se giró lentamente quedando frente a él, tomó su rostro en sus manos, le acarició el rostro con una inmensa ternura,

TE AMO, te prometo que te haré feliz - le dio un dulce beso en los labios

Ya soy feliz

Respondió Terry besándola, el beso que se daban estaba lleno de tanto amor, era tan dulce, Terry la acercó más a él, necesitaba sentirla cerca, pero al tenerla así, provocó que algo en su entrepierna le doliera, se separó un poco, para controlarse y Candy se dio cuenta.

Yo… lo siento… - dijo Terry, Candy se acercó a el y le dio otro beso

No te preocupes… todo está bien… - ella comenzó a besarlo ahora, él respondió a aquella muestra besándola con más pasión, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla, Candy susurró junto a sus labios - haz olvidar mis temores, enséñame a amarte otra vez - fue lo que le dijo Candy con una suave voz.

Hacia tiempo que Candy deseaba corresponder a las caricias de él, pero los recuerdos de Douglas no se lo permitían, pero al pasar de los meses eran más los buenos recuerdos que los malos, había recuperado su seguridad y confianza en si misma, y se juró iniciar una vida nueva al lado de Terry, por lo que quería ser suya en cuerpo y en alma.

¿Estás segura?

Si… muy segura…

Al escuchar estas palabras Terry se acercó más a ella y la siguió besando suavemente, le besó su rostro, sus labios mientras acariciaba sus hombros, quería relajarla, quería hacerla sentir segura.

Candy cerró sus ojos, estaba disfrutando del amor de Terry, sentía como la acariciaba dulcemente

Te amo, te amo tanto… - le decía al oído mientras poco a poco le desabrochaba el vestido Candy apretó sus parpados pero se relajó al escuchar a Terry - Nunca, nunca voy a lastimarte, solo vivo para amarte…

El vestido de Candy ya estaba en el piso, solo tenia su ropa intima puesta, Terry se acercó a ella abrazándola nuevamente y poco a poco la llevó a la cama, ahí como si fuera de cristal la recostó, Candy tenia muchas emociones, sabia lo que venia, y tenia miedo de no poder hacerlo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tenia pavor de abrirlos y no ver el rostro de Terry.

Eres tan hermosa, amo cada parte de ti - le decía mientras se despojaba de su ropa - amo tus ojos – se colocó a un lado a ella y acarició sus rizos - amo tu rostro, amo tu cuerpo, pero lo que más amo es tu manera de ser, tu sinceridad, tu bondad… - la besó nuevamente - Te amo mas que a mi vida y si en este momento muriera no me importaría. porque por estar contigo bien vale la pena.

Al escuchar estas palabras Candy abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio el rostro del hombre que amaba, y sonrió, acarició su rostro, Terry al sentir sus manos, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias que la mujer que amaba le daba. Así lentamente, él se colocó sobre ella, siguió besándola, diciéndole cuanto la amaba, el cuerpo de Candy comenzó a reaccionar, como hace años, cuando se entregó a él, Terry no tenia prisa, tenia toda la vida para amarla, continuó con las caricias, la tenia desnuda frente a el, la luz de la luna le daba una aire tan sensual, Candy veía la pasión que Terry quería desbordar sobre ella y que trataba de controlar, poco a poco sus cuerpos se amoldaron, la veía fijamente

No voy a lastimarte…

Se que no la harás

Fue así que Terry finalmente la hizo suya, para Candy la sensación la descontroló un poco, y su cuerpo se tensó.

¿Quieres que me detenga?

No…

Terry continuó con suavidad, era algo tan extraño en él, siempre había sido tan apasionado, y en ese momento no le importaba lo que él sentía, le importaba lo que sentía la mujer que amaba, se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo lo vivido, ella seguía siendo suya y eso provocó una chispa en sus ojos, finalmente Candy volvió a tocar el cielo, algo que solo podía lograr con Terry.

_**Continuara...**_

HOLA A TODAS LAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO NO SOLO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, SI NO TAMBIEN DE MANDARME COMENTARIOS, ME AYUDAN MUCHO, GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR SEGUIR CONMIGO EN ESTO. GRACIAS LIZZY POR SEGUIR GUIANDOME Y DARME UN PAR DE ZAPES VIRTUALES CUANDO ME ALUCINO JEJE.

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN PUBLICAR, PERO QUERIA CERRAR EL CAPITULO CON ALGO BONITO Y QUE MEJOR QUE LA ENTREGA DE CANDY Y TERRY, ESPERO HABER TRASNMITIDO POR MEDIO DE ESAS LINEAS, TODO LO QUE SENTI AL IMAGINAR ESA ESCENA.

BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

LULU


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya Nunca Más**

**Capítulo 12**

Después de haber hecho el amor, Candy se quedó profundamente dormida, Terry no dormía aún, la observaba, para él siempre había y continuaba estando hermosa, pero esta noche en especial, su rostro reflejaba una paz muy especial. Candy así dormida se movió quedando boca abajo, Terry vio nuevamente las cicatrices en su espalda y se llenó de furia, acercándose con cuidado de no despertarla, a ella.

Nunca van a volver a lastimarte… te lo juro… - le dijo con una suave voz besándola. Candy al sentirlo se giró y abrió los ojos

¿Qué hora es? - preguntó aún medio dormida

Aún es de noche, vuelve a dormir… - la atrajo a su pecho

Te amo... soy feliz… - dijo en un susurro volviendo a quedar dormida

Cuando el sol apareció Candy se estiró y se sentó en la cama y vio su cuerpo desnudo y se sonrojó

No fue un sueño… - se dijo a si misma y en ese instante Terry entró descalzo, solo con su pantalón acercándose a ella

Buenos días pecosa…

Buenos días - se puso de pie cubriéndose con una sabana, se veía tan radiante llevaba el pelo suelto y sus mejillas tenían un color carmín

Muero de hambre y en esta casa no hay nada de comer - dijo abrazándola

¿Y como podemos solucionar eso? – preguntó la rubia abrazándolo

No lo se... ¿podemos ir a desayunar?

¿Con estas fachas? - bromeaba Candy

O podemos hacer otra cosa para olvidar que tenemos hambre - dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello, Candy sonrió y lo volteó a mirar - me gustarían ambas cosas, pero creo que olvidas que tenemos un hijo, que si no ve a su madre en el almuerzo, comenzara a cuestionar a Eleonor y…

…Y ella sabrá que decir – completó la frase mientras jugaba con sus labios

Terry... - susurró

Shhhhh... te prometo que estaremos en el almuerzo con el niño - le mordía suavemente los labios, la acercó más a él

Y así fue, que envueltos en un juego de seducción hicieron nuevamente el amor, parecía que Terry quería llenarla de él y recuperar en esos instantes, todos esos años perdidos, en cuanto a Candy, por primera vez en años, se sentía libre de disfrutar lo que era hacer el amor.

Después de un rato, Candy y Terry salieron de la que sería su nuevo hogar, rumbo a casa de Eleonor.

Bien ya estamos aquí, muero de hambre…

¿Qué crees que haces Terry? – preguntó la rubia, al ver que se bajaba del auto

Pues voy a entrar, muero de hambre – tenía una mirada de confusión el castaño

¡No!

¿Como que no?

Es que... no quiero que... tu madre... - se sonrojó

¡¡JAJAJA!! – Terry rió y miró con ternura al ver aquella cara sonrojada – _"podrá ser toda una mujer pero en el interior sigue siendo una niña" _- pensó

Shhhh - Candy batía sus manos

Esta bien iré a mi casa y regresaré en un rato ¿te parece? - la besó nuevamente

¡Si, pero anda vete ya!

Candy, entró sigilosamente y subió las escaleras con zapatos en mano, se moriría de la pena si supieran que no durmió ahí. Entró directo a tomar un baño, mientras estaba en la tina y lavaba su cuerpo no dejaba de pensar en los besos y caricias de Terry se sentía feliz, se sentía como una niña y se sonrojó nuevamente hundiéndose en el agua. Después salió, se puso un lindo vestido, dejó su pelo suelto, colocándole una cinta y al verse sonrió, dio un último suspiro y fue directo al jardín donde Eleonor acostumbraba tomar el almuerzo, quien estaba en compañía del pequeño.

¡Hola mami! – la mirada del niño se encendió al verla

¡Buenos días mi amor! - le dio un beso

Te ves muy contenta hoy… - le dijo Eleonor sonriendo

¡Oh! Si... - se sonrojo sentía pena que todo el mundo quizás adivinaría que pasó la noche con Terry y aunque era una adulta y todos sabían que se amaban no dejaba de sonrojarse.

Comenzaron a almorzar, un rato después llegó Terry.

¡¡Papá, ya llegaste!! – el niño corrió hacia él

¡Hola hijo – lo levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Te perdiste el almuerzo - dijo Eleonor

Si lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde - se acercó a Candy - ¿no me vas a saludar Pecosa?

Hola… - ella toda sonrojada, le dio un beso, se quedaron viendo y los dos recordaron lo que pasó la noche anterior

¡Papá mira lo que el tío Albert me trajo! - lo llamó Sean para enseñarle un libro de animales

Vaya son animales de África…

Si y dice que cuando sea mas grande me llevará

Terry solo estuvo con ellos un rato, pues tenía que regresar para el estreno de la obra. Todos comenzaron a alistarse para el evento. Candy entró a su recamara y vio un hermoso vestido color rosa muy tenue, se lo puso, después arreglo su cabello, lo llevaba semi recogido, aunque llevaba poco maquillaje se veía muy linda.

Te ves muy bonita mamá - le dijo Sean mirándola, quien estaba sentado en la cama de su madre

¿De verdad? - se puso de pie girando para que Sean la viera

Si… a papá le vas a gustar más…

Gracias, bien es hora de que vayas a la cama mi amor - dijo tomándolo de la mano

¿Por qué yo no puedo ir? – preguntó con un leve puchero el niño

Porque aun eres muy pequeño

Pero ¿después me llevaras?

Si, ahora debes dormir… - lo cubrió con las frazadas y le dio un beso

Candy llegó con Eleonor Baker al teatro, al mismo teatro donde una vez se había presentado Romeo y Julieta, llegaron a las butacas, todo el mundo hablaba de la bella mujer que acompañaba a Eleonor. Albert llegó un rato después, pues no quería perderse de ver a Karen. La obra fue un éxito, Candy salió antes con Eleonor y Albert para evitar a la prensa, Terry llegó unos minutos después al restaurante, que habían reservado para festejar. Estuvieron ahí felices, celebrando, Terry no se separó de ella en toda la noche, estaban solos en la mesa y Terry no soportó mas y le dio un beso, un beso que fue captado por un fotógrafo. Ellos estaban tan ausentes que no se dieron cuenta.

Al día siguiente la nota estaba en el periódico... un hombre leía los diarios y al abrir su pagina central sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

¡Así que finalmente sé donde estas! - apretó el diario

En los ojos Douglas se pintó una rabia inmensa de ver aquella foto, donde estaba la mujer de la cual se sentía dueño, ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas al ver la imagen de Terrence Granchester, jamás pensó que el hombre por el cual nunca pudo lograr que Candy lo amara fuera una persona pública, pero eso no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Al parecer el infierno estaba de parte de ese hombre, ya que sabía que Candy un día se tenía que acercar a su familia para encontrar el apoyo, así que planeó acercarse primero él, para poder atraparla, pero jamás creyó que ella buscaría a ese hombre hacia el cual comenzaba a crecer un intenso odio.

Así que bajo un nombre falso se puso en contacto con el corporativo Andrew, George habló con Albert de un tal Joshua Bowman que quería comenzar un negocio con ellos, después de analizarlo lo vieron viable. Así Douglas comenzó con su plan, Albert no había visto al "Sr. Bowman " en persona, pero no le extrañaba pues en el mundo de los negocios hasta no consolidar las negociaciones no se veían.

Ya verás Candy… conocerás el infierno… - dijo con voz amenazadora Douglas a la imagen de la foto

Un día los tres estaban en el zoológico, había mucha gente, Terry había ido por golosinas mientras que Candy y Sean estaban viendo a los elefantes, cuando de pronto Candy sintió que la miraban con intensidad y como si en su pecho faltase el aire, vio entre la gente a Douglas… entonces… todo había desaparecido… ya no había ruido… todo se puso gris… solo era consciente de la mirada de los ojos de Douglas y esa sonrisa maléfica. Candy no se movía… estaba aterrada.

Pecosa aquí tienes los dulces - la llamó Terry haciendo que ella lo viera

¡EL, EL ESTÁ AQUÍ…!- decía señalando al otro lado de la jaula

¿Qué te pasa Candy?- preguntó al verla pálida, Candy vio a todos lados, pero Douglas ya no estaba

Nada... - se llevaba las manos a la sien

¿Estás segura?

Si… - mintió trató de sonreír, no estaba segura de lo que vio así que no quiso arruinarle el día al niño.

Siguieron con su recorrido, pero Candy estuvo extraña y Terry lo notó así que cuando llegaron a casa...

¿Qué pasa Candy?

¿Sobre que?

Te veo rara… como preocupada – no dejaba de observarla

No, no es nada…

¿Segura?

Si de verdad – le sonrió fingiendo seguridad

Terry se marchó y Candy fue a su recamara la imagen vivida en el zoológico, le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Y si solo lo imagine?- se repitió muchas veces tratando de convencerse - él no puede acercarse… - seguía con su monologo, pues sabia que Albert y Terry había contratado a unos hombres para que los cuidaran. Candy pudo conciliar el sueño hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada.

Los días siguieron sin ninguna novedad por lo que Candy se calmó, Terry la había notado extraña, preocupada así que estaba al pendiente de ella. Con la obra no tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero aún así tenía detalles con ella, todas las mañanas recibía una rosa y un trozo de papel donde decía que la amaba. Por su parte Candy y Sean iban diario a visitarlo al teatro, el niño estaba fascinado con ese mundo y se había ganado el cariño de los que trabajaban ahí, por lo que no era raro verlo jugar por todos lados diciendo que era un pirata, Terry y Candy aprovechaban esos momentos para ir a la azotea, y pasar un rato a solas.

Se necesitaban tanto, que durante muchas noches Terry se la llevaba a su nuevo a hogar para amarla, en esos momentos eran uno, nada importaba, solo ellos dos.

Una de esas noches después de hacer el amor, Terry la tenia abrazada a su pecho, mientras le acariciaba su espalda.

Pronto quedara anulado tu matrimonio y en cuanto eso pase, nos casaremos y podamos darle un hermano a Sean… - Candy se tensó y se soltó suavemente de su abrazo, y le dio la espalda - ¿Qué pasa pecosa?

Terry yo... - tenia un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas no las pudo sostener más.

Hey ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó suavemente tomando sus hombros por detrás

Terry… yo... no puedo tener más hijos… - dijo con dolor

Cuando Terry escucho esas palabras sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón, se sentó a un lado de Candy, no hizo preguntas, solo le tomó la mano y limpió con cuidado las lágrimas que ella estaba derramando.

Entonces Candy se armó de valor y le relató lo que sucedió, conforme la rubia le contaba, Terry se iba llenando de rabia, pero se contuvo guardando su coraje, sabia que no era culpa de Candy, sentía el dolor de ella.

No fue tu culpa amor

Pero no te das cuenta no podré volver a darte hijos y tu...

Sonaba llena de dolor, se soltó de él y le dio la espalda mientras lloraba, Terry se levantó detrás de ella y la hizo volverse para quedar frente a frente, le tomó la cara con sus dos manos

¡Escúchame! – con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas - ¡Yo te amo a ti! No por los hijos que puedas o no darme, te amo por lo que llevas en tu alma que es amor, y de ese amor nació Sean y si es el único hijo que tendremos entonces está bien, porque tu y ese niño son la luz de mi vida.

Terry la abrazó con tanto amor, que Candy se sintió mejor.

Unos meses después la temporada de la obra, había llegado a su fin, por lo que Candy asistió a la última función en compañía de Eleonor.

Al llegar al teatro, Eleonor fue abordada por Robert, por lo que Candy llegó al palco sola, al llegar vio sobre la que seria su silla una cajita, sonrió creyendo que era algún detalle de Terry y la tomó en manos, la abrió pero al ver su contenido la sonrisa se esfumó, dentro había una nota.

_**"NO DEBISTE ABANDONARME" MUY PRONTO PAGARAS EL HABERLO HECHO" **_

Candy palideció, se puso de pie, y salió del palco

¿Pasa algo señora? - le preguntó un hombre que trabajaba ahí en el teatro

¿¿¿QUIEN ESTUVO EN EL PALCO???

Nadie madame, estuvieron cerrados, hasta que ustedes llegaron… - explicó

¡¡Alguien, estuvo ahí y dejó una nota!! - estaba muy nerviosa por lo que el hombre entró y buscó

¡No hay nada señora!

¡Pero...! ¡yo...! ¡yo...! ¡¡Yo lo vi!!

Lo que Candy no sabía, era que ese hombre había puesto la nota y la caja por mandato de Douglas, el cual le había pagado unos dólares por hacer ese trabajo, así que cuando Candy salió y el entró a revisar se guardó la cajita y el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo. Eleonor y Albert iban llegando.

Candy cariño ¿que pasa? – preguntó la actriz al ver a Candy tan alterada

¡¡Douglas, él está aquí!! - Candy temblaba

¿¿Lo viste?? - preguntó Albert

No, pero... pero... dejo una nota…

¿La tienes?

No... ¡ya no está! - lloraba

Señor… - el hombre que había hecho el trabajo, habló - revisé el palco y no encontré nada, y le aseguro que nadie había entrado.

Gracias…

¡¡Yo la vi, yo lo vi, tienes que creerme!!

Tercera llamada anunciaron y las luces se apagaron, Albert vio mal a Candy

Tranquila Candy todo está bien – dijo mientras la sacaba del palco

¡¡NO, NO ESTA BIEN!! ¡¡EL ME ENCONTRÓ Y NO VA A DESCANSAR HASTA QUE VUELVA A EL!! – estaba a punto de la histeria.

No va a dañarte, no vamos a permitirlo – Albert la abrazaba

¡¡SEAN, SEAN!! - Candy se soltó de los brazos de Albert y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, Albert fue tras ella

¡¡Hey cálmate!!

¡¡EL VA A IR POR MI HIJO!! – Candy no escuchaba nada más que ir por su hijo.

Albert la llevo a casa ahí Candy corrió y al ver al niño dormir se calmó un poco.

¿Ves? Todo está bien, nadie va a dañarlos, te lo prometo - diciendo esto la llevó a su recamara y le ordenó un té para que se calmara

Albert estuvo con ella hasta que un Terry asustado llegó.

¡Candy! ¿estás bien? – la rubia al verlo corrió hacia él.

¡Lo vi!

¿De qué hablas? – Terry no entendía

¡¡Douglas!! - las palabras no las coordinaba muy bien - ¡primero en el Zoológico, y ahora dejó la nota, me encontró!

Candy ¿estás segura?

¡¡TIENES QUE CREERME, YO VI LA NOTA, ERA SU LETRA!! – le gritó

Cálmate, no puede acercarse, no estás sola…

¡¡NO LO CONOCES!! – parecía que Candy no podía controlarse - ¡¡EL, EL, ES CAPAZ DE TODO POR LOGRAR LO QUE QUIERE!!

¡¡LO MATARIA!! – alzó la voz Terry, Candy al escucharlo decir eso, lo miró con sus ojos llorosos - ¿ENTIENDES? ¡¡EL TAMPOCO ME CONOCE A MI, PORQUE PRIMERO LO MATO ANTES QUE TE PONGA UNA MANO ENCIMA!!

Candy se abrazó a Terry, quería sentirlo cerca.

Pero los siguientes días, Candy empeoró, tenia una paranoia terrible, todo le recordaba a Douglas, lo había conseguido la estaba llevando al limite, aquello era lo que aquel hombre había conseguido, que ella conociera el infierno, ya que esa paranoia en la que estaba viviendo Candy era terrible.

Eleonor estaba muy preocupada, pues desde el incidente veía muy desmejorada a Candy, casi no comía y se negaba a salir a la calle.

Candy estaba en su recamara, no se sentía bien. Sean lógicamente, había notado rara a su mamá, ya no jugaba con el, ni sonreía, su abuela y su padre le habían dicho que su mamá estaba un poco enferma, pero que pronto se pondría bien. Así que el niño que adoraba a su madre, trataba de consentirla.

Mami, te traje pastel- se acercó a ella que estaba viendo por la ventana, tenia unas ojeras terribles y su piel ya no estaba rosada.

Gracias… - Candy tomo el plato iba a ponerlo sobre la mesita cuando se le nubló por completo la vista y cayó inconsciente al piso.

¡¡MAMÁ!! - Sean se asustó y salió corriendo por Eleonor.

¿Qué paso? - preguntó Candy al recuperar la consciencia

Es lo que sabremos en cuanto el medico te revise - dijo Eleonor que había mandado traer al doctor al verla tirada en el piso

No, no es necesario estoy bien - trataba de ponerse en pie

no, no estas bien, y lo sabes – Eleonor la hizo volverse a acostar

El medico llego en aquellos momentos, y se quedó a solas con ella

A ver, veamos que es lo que tiene – dijo amable el doctor - voy a revisarla

El doctor le hacía preguntas y Candy le dijo lo que sentía, pero ella creía que todo era debido a lo sucedido días atrás.

Mmm… por sus síntomas, puede ser un embarazo – dijo después de terminar su revisión.

¿Embarazo?

Si…

No, eso no puede ser – Candy estaba desconcertada

¿Por qué?

Escuche… hace unos años perdí un bebe, y el medico me aseguró que no podría volver a concebir…

En ese caso me gustaría hacerle unos exámenes, pero estoy seguro que usted está embarazada.

¿Usted cree que sea posible?

Existe la posibilidad, usted es joven y el aborto fue hace unos años, tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo se recuperara, pero de cualquier forma quiero examinarla,

Esta bien, iré a verlo en cuanto me diga doctor, pero por favor no le diga nada a mi familia no quiero que se ilusionen…

De acuerdo, pero de cualquier forma tiene que alimentarse bien y mantenerse tranquila.

Lo haré

EL medico se marcho, dentro del corazón de Candy una chispa brotó, la chispa de la esperanza.

Mientras tanto Douglas seguía con su juego, se encontraba con Albert despidiéndose, cuando Terry en esos momentos llegó.

Buenos Días Albert – saludó el actor

¡Oh que tal Terry! - se acercó el rubio a saludarlo – mira, te presento a un nuevo inversionista, Joshua Bowman…

Fue ahí, que finalmente Douglas tuvo frente a él, al hombre que Candy amaba, por el cual nunca pudo tenerla.

Terrence Granchester… - ofreció su mano

La cual Douglas aceptó, las miradas se encontraron y Terry se la sostuvo, no sabia por que pero ese hombre no le había agradado, si en esos momentos Terry hubiera sabido quien era ese hombre, ahí lo hubiera matado, igualmente Douglas, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer notar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo al tener frente a si a ese hombre que había comenzado a odiar.

Mucho gusto señor Granchester… - mostró una sonrisa

Lo mismo digo… - Terry logró fingir, entonces para poder separarse de esa compañía no tan agradable, se volvió a Albert y le dijo - necesito hablar contigo…

¿Pasa algo con Candy? – preguntó el rubio

Douglas hizo un esfuerzo enorme, solo por unos segundos apretó los labios y sus ojos brillaron de furia, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos hombres se dio cuenta de aquella reacción.

Si, me gustaría hablarlo a solas…

Por mi no se preocupe, yo me retiro…

Douglas se marchó sonriendo con malicia. Cuando se quedaron solos Terry entró a la oficina de Albert, pues debido a sus constantes visitas a Nueva York ya tenia una oficina en esa ciudad.

¿Quieres algo de beber?

Un whiskey

¿Y bien dime que pasa? - le dijo entregándole la copa

Estoy muy preocupado por Candy, desde lo sucedido esa noche en el teatro la veo mal…

¿Piensas que de verdad vio a Lanzerac?

No lo se, nadie vio nada, pero ella jura que si - dejó la copa a un lado y se puso de pie – No soporto verla así, quiero verla sonriendo feliz…

Albert le puso una mano en el hombro.

Lo volverá a hacer, solo sigue a su lado…

Terry vio en la mirada de Albert apoyo, ese que tanto necesitaba.

¿Que has averiguado? – preguntó Terry

No mucho, esperemos que Stear y Archie puedan tener mas información ahora que saben que Candy esta con nosotros.

¿Eso quiere decir que volverán pronto?

Si, en un par de semanas estarán en América, quieren ver a Candy…

Estoy seguro que esta noticia la alegrará…

Asi continuaron los amigos...

Candy había ido al medico en compañía de Karen, mientras Eleonor se quedaba con el pequeño. El medico la examinó

Y bien que es lo que tengo?

Señora me alegra darle esta noticia, esta embarazada - la cara de Candy se iluminó

¿Esta seguro?

Si, tiene menos de dos meses, y por sus antecedentes debe cuidarse mucho, los tres primeros meses son cruciales, si sigue mis indicaciones le aseguro que este bebe estará en sus brazos en unos meses más…

Si… haré lo que me indique

El doctor le dio varias indicaciones entre las que estaban, no hacer muchos esfuerzos, alimentarse bien y mantenerse tranquila. Candy salio con una sonrisa.

Vaya estas sonriendo - comentó Karen mientras subían al auto - eso quiere decir que estas bien…

Si…

Me da gusto, porque ya nos tenías preocupados…

Lamento eso…

No te lamentes, mejor dime que tienes – le dio un suave codazo, Candy sonrio

¡Estoy embarazada!

¡¡¡EMBARAZADA!!!

SI… - en su rostro había una radiante sonrisa

¡¡¡Woooow, Terry se pondrá muy feliz!!!

SI, pero aún no se lo diré

¿Por qué?

Porque no se si mi embarazo se logre… - una incertidumbre se apoderó de su rostro

¿Pasa algo más? – Candy asintió y comenzó a contarle sobre el aborto que sufrió - ¡¡¡ESE MALDITO!!! – Karen golpeó el asiento del carro - Candy cuanto lo siento, pero estoy segura que este bebe nacerá, porque es fruto del amor, además te vamos a cuidar mucho ya veras. Por lo pronto tienes que sonreír y alimentarte bien por que llevas una vida dentro.

Gracias Karen, Gracias

Llegó a casa Feliz, y por un momento, solo por un momento, se olvidó de Douglas, solo tenia en mente que esperaba nuevamente un hijo de Terry.

Dos semanas después, una sorpresa, Archie y Stear habían vuelto e inmediatamente corrieron a verla.

El reencuentro fue muy lindo, Candy estaba en el jardín con Sean cuando escucho su nombre y al girarse vio a sus dos caballeros.

Archie y Stear la abrazaron, lloraron de la alegría de verla nuevamente, de conocer al pequeño. Platicaron de mil cosas, pero nunca mencionaron a Douglas, fue algo que Terry les pidió, pues la había visto mejor y no quería que se pusiera mal. Candy se sentía protegida, feliz se prometió hacer a un lado sus temores.

Karen preparaba un baile de mascaras en su casa por su cumpleaños, Candy estaba entusiasmada con la idea así que le ayudaba en lo que podía.

Douglas se enteró de que Stear se había metido en sus asuntos y que ahora estaba una orden de aprehensión por fraudes en Suiza, así que tenia que actuar rápido para tener a Candy. Albert estaba con Karen, cuando Douglas llegó a verlo

El señor Bowman lo busca… - le anunció su secretaria

Gracias…

Vaya, eres muy importante amor, todo mundo te busca…

¡Jajaja! Créeme que no es divertido, quisiera estar contigo más que con ellos…

Bien pues me retiro, tengo que ir por mi vestido - en ese momento salieron encontrándose a Douglas

Buenas tardes William, no sabia que estuvieras ocupado

Te presento a mi novia Karen Claise

A sus pies… linda mascara - refiriéndose a la que llevaba en mano la chica

OH gracias es para un baile por mi cumpleaños

Eso suena muy divertido

Ya lo creo, mis fiestas son un éxito ¿por qué no va?

Pues me gustaría mucho, gracias por la invitación – hizo una reverencia

De acuerdo, me retiro - se despidió con un beso de Albert y se alejó

Douglas sonrió el momento de verla de cerca había llegado.

Todos estaban listos para la fiesta, Candy lucia un hermoso vestido Lila, con bordado en el escote, y su mascara era blanca con detalles en el color del vestido.

Llegaron a casa de Karen, todo estaba muy hermoso, Eleonor tenía consigo al pequeño.

Candy bailó un poco, pues no quería hacer muchos esfuerzos por el bebe, Terry estaba con ella, se veía hermosa. Candy comenzó a sentirse extraña, sentía una mirada pero no ubicaba cual.

¿Pasa algo amor? – preguntó Terry

No, nada, iré al tocador…

De acuerdo

Candy después de salir del tocador, iba caminando rumbo al salón nuevamente, cuando alguien la jaló dentro de una de las habitaciones, ella volteó a ver de quien se trataba, pero la habitación estaba en penumbras.

TAN HERMOSA COMO SIEMPRE…

Candy reconoció la voz y sintió como sus rodillas temblaron, mientras que la luz de la luna descubría al hombre frente a ella.

¿SABES CUANTO ESPERE ESTE MOMENTO? - ella solo trató de caminar hacia la puerta, pero el se interpuso - ¡NO VAS A SALIR, TU Y YO TENEMOS UNA CUENTA PENDIENTE! - Candy quería gritar pero no salía nada de su garganta, el se acercó a ella - ¡NO DEBISTE ABANDONARME! - le quitó la mascara para poder verla - ¡NO SABES CUANTO HE DESEADO ESTO! - y la besó con furia - Después la liberó, lo que aprovechó para abofetearlo - ¡ESA FUE MALA IDEA! - La presionó de los brazos

Entonces escucharon la voz de Karen, lo que hizo que Douglas le tapara la boca a Candy mientras le decía al oído.

¡TE HE ENCONTRADO, YA HE ENTRADO A TU FAMILIA Y DENTRO DE POCO, PRONTO VAS A VOLVER A MI LADO! – la voz de él siseaba

Por el rostro de Candy rodaban las lágrimas, la voz de Karen era mas cercana. Entonces Douglas la liberó y se esfumó por una de las ventanas, Candy se quedó inmóvil, se recargó en la pared y como si las piernas no pudieran sostenerla más, se dejo caer al piso, abrazándolas. Así la encontró Karen

¡¡Dios mío Candy!! ¿qué pasó? – se acercó a ella, Candy estaba con la mirada perdida mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, regresó a la puerta y mandó traer a Terry

Terry la vio tan mal, que sin pensar en nada más, la tomó en brazos, y la llevó a una de las recamaras, mientras la fiesta continuaba, estuvo ahí con ella hasta que la vio mas tranquila, parecía que su cuerpo no había resistido más aquella presión y se quedó envuelta en un sopor, Terry la miró con pesadumbre y salió de la recamara sin hacer ruido, fue al jardín donde estaba Albert.

Como si en la mente de Candy volviera a repetirse el momento que vivió hacía un rato, despertó, se puso de pie, tambaleante fue a buscar a Terry, tenía miedo de que éste buscara a Douglas, vio luces en el jardín y salio, se detuvo mientras escuchaba. Ya la fiesta había terminado, Terry estaba furioso, gritaba, golpeaba, tenia el llanto contenido.

¿¿COMO ES QUE ESE BASTARDO ENTRO?? – la furia se escuchaba en la voz del castaño

Aún no me lo explico… - Albert en ese momento vio a Candy acercarse - ¿Estás bien? - se acercó, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, siguió su camino directo a Terry. Albert los dejó solos.

Terry le tomó las manos y la vio directo a los ojos

Tus ojos tienen miedo otra vez, no soporto verte así Candy ¡¡voy a matarlo!! - Dijo golpeando un árbol

¡¡NO!! - Candy se puso frente a él - ¡¡tú no eres un asesino, mírame, olvida a Douglas, olvídalo…!

¡¡NO PUEDO, ÉL TE LASTIMÓ Y ESO NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO!!

Escúchame… mis ojos tienen miedo, pero no miedo de él, sino miedo de perderte a ti, eso es algo que yo no soportaría y menos ahora que... - Candy tomó aire

¿Qué pasa? – Terry se alarmó

Yo… estoy… embarazada - la furia se alejó al instante de Terry y se acercó a ella

¿¿Qué?? – la miró con ansia - ¿¿estás segura??

Si…

¡¡Un hijo!! - Terry se sentó en una banca del jardín - ¡¡un hijo!! - repetía

¿Ahora entiendes por qué debes olvidarte de el? - se hincó para quedar a su altura – yo te necesito… Sean… y este bebé también te necesita, te necesitamos cerca de nosotros…

Terry se quedó pensativo y después de una pausa, dijo:

¡Vámonos de aquí, vámonos lejos! - dijo con seguridad - Albert dice que falta poco para anular el matrimonio, pero si no lo hace, no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, con Sean y con este bebé que está creciendo dentro de ti.

¿Eso es lo que quieres? - preguntó Candy

Si, sé que aquí esta mi trabajo, pero... hablaré con Robert para dejar la obra, y nos marcharemos - la vio con tanto amor

¿De verdad?

Si, voy a protegerlos no importa tener que ir al fin del mundo para lograrlo…

Continuara...

HOLA HOLA ¡!

QUE EMOCION ME DA PODER PUBLICARLES ESTE CAPITULO, SE QUE ME TARDE EN PUBLICARLES PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR QUE AHORA SI SE A CERCA EL FINAL.

QUIERO AGRADECER TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS, YA TRABAJO EN EL CAPITULO 13 ASI QUE TENGAS PACIENCIA.

MENCION ESPECIAL A LIZZY POR SE TAN ESPECIAL EN ESTE FIC Y LA OTRA PARA DIANA (tu sabes por que jeje)

Bueno ME DESPIDO

SALUDITOS A TODAS

LULU


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya****nunca****más**

**Capítulo**** 13**

Terry se quedó pensativo y después de una pausa, dijo:

¡Vámonos de aquí, vámonos lejos! - dijo con seguridad - Albert dice que falta poco para anular el matrimonio, pero si no lo hace, no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, con Sean y con este bebé que está creciendo dentro de ti.

¿Eso es lo que quieres? - preguntó Candy

Si, sé que aquí esta mi trabajo, pero... hablaré con Robert para dejar la obra, y nos marcharemos - la vio con tanto amor

¿De verdad?

Si, voy a protegerlos no importa tener que ir al fin del mundo para lograrlo…

Candy se refugio en el pecho de Terry, era el único lugar donde se sentía segura, el encuentro con Douglas había sido demasiado para ella.

Dentro de la casa Eleonor cuestionaba a Albert, pues no entendía lo que pasaba, en plena fiesta vio como su hijo corría dentro de una de las recamaras, y minutos después Karen dio por concluida la reunión. Ella no se había separado del pequeño, algo en su pecho le decía que algo muy malo había pasado. Albert le contó lo sucedido.

¡¡POR DIOS!!- se llevó las manos a la boca cuando escucho de labios de Albert que Douglas había estado ahí - ¿¿LE HIZO ALGO A CANDY??

No, pero esta muy asustada

Abuela tengo sueño y no veo a mi mami - interrumpió Sean tallándose los ojitos, se le veía cansado

Tranquilo cariño - lo alzó en brazos y recostó su cabeza en sus hombros - Me llevaré al niño a casa, creo que será lo mas conveniente

Si, es lo mejor. Le pediré a Peter y a Wilson que los lleven a casa

Gracias

¿Y mi mama?

Ella está arreglando unos asuntos, así que tu y yo nos iremos a casa

El pequeño bostezó y volvió a hundir su cabeza en el cuello de su abuela. Eleonor se había marchado con Sean, no quería que el Pequeño viera en ese estado a sus padres, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su nieto.

El camino de regreso era por un tramo de carretera, pues a Karen al igual que Terry les gustaba vivir lejos de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, así que el camino era solitario a esa hora.

Sean iba en el regazo de su abuela, se había quedado dormido, ella le acariciaba el cabello, era como si tuviera a Terry eran idénticos a esa edad.

De pronto el chofer cambio el rumbo, Peter se dio cuenta, iba en el asiento del copiloto.

Este no es el camino - Wilson sonrió siniestramente.

Ya lo sé…

_Flash Back_

_Douglas era un hombre muy astuto, por algo __había sido capitán, sabia como envolver a las personas, buscaba sus puntos débiles para poder salir beneficiado. Por este motivo logro ponerse en contacto con Wilson uno de los hombres que trabajaba para Albert., sabia que el dinero era su debilidad._

_¿__De que quería hablar conmigo?_

_Quiero proponerte un negocio__…_

_¿__Negocio?_

_El hombre escucho con atención lo que Douglas le proponía_

_¿__Y por qué cree que aceptare hacer tratos con usted?_

_Porque todos tenemos un precio__ - le acercó un sobre - y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar el tuyo_

_Wilson abrió el sobre tenia una gran cantidad de dinero_

_¿__y si no acepto?_

_Serias un imbecil que no __saldría vivo de aquí - El hombre sintió miedo ante la Mirada fría de Douglas_

_En ese caso aceptaré __- la ambición pudo mas que la lealtad_

_Fin del flash back_

¡¡Detén el auto!! – le gritó Peter

¡¡Jajaja, eso no va a ser posible!! - y sin decir mas sacó un arma y le disparó a meter

¡¡DIOS MIO!! – Eleanor solo atinó a abrazar al niño

¡¡SI NO QUIERE CORRER LA SUERTE DE ESTE IDIOTA, ES MEJOR QUE SE MANTENGA TRANQUILA!!

Eleonor estaba realmente asustada, solo atinó a rodear con sus brazos a su nieto, el cual por el disparo se había despertado.

¿Qué pasa abuela?

nada mi amor, nada - lo mantenía abrazado no quería que viera el cadáver de Peter

Wilson manejó durante un rato y después detuvo el auto.

¡¡BAJE!!

¡¡Por favor, no nos haga daño!!

¡¡CALLESE!!

De pronto apareció otro auto, del cual bajaron tres hombres armados. Uno de ellos le arrebató a Sean

¡¡NO!! ¡¡SUELTELO!! - Eleonor gritaba y otro le dio una bofetada haciéndola caer al piso

¡¡ABUELA!! - gritaba el niño mientras lo metían dentro del auto

¡¡SEAN!!

¡¡DIGALE A GRANCHESTER QUE SI QUIERE DE VUELTA A SU HIJO ME ENTREGUE LO QUE ME PERTENECE!! – dijo esto otro hombre que se había acercado a ella, tenía una mirada siniestra, y al terminar de decirle esto, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el arma haciéndola quedar inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en casa de Karen…

Candy estaba muy inquieta sentía una opresión en el pecho,

¿Donde esta Sean?

Eleonor y el niño se fueron a descansar a casa, Peter y Wilson los llevaron - le respondió Albert

Creo que tu también debes descansar - dijo Terry tomando su rostro en sus manos, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, realmente se sentía cansada.

Subieron al auto, a la parte trasera, mientras que Dylan otro de los hombres de Albert conducía, Terry la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro, no decían nada.

Un rato después el auto se detuvo, habían llegado a casa de Eleonor, bajaron juntos y entraron, Candy subió a la recamara de su hijo, mientras Terry le daba algunas instrucciones a Dylan, de pronto Candy apareció en la escalera gritando.

¡¡NO ESTA SEAN!!

Terry subió a la planta alta y entro a la recamara de su madre, estaba vacía.

¿¿Dónde estan?? - gritaba asustada Candy

Dylan buscó a Peter y a Wilson en la parte trasera, pero no había nadie.

¡Señor no está el auto!

¡¡Por DIOS Douglas!! ¡Él…! - las piernas se le doblaron, Terry la sostuvo

Ve por Albert y explícale lo que pasó – ordenó al hombre llamado Dylan, mientras levantaba en brazos a Candy

Si señor – se alejó rápidamente el hombre

Terry recostó a Candy en cuanto llegaron a la recamara.

Mi hijo… - decía con voz llorosa

Shhh cálmate, ellos están bien, no están solos, Peter y Wilson están con ellos… - trataba de consolarla.

Albert había llegado a su departamento, estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado en la fiesta, se sirvió un whiskey y se quitó la corbata, de pronto llamaron a la puerta, al abrir vio a Dylan.

¿Que paso?

El hombre le explico, salieron a toda prisa

Albert llegó unos minutos después, al entrar y ver sus rostros entendió que algo estaba muy mal.

Nunca llegaron… - dijo con aprehensión Terry

Tranquilo los encontraremos…

Albert mandó a sus hombres a buscarlos la madrugada fue larga, estuvieron buscando durante mucho tiempo, el sol hizo su aparición, pero aun no se sabia nada del niño y de su abuela.

Candy estaba mal, Mary le había llevado un te.

Bébalo se sentirá mejor… - insistía la mucama

¡¡NO QUIERO NADA, QUIERO A MI HIJO!! - estaba histérica

¡¡CALMATE CANDY!! - Terry la abrazaba con fuerzas

¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ME PIDAS QUE CALME, NO PUEDO!! - rompió el abrazo y salio al pasillo, cuando vieron llegar a los hombres de Albert con Eleonor.

¡¡MADRE!! - corrió hacia ella

Los hombres de Albert habían encontrado el auto abandonado en la carretera, se detuvieron y encontraron a Peter muerto dentro del auto y a Eleonor a un lado del mismo, le dolía mucho la cabeza, se puso de pie con la ayuda de Dylan. La subieron al auto y la llevaron a casa.

¡¡SEAN!! ¿¿¿DONDE ESTA EL NIÑO??? - le preguntó desesperado Terry

Los ojos de Eleonor se llenaron de lágrimas

Se… se lo llevaron… él… dijo que si... que si quieres al niño de vuelta... le re… gre… ses lo que le pertenece…

Candy al escuchar sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

¡¡MALDITO!! – gritó furioso Terry antes de estrellar su mano en una de las mesas - ¡¡VOY A MATARLO, JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO!!

¡¡Hey, tienes que tener la cabeza fría!! - Le dijo Albert alejándolo de Eleonor. Y Candy

¡¡CABEZA FRIA!! ¿¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESE MALNACIDO TIENE A MI HIJO??

Precisamente por eso, sabe que harás cualquier cosa por recuperar al niño, tienes que ser más inteligente que él…

En otra parte de Nueva York, Sean se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, húmedo, solo, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tenia miedo, estaba preocupado por su abuela y quería a sus papas a su lado. Estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernitas cuando la puerta de abrió y vio entrar a un hombre.

Hola pequeño…

Hola… - dijo con voz temerosa

Debes tener hambre…

El niño no respondió tenía miedo

Vamos no tengas miedo, mira encontré estas golosinas voy a dejártelas aquí…

¿¿QUE HACES IDIOTA?? - se escuchó la voz de Douglas detrás, logrando esconder nuevamente lo que iba a darle al niño para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Nada, solo quería ver como esta el niño

¡¡NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO EN ESTUPIDECES, Y REUNETE CON JOHN NECESITO QUE TENGAN TODO LISTO!! - ordenó

Si… -

El hombre salió dejando a Douglas con el niño, los dos se observaban a su vez, el mayor con una ira naciendo en su pecho, pudo notar que este niño era idéntico a su padre, ahora se daba cuenta el por qué Candy nunca había olvidado a ese hombre y se llenó de coraje.

¿¿Que tanto me ves?? - le preguntó al niño

¡¡Tú eres el monstruo, NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, TU ERES MALO!! - le gritó el pequeño

Douglas se acercó a él y tomando su brazo fuertemente que lo lastimó, lo levantó, logrando de ello que el niño emitiera un sonido de dolor.

SI SOY MUY MALO… - dijo con maldad

¡¡ME DUELE BAJAME!! – chilló Sean

¡¡NO, NO VOY A BAJARTE, POR TU CULPA ELLA ME ABANDONÓ, SI ESA NOCHE NO HUBIERAS LLORADO COMO LO HICISTE, ELLA ESTARIA A MI LADO, MALDITO BASTARDO!! - Douglas parecía disfrutar su carita de dolor - ¡¡ESTA VEZ HARAS QUE TU MADRE VENGA A MI, Y CUANDO ESO PASE VOY A DESHACERME DE TI!!

¡¡PAPA VENDRA POR MÍ, EL SI ES BUENO!! – dijo Sean en un arrebato de valor

¿¿TU PADRE?? ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¡ACABARÉ CON ÉL, NADIE SE INTERPONDRA ENTRE CANDY Y YO, NADIE!! - lo apretaba con mas fuerza, haciendo que Sean gritara de dolor

El hombre que le había dado las golosinas escuchó los gritos del niño y no lo soportó, trabajaba para Douglas, pero se le hacia infame lo que pretendía con ese niño pues el también tenia hijos.

Ya tenemos todo listo Douglas - interrumpió haciendo que liberara al pequeño, el cual se sobaba su brazo

No, aun falta algo - sacó su navaja y se acercó a Sean, quien lo vio con mucho miedo.

¡¡NOOOO!! - gritó el niño

Eleonor había sido atendida de sus heridas y se encontraba descansando.

¿Como esta? - preguntó Candy a Karen que salía de la recamara

Va a estar bien, no te preocupes - Karen vio a Candy muy pálida - será mejor que tu también descanses, casi no has comido…

No, no tengo apetito

Tienes que comer un poco anda, vamos a la cocina

Albert y Terry habían estado hablando, y llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que sacar a Candy de Nueva York. Terry entonces fue a hablar con ella, le explico que lo mejor era que se marchara a Lakewood con Stear y Archie acompañándola.

¡¡NO, NO ME IRE SIN TI Y SIN MI HIJO!! – se rehusó

Es lo mejor

¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ME PIDAS ESO TERRY, SABES BIEN QUE NO ME MARCHARE A NINGUN LADO SIN SEAN Y SIN TI!! – de repente, sintió un dolor en el vientre y se mordió los labios

¡NO VOY A ARRIESGARTE! ¿ENTIENDES? – Terry le levantó la voz

¡¡POR DIOS, NOME HAGAS ESTO, ES MI HIJO!! - la punzada fue más fuerte y se sujetó de una silla

¿¿Candy, qué te pasa?? - la cargó llevándola a la cama, la vio mal.

Llamaron al medico...

Debe cuidarse mucho señora, está muy débil y tiene la presión muy baja esto no le hace bien ni a usted ni a la criatura…

¿Están bien? – preguntó terry

Con reposo y una buena alimentación si, pero si no se mantiene tranquila puede perder al bebe… - dijo el médico

Después, el medico se marchó, Terry se quedó con ella

Escúchame - le tomó el rostro con sus manos para hacer que lo mirara – tenemos que pensar en el bebe que crece dentro de ti, tienes que protegerlo Candy, yo protegeré a Sean te juro que lo encontraré y que nos reuniremos pronto, pero necesito saber que tu y el bebe están bien ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió, tenía sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, comenzando a llorar, Terry la abrazó, sintiendo como iba calmándose, hasta que la vio que por fin parecía dormir, se sentó en una silla y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Estaba desesperado ya habían pasado casi 24 horas.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero el sueño también lo venció, Mary llamó la puerta un rato después, la noche ya había llegado.

- Señor un jovencito trajo esto- le entrego un sobre

Al abrirlo, su rostro se lleno de furia, dentro del sobre había un mechón de Sean y una nota con una dirección y la advertencia de que fuera solo. Se disponía a salir cuando escuchó la voz de Candy a su espalda.

¿A donde vas? - le cuestionó Candy, que ya había despertado

Necesito tomar aire - le mintió sonriendo

¿Me estas ocultando algo?

No, te lo aseguro - salio sin decir mas

Pero Candy lo conocía muy bien, así que se puso de pie tomó una capa y salio tras de él.

Candy alcanzó a ver como Terry abordaba su auto, no había más nadie en la casa más que los sirvientes, quien estaban en otra parte de la casa, por lo que no pudieron ver lo que hacía la chica, Albert tampoco estaba en casa, ya que había salido con Archie y Stear para ver que más averiguaban.

Señora… ¿a donde va? – una voz la detuvo

Era Dylan que la había visto apoyándose con los muebles, aun se sentía mareada pero eso no iba a detenerla

Necesito… seguirlo… - dijo agitada

¡Pero... no creo que sea conveniente, no se ve bien! - la ayudó a sostenerse

Dylan, con o sin su ayuda voy a salir de aquí – le dijo con determinación

De acuerdo señora, yo la llevaré – dijo vencido

Gracias

Abordaron el auto y siguieron a Terry el cual llegó a su departamento y entró, tomó un arma que guardaba ahí, la cargó y salió rumbo a donde Douglas le había indicado.

Terry condujo a las afueras de la ciudad, Dylan manejó a distancia para que no lo notara, Candy estaba muy nerviosa.

De pronto el auto de Terry entró por un camino, y al llegar a un claro, se detuvo, tomó nuevamente el arma y la escondió entre sus ropas. Dylan también detuvo el auto

Señora, será mejor que regresemos y avisemos a la policía

Yo me quedaré aquí

¡De ninguna manera señora, eso es muy peligroso!

Regresa tu y avísale a Albert

¡Señora! – realmente no sabía como tratar de convencerla

Yo voy a estar bien - Candy bajó del auto y se internó en el bosque

Dylan, encendio el auto y regreso a la ciudad

Terry había llegado al lugar indicado, vio a un hombre y con cautela se acercó, sacó su arma y la puso en su sien.

Llévame con tu jefe

¡¡SUELTA EL ARMA!! - se escuchó una voz detrás de él, tres hombres estaban rodeándolo apuntándole, no tuvo mas remedio que tirar su revolver

Los hombres lo llevaron dentro de la casona, lo llevaban atado de manos

Así que finalmente llegaste

Aquella voz lo hizo sentir escalofríos al escucharla, en aquella habitación se encontraba aquel hombre que una vez Albert le presentó como un inversor, realmente había sido un hombre listo, Terry se llenó de odio al verlo sentado tan tranquilo con un puro en sus manos y sus pies encima de la mesa, mirando con autosuficiencia y burla.

Se levantó y caminó hacia Terry, en la mirada de aquel hombre había una enorme maldad que por un momento desconcertó al castaño por el nivel que estaba mirando en una persona, pero contrario a lo que pensaba Douglas, Terry lo continuó mirando con furia.

¿¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?? – preguntó Terry con furia haciendo que Douglas sintiera más coraje por aquella pregunta, le había recordado que él era el padre de aquel niño

¡¡AQUI LAS PREGUNTAS LAS HAGO YO!! - le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo caer hincado

¡SI TE ATREVISTE A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA VOY A MATARTE! – a pesar de lo fuerte del golpe, Terry lo enfrentaba, quiso aventarse hacia él, pero lo tenían sujeto dos de sus hombres

TU NO VAS A HACER NADA, VOY A ELIMINARTE A TI Y A ESE BASTARDO ¡¡SUJENTELO!!

Dos hombres levantaron a Terry de los hombros y Douglas comenzó a golpearlo

¡¡NUNCA, NUNCA DEBISTE APARECER!! -le golpeaba el rostro - ¡¡ELLA ES MIA!! – lo golpeó en la mandíbula - ¡¡TU, TU LA ABANDONASTE, SU AMOR ES MIO!!

¿¿AMOR?? – escupió sangre Terry - EL AMOR NO SE FORZA - lo enfrentaba

¡¡TU LA ABANDONASTE, YO LE SALVÉ LA VIDA, YO ME HICE CARGO DE TU BASTARDO, ELLA ERA MIA Y TU!! – otro golpe - ¡¡TU APARECISTE DE NUEVO!! - un golpe mas-¡¡PERO VOY A MATARTE, Y DESPUES ELLA SERA MIA, MIA NADA MAS!!

¡¡JAMAS DEJARE QUE LA VUELVAS A TOCAR, PRIMERO TE MATO!! - seguía enfrentándolo Terry que a pesar de los golpes seguía de pie - ¡¡TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN COBARDE, UN COBARDE QUE LA LASTIMO, QUE LA TUVO A LA FUERZA!! – apareció en su boca golpeada una sonrisa de burla - ¡¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES EL VALOR DE ENFRENTARTE A MI SOLO, NECESITAS DE TUS COMPLICES!! - Terry escupía sangre - ¡¡ANDA SI ERES TAN HOMBRE ARREGLEMOS ESTO TU Y YO SOLOS, PORQUE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE DAÑES A MI MUJER!!

Douglas se lleno de más coraje al escuchar aquello último "MI MUJER" y comenzó a ahorcarlo, arrinconándolo en una pared, sus esbirros lo habían soltado haciéndose a un lado.

¡¡CALLATE, CALLATE, ELLA ES MIA, MIA NADA MÁS!! -Terry lo miraba con coraje, sentía que se ahogaba, y le dio un rodillazo en la ingle, logrando que lo liberara, comenzó a toser.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entró otro de los compinches de Douglas.

Mira lo que me encontré…

Sabia que vendrías – dijo con un placer sádico a pesar del dolor que Terry le había proporcionado

Ca... ndy… - balbuceó Terry que estaba en el piso

¡¡TERRY!! - quiso correr hacia él, pero Douglas la retuvo en sus brazos

¡¡NOOO!! – gritó Terry ante aquello

¡¡DEJENME SOLO!! – ordenó Douglas

Todos salieron dejando a los tres solos.

Al fin querida estás nuevamente a mi lado

Déjalo ir… - suplicó Candy

Suficiente para que Douglas recordara al que estaba en el piso, quien le dio una bofetada a Candy haciéndola caer al piso

¡¡NOOOOOOO!! - gritó Terry

¡¡TU, TU TE ENTREGASTE A ESTE MALNACIDO, ERES MI ESPOSA!! - la levantó con furia sujetándola de los hombros

Candy temblaba, Terry trataba de liberase

¡¡¡NO LA TOQUES!!! - le gritaba éste

¡Por fin te tengo! - le quitó la capa, dejándola solo con su camisón, Douglas la miró con lujuria - ya había olvidado lo hermosa que eres… - la acercó a él, ella trataba de alejarse pero él era muy fuerte.

Terry vio lo que Douglas pretendía y se lleno de rabia.

¡¡¡SUELTALA!!! - gritaba mientras trataba de liberar sus manos, que seguían atadas

Douglas lo vio y sonrió con maldad, y besó a Candy frente a él, quien trató de forcejear sin éxito.

Terry estaba furioso, pero entonces, se dio cuenta que la cuerda comenzaba a aflojar

Candy sentía como Douglas la besaba con rabia, ella forcejeaba, pero él la lastimaba más, introdujó su lengua dentro de su boca, cuando le faltó el aire la liberó. El pecho de Candy estaba muy agitado, tenía miedo.

¿Dónde... dónde esta Sean? – preguntó titubeante

Él no importa en este momento, solo tu y yo - le acariciaba los hombros

Yo... yo haré lo que quieras, pero déjame ver a mi hijo… - le suplicó

De acuerdo, podrás ver al niño, después de que seas mía - la comenzó a acariciar - quiero que este imbecil vea como te hago gozar - la comenzó a besar - QUIERO QUE SE DE CUENTA DE QUE ME PERTENECES - acarició su rostro con su lengua.

¡¡NO, NO DOUGLAS POR FAVOR!! – Candy imploraba sintiendo asco de las caricias que le estaba dando ese hombre

Terry al fin sintió como la cuerda había cedido liberándose y con toda la rabia que tenía se abalanzó a Douglas, logrando quitarlo de encima de Candy, poniendo su cuerpo entre él y la rubia. Los se vieron con coraje.

¡¡NUNCA, NUNCA VUELVAS A TOCARLA!! – gritó Terry al momento que le daba un puñetazo en el rostro

Douglas se tocó el rostro y se lo correspondió, comenzaron a pelear, Candy estaba en un rincón, estaba asustada.

Mientras esto sucedía Albert se enteraba de lo sucedido, sin dudarlo un segundo salio en su auxilio, acompañado de la policía y de sus sobrinos.

Terry y Douglas estaban en el piso, se golpeaban sin piedad, en la mente de Terry seguía la imagen de ese imbecil tocando a su mujer y lo golpeaba con más rabia, Douglas sentía los golpes, pero al igual que Terry se los correspondía, no entendía como era posible que con la golpiza que le había dado le dieran, siguiera en pie.

Terry tenía dominado a Douglas, lo golpeaba y golpeaba, hasta que tirado en el piso no se movía. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba, le dolía el abdomen, se colocó una mano en el costado y caminó hacia Candy, quien parecía sentirse aliviada de que todo terminara, pero…

¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! - gritó Candy al ver como Douglas le agarraba con su mano un pie, haciendo que Terry cayera al piso, el ex soldado se levantó con la rapidez que pudo y comenzó a patearlo al castaño sin piedad

¡¡BASTA, BASTA!! - gritaba desesperada al ver la manera tan bestial en que estaba lastimando a Terry

¿¿BASTA?? – se volvió a verla a ella, la mirada de locura había aparecido en sus ojos - ¡¡SI, BASTA DE TODO ESTO, VOY A QUITARLO DE TU VIDA, Y TU ME AMARAS COMO DEBIO SER DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!!

Terry por los golpes estaba casi inconsciente, escuchaba las voces.

Douglas se acercó a Candy logrando arrinconarla contra una pared

¡¡NO DEBISTE DEJARME!! – la tomó con fuerza de los brazos - ¡¡YO TE AMO!! Ahora… - mirándola nuevamente con lujuria – ahora que ya nadie se interpone entre los dos, tu ¡tu vas a amarme! - le acariciaba el rostro, por el cual las lagrimas salían sin parar, escuchaba la voz de Douglas y en su mente los recuerdos de todo el daño cobraban vida.

Los hombres de Douglas estaban preparando todo para el escape, cuando Albert acompañado de la policía y sus sobrinos llegaron, los hombres trataron de huir pero no se los permitieron.

Terry trataba de ponerse en pie, pero no podía, realmente lo había lastimado bastante, levantó su cabeza y trató de enfocar su mirada, pero veía pañoso, quizás por la sangre que salía de un corte en su frente, pero logró ver las figuras y un frío se apoderó de su corazón al mirar aquella escena.

Douglas acariciaba a Candy de manera muy grosera, Terry vio el miedo en su rostro, pero… no supo explicar su sentir, cuando vio como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y creyó que ella se había rendido.

Yo estoy dispuesto… - decía Douglas besándola por todo el rostro - … a perdonar tu abandono… - las manos de él acariciaban sin pudor las piernas de ella – nos iremos lejos y todo será diferente…

La tenía casi sentada en la mesa que estaba ahí, un puro ya se había terminado de quemar, Candy escuchaba aquello como si no fuera ella misma, pero de pronto la mirada de Candy cambió

¡NO, NUNCA SERA DIFERENTE! - ella lo empujó, Douglas se desconcertó, miró a Candy que caminaba hacia atrás con el arma que él había dejado en la mesa junto con un cenicero y un puro quemado

¿¿QUE CREES QUE HACES??

¡¡NUNCA, NADA SERÁ DIFERENTE!! – la mirada de Candy había cambiado, jamás la había visto Douglas de esa manera

¡Jajaja! – dio una risa nerviosa - VAMOS CANDY, BAJA ESA ARMA… - dio un paso hacia ella

¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!! – le gritó ella

¡¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!! - Douglas caminó hacia ella

Un sonido se escuchó haciendo que Terry brincara ahí tirado en el suelo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Douglas miraba incredulo a Candy, no podía ser posible, sentía en su pecho que algo caliente había penetrado en su carne, llevó su mano a la herida, la miró manchada de sangre, aún así volvió a caminar hacia ella

¡¡NUNCA, NUNCA MAS LASTIMARAS A MI HIJO!! - disparó otra vez

Aún así, aun sintiendo el segundo dolor en su cuerpo, Douglas no podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso, pareciera como si no le importaban las heridas y siguió caminando hacia ella, la tomó del cuello y Candy le sostenía la mirada con un desafío.

¡¡YA NUNCA MÁS, YA NUNCA MÁS VAS A LASTIMARME!!

Candy disparó de nuevo, haciendo que el agarre de la mano de Douglas en su cuello comenzara a soltarla, y con una mirada de desconcierto, el ex soldado comenzó a caer hasta hincarse manchándola de sangre.

Dentro de la otra habitación, Sean solo escuchaba gritos, pero no podía gritar, lo habían atado y cubierto la boca con un pañuelo.

Albert al escuchar los disparos corrió dentro de la casa, y al entrar a una de las habitaciones vio a Terry en el piso, y a Candy de pie empuñando el arma, parecía ida, Douglas estaba en el piso tosiendo sangre, sus ojos tenían lagrimas, no creía aún que Candy lo hubiera hecho.

¡TU… COF... COF…POR QUE… SI YO TE AMO - le gritaba Douglas mientras se tocaba el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar

YA NUNCA MAS, YA NUNCA MÁS – repetía Candy mientras Douglas moría a los pies de ella.

¡¡CANDY!!

Ella seguía sin moverse, cuando la voz de Albert la hizo reaccionar y vio el arma en su mano

Dame el arma… - le dijo suavemente, acercándose a ella y se la quitó - ya todo terminó - la abrazó

Archie había entrado y corrió a auxiliar a Terry.

Terry… - dijo Candy al despertar de su leve letargo

Él va a estar bien, no te preocupes - la cubrió con su chaqueta, estaba helada y la sacó de ahi.

Stear había entrado con Albert, y fue a buscar al pequeño, pues uno de los cómplices le dijo donde estaba y encontró al niño en un rincón.

¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? - le dijo cuando le quitó la mordaza - Sean abrazó a Stear

Si… - dijo con voz llorosa

Bien, vámonos de aquí - lo tomó en brazos

¿Y mis papas?

Ellos estarán pronto contigo - lo sacó de la casa

Unos minutos después salio Terry apoyado en Archie, no podía caminar muy bien, estaba muy golpeado, detrás de ellos salió Candy

¡¡¡MAMA!!! – la voz del niño la hizo sentir que le volvía la vida

¡¡SEAN!! - Candy corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó

¿¿ESTAS BIEN?? - lo revisaba y notó unos moretones en su bracito y vio su cabello cortado

Si, no me duelen - le sonrió

Es mejor irnos de aquí - Interrumpió Albert

Stear se llevó al pequeño, Candy subió con Archie a un auto y fueron al hospital, para atender a Terry.

Albert se quedó en aquel lugar aún para arreglar lo ocurrido, pues no iba a permitir que Candy fuera acusada, usaría todas sus influencias.

Terry ingresó rápidamente a urgencias, curaron sus heridas tenía las costillas rotas, un derrame en el ojo izquierdo, los nudillos los tenia muy lastimados, y lo llevaron a una habitación privada para su recuperación.

Candy esperaba en el pasillo, en compañía de Archie, él la veía mal, casi no hablaba y no dejaba de ver sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de Douglas.

¿Estás bien?

Pero Candy no respondió porque en eso el medico salió de la habitación de Terry.

¿¿COMO ESTA?? – estaba muy preocupada

Se pondrá bien, solo necesita descanso… - informó el medico

¿Puedo verlo?

Si, pero solo un momento

Candy entró a la habitación, y lo vio lleno de golpes, con el ojo izquierdo casi cerrado, y su cabeza con vendajes.

Ca... Candy – levanto lentamente su mano para tocar su mejilla que estaba roja por la bofetada que Douglas le había dado

Shhhhhh... no hables, descansa todo está bien - acarició su rostro con amor, él tomó su mano y la besó.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Terry

Si… - le respondió besando su mano

¿Y Sean?

Con Stear

Me da gusto ver que te pondrás bien Granchester - le decía Archie que también había entrado en la habitación

Gracias

Candy ¿por qué no vamos a casa necesitas descansar?

¡NO, yo quiero estar con él!

Archie tiene razón – dijo Terry - necesitas descansar, yo estaré bien

Pero…

Anda ve

Candy se despidió de Terry y caminó con Archie a la puerta, pero al abrirla, sintió un mareo muy fuerte y se desvaneció, al parecer su cuerpo no resistió más, afortunadamente no cayó al suelo, ya que Archie la pudo sostener.

¡¡¡CANDY!!! - gritó Terry

Archie la llevó en brazos con el medico, quienes comenzaron a examinarla. Terry con mucho trabajo se puso de pie y salió al pasillo encontrándose con Archie.

¿¿DONDE ESTA??

¡No debiste levantarte!

¿¿DONDE ESTA?? – repitió

La están examinando

El medico salió al escuchar aquel barullo.

¡PERO! ¿¿QUE CREE QUE HACE DE PIE??

¡Candy! – se acercó a él - ¡¡DIGAME COMO ESTA!!

El medico vio la desesperación en el rostro del castaño

Sufrió una baja de presión, no voy a mentirle, esto es un aviso de que si no se mantiene tranquila y con los cuidados necesarios no podrá lograr el fin del embarazo.

Mientras esto pasaba en el pasillo dentro de la habitación Candy recobraba la conciencia, al abrir los ojos vio la habitación, y a una enfermera, entendió que estaba en el hospital.

¡Que bueno que ya despertó, le avisaré a su familia!

Terry ayudado por Archie entró a la habitación, se acercó a ella, Archie entendió que debía dejarlos solos.

Me asusté mucho - le acariciaba el rostro a Candy – el medico dice que tu y el bebe están bien.

Ella sonrio al escuchar que su bebe esta bien, Terry la besó.

En el pasillo Albert se encontraba con su sobrino y se ponía al tanto de la salud de Terry y Candy, y también, le explicaba a Archie, que había arreglado todo para que Candy quedara libre de cargos, ya que había actuado en defensa propia.

Al día siguiente, Candy y Terry salieron del hospital, llegaron a casa de su madre, Sean corrió a abrazar a sus papas.

¿Te duele papa? - cuestionó el niño con aprehensión al ver los golpes en su padre

Solo cuando me río

A mi tampoco me duele- le sonreía mostrándole los moretones de su brazo

¡Ya los extrañábamos! - saludó Karen

¡Mira mami, tío Stear y tía Karen me cortaron el pelo! - le decía mostrando su melena corta

Te ves muy bien - le dio un beso

Terry fue a descansar un rato, mientras que Candy no se separó de su hijo.

Unos días después cuando Terry se recuperó, habían notado a Candy muy afectada por todo lo que había pasado. Tenia pesadillas donde Douglas aparecía y le decía asesina la atormentaba, le estaba afectando demasiado. Por ese motivo decidieron pasar unos días en Lakewood.

Cuando Candy llegó a Lakewood, miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, había regresado a su hogar, se reencontró nuevamente con sus madres y con sus amigas, se sentía al fin después de mucho tiempo, segura.

Una mañana, Candy vio una nota encima de una caja...

La puesta de sol te tiene una sorpresa…

Vio un hermoso vestido en la cama, sonrió al verlo, no entendía nada, parecía que nadie estaba en casa, solo Dorothy que sonreía mientras la ayudaba a arreglarse.

Unas horas después, ella lucia hermosa, y bajó a reunirse con Terry que se veía de lo m as atractivo con un traje.

¿Qué es todo esto?

Shhh...

Terry puso unos dedos en sus propios labios, le vendó los ojos y la tomó en brazos, caminó unos minutos y la puso en el piso, le quitó la venda, ella al abrir los ojos no creía lo que tenia frente a ella

No quiero volver a separarme de ti – comenzó a decir con voz profunda - quiero que hoy frente a esta puesta del sol te conviertas en mi esposa, ante Dios.

Terry había preparado en secreto, una ceremonia muy intima en compañía de las personas que habían estado con ellos siempre.

Sean entregó los anillos, que sus padres intercambiaron, y el párroco les dio su bendición, por fin después de tanto tiempo por fin eran marido y mujer.

Terry la llevó justamente a la colina, viendo como el sol se ocultaba, permanecían abrazados.

Por fin, por fin estamos juntos para siempre – le dijo Terry

¡Te amo, te amo tanto!

Y yo a ti pecosa - se acercó a sus labios y los besó

Tiempo después...

Vivían en Nueva York, Candy en unas semanas daría a luz, Sean estaba feliz con la idea, todas las mañanas llegaba corriendo a la recamara de sus padres para ver si su hermanito ya había nacido.

Terry tenia éxito en el teatro, llegaba en la noches a casa y era recibido por su pequeño y su esposa, cenaban juntos y después charlaban y juntos recostaban a Sean.

Candy poco a poco había olvidado todo lo que paso con Douglas, ya no tenía pesadillas y se concentraba en su familia.

Por fin el momento había llegado, Terry y Sean esperaban impacientes en el pasillo del hospital.

¿Papa ya nació?

No, lo se – contestó ocultando sus nervios

¡Ya quiero ver a mi hermanito!

Por fin el medico salio y les dio la noticia Candy dio a luz a una niña.

Terry y Sean entraron. Candy estaba con la bebe en brazos, en la pequeña cabecita se dejaba notar que sería rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Julie te presento a tu padre y a tu hermano - dijo con amor mientras la bebe bostezaba

¡ES… HERMOSA! - dijo terry acercándose

¡¡Yo quiero ver!!

Terry lo levantó para ver a la criatura, Sean vio a la bebe y sonrió, tomó sus manitas y le dio un beso

Hola bebe, yo voy a cuidarte – dijo con determinación

Ese día fue el comienzo de una nueva vida para Terrece y Candy.

Por fin después de tanto dolor, el amor había vencido todas las adversidades y alcanzaban la felicidad que años atrás una mentira se las había arrebatado.

"Dibuja un circulo y no un corazón alrededor del nombre del que amas. Un corazón se puede romper, pero un circulo sigue para siempre"

FIN

POR FIN DESPUES DE VARIOS MESES LES PRESENTO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTE FIC QUE ME DEJO UN BUEN SABOR DE BOCA, SE QUE NO DESCUBRI EL HILO NEGRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, PERO FUE ALGO QUE LEGO A MI CASA Y QUISE COMPARTIR, Y HOY DESPUES DE MESES PUEDO CONCLUIRLO.

SE SIENTE FEO TERMINAR UNA HISTORIA PERO PUES ERA NECESARIO, NO PODIA HACERLOS SUFRIR MAS, SI LO HUBIERA HECHO MUCHAS ME LINCHAN JEJE.

BUENO POR ULTIMO QUIERO AGRADECER CADA UNO DE LOS MENSAJES QUE ME DEJARON, FUERON UN GRAN MOTIVANTE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL.

GRACIAS LIZZY POR HABER ESTADO A MI LADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, POR HACERME VER MIS ERRORES Y ALUCINES, GRACIAS DE VERDAD.

GRACIAS A A TODAS.

OJALA PRONTO PUEDA PRESENTAR OTRO FIC Y SEA DE SU AGRADO.

ME DESPIDO.

LULU


End file.
